


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by ItstheBookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU after then, Abusive Character, Acid, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo's Hunt, Avengers Movie Night, BAMF Stiles, Bad Advice, Barton Family, Benched Steve, Betrayal, Big Brother Derek, Big Sister Wanda, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue Eyes, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Coma, Comatose Liam Dunbar, Comatose Thoughts, Committed Derek, Dead Pack, Derek Has a Job, Discussions of Mental Hospitals, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Dead, Evil Original Characters, FBI Regulations, Falling Apart, Falling out, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fatherly Steve Rogers, Fatherly Tony Stark, Fear of hospitals, Fight Scenes, Fire, Fire Hydrants, Flashbacks, From Tony, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Descriptions in General, Graphic descriptions of violence, Group Pictures, Gruesome Descriptions of Death, High School, Hospitals, House Fires, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, Hunters of Artemis, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Stiles, Hybrids, I don't like Vision, Implied Sexual Content, Inhumans (Marvel), Kanima Venom, Let's Tour Liam's Mind, Liam is adopted, Libraries, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major character death - Freeform, Mathematics, Mentions of the pack, Misuse of Acid, Mountain Ash, Movie Night, Murder, Murderer, Mute Stiles, Mutiny!, Nightmares, No one wants to go to High School, Nogitsune Trauma, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Derek, Overprotective Steve, Overprotective Tony, Pack Feels, Pack Pictures, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Peanut Butter and Nutella Sandwiches, Physics, Pictures, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Don't Tell Bar, Poison, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychotic Characters, Psychotic Thoughts, Puppy Liam Dunbar, Researcher Steve Rogers, Rituals, Runaway Stiles, Safehouses, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Second Degree Burns, Selective Mute Stiles, Showers, Sigils, Sketchbook, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Trek (2009) - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, Stereotypes, Steve Speaks Polish, Steve and Derek have a talk, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski as Spider-Man, Stiles draws, Stiles-centric, Superfamily (Marvel), Swords, Terrorists, Third degree burns, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve find out, Traumatically Mute, Vague Texts, Well Abusive OC, Werewolf Hunters, What is the use of Acid?, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Young Psychopaths, evil teachers, implied threesome, obviously, overprotective Avengers, pack bonds, pack movie night, psychopaths, shield files, stories, talk about murder, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: After the death of his family, his pack, his friends; Stiles gets adopted by non-other than his Uncle, Tony Stark. Now, with a group of hunters after Void and only Derek and a comatose Liam left of his pack, Stiles is stuck living with the overprotective Avengers. Who don't know anything about the massacre of Beacon Hills and the fact that he's gaining some strange abilites. Great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This might seem to start abruptly, and it kinda does, but stick with it. Ask me any questions you have and I’ll answer them happily. But hopefully this will be explained as it goes along, if it isn’t just tell me and I’ll explain or put it in another chapter.
> 
> Stiles: She is like, obsessed with Teen Wolf right now and crossovers.
> 
> Me: I am. I FOUND THIS PROMPT ON YOUTUBE SO ALL CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA GOES TO THEM. HOWEVER I AM TAKING MY OWN TWIST TO IT. Here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHsRshGoZoY go check it out. It’s not fully based off of that video, mostly just the idea of Tony and Steve adopting Stiles, but I might semi follow it. But I am leaning quite heavily on making Stiles Spiderman, my decision will probably show up in this chapter honestly.
> 
> Stiles: She just can’t make up her mind.
> 
> Me: No I can’t, anyways. Let’s begin.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralysed, I can’t remember when I didn’t live through this disguise, the words you said to me. They couldn’t set me free
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

When Tony first agreed to adopt Stiles, he thought it was going to be easier. But that didn’t end up happening. Stiles was the son of his sister, the sister that his father managed to keep from the media. They kept in contact, John continuing to keep contact after she died, but eventually all communication cut off. Until recently that is. Someone found his phone number and called him, apparently he’s Stiles new guardian. And that was when he found out what happened. 

Beacon Hills had been a hot spot for weird events recently, he had known that. But then the Beacon Hills Massacre happened, there were only two survivors of the massacre, holding on by a thin thread. Those two were Liam Dunbar and Stiles Stilinski, everyone else involved had died. That included Stiles’ dad. Stiles was severely injured when they found him, choking on his own blood and covered with gashes and bruises. His arm was broken in three places and blood in his eyes. Tony came as fast as he could, leaving the whole team behind confused. The only one he told anything too was Steve and even then it was the barest details. 

Stiles was sharing a room with the other kid, a freshman in highschool, and apparently wouldn’t calm if he wasn’t in the same room with him. The sight of his nephew, who looked quite a bit like Claudia, laying still in bed tugged at his heart. Despite knowing who he was, Stiles didn’t stray from watching Liam. There were quite a few injuries on the other kid, seeming just as fresh as they had been when it first happened. Liam was in a coma, one that even Tony wasn’t sure he would come out of.

When Stiles was first released from the hospital and able to come home, despite not saying a word, he refused stubbornly to go anywhere without Liam. Tony didn’t have the heart to say no, his nephew still covered in bandages and a blue cast, and eventually arranged all the necessary paperwork to take Liam into a private hospital. It was only then that Stiles came with him without a fight.

Now, once back home, Tony knew that it would be a long road with Stiles. Every night the kid woke up screaming, Steve going to make sure he didn’t harm himself. Tony watched by the door, as Stiles clung to Steve screaming. Once he calmed down the kid would refuse to go back to sleep, usually going to visit Liam in the private hospital. And the only times he did fall asleep was when either Tony or Steve (and when did Steve learn Polish) spoke softly to him in Polish. But that usually ended up with Stiles waking up abruptly, having sleep paralysis, and screaming loudly once he broke out of it. On the occasional nights he slept all the way through, he was always extremely jumpy (and one memorable occasion actually beat up Clint, who refused to fight back, before breaking out of it and fleeing to Liam’s hospital room (he didn’t return until Tony sent Happy to go pick him up). 

Tony hadn’t enrolled him into school yet, knowing that the media wouldn’t leave Stiles alone. But also because they didn’t want what happened to Clint (“He has a nice right hook”) happen to some kid at school. Currently he was doing online classes, but Tony knew that eventually they’d have to send him to school. Stiles hadn’t started talking to them regularly yet, only occasionally asking one of them if they could take him to see Liam (Tony hated it when the kid just took off in a cab, so after the incident with Clint they had laid down the law that Stiles had to take one of them too see Liam). It was progress.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Steve demanded, coming up behind him.

“Stiles,” Tony replied, realizing that he had stopped paying attention to the suit and began working on it again. 

“What about him?”

“How am I supposed to care for a severely traumatized teenage boy? I can barely care for myself!”

Steve snorted, sitting across from him on the workbench. With a huff, Tony began to work on the suit. The amused look on Steve’s face irritated him, not that he would let Steve know that. All that would do was make the amused face more amused.

“Well, you don’t have to do it alone for one. I’m pretty sure that I also signed my name on the adoption certificates. Second, you have a whole group of people helping you raise this kid. Just take it one day at a time Tony, there’s already a significant improvement,” Steve said.

“Just take it one day at a time,” Tony mocked, pointing the wrench at him, “What parenting book did you read last night?”

“Tony.”

“No I’m serious. I should read it sometime, probably sue the writer and then burn the book.”   
The exasperated look on Cap’s face was so worth the fact he was probably sleeping on the couch tonight. Turning back to his work, Tony started tightening one of the bolts on his suit. He was so focused he didn’t even notice when Steve came up behind him, kneeling down so close that his breath tickled his ear.

“When was the last time you took a shower?” Steve asked.

“Um…”

“Go take a shower, eat, and then grab a few blankets.”

“Who’s with Stiles?”

“Thor took him to go visit Liam with Banner.”

Tony scrubbed his face, not arguing as Steve lightly pulled him out of his lab. Once upstairs he headed to the bathroom, breaking away from Steve. It’s been a long day.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

It was always there, lingering beneath the surface. The guilt. It never left him alone. However it was so much worse in his sleep. His brain fed on all the insecurities, the guilt, the memories of that night. And at night it became worse. The sight of Scott covered in blood, Lydia screaming her own death before falling to the ground limp, Hayden getting stabbed from behind, Mason getting shot in the forehead, Malia getting her throat slashed, and then Kira getting mauled to death. And then what happened to Liam, he had been injected with a mix of wolfsbane and mountain ash. Stiles barely managed to save his life, managing to flush enough out of his system to keep him from dying, but there was enough in there for him to be stuck in a coma. Not to mention all the other injuries that he had. But that was when he was attacked next, they ignored Liam and went after him. They beat him to the verge of Death. Though his pack wasn’t the only ones killed, he knew it was his fault.

But now, the sight of Liam lying pale and practically dead on the hospital bed, he couldn’t help but feel worse. Would it have been better for the young beta to have died there? Rather than being stuck in a coma for possibly the rest of his life. Scrubbing the tears off of his face, Stiles was silently glad that Thor and Mr. Banner hadn’t come in with him.

“H-hey Liam,” Stiles’ voice was hoarse, as he hadn’t been talking much to anyone “God I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save anyone. You guys got caught in the crossfire, they were after me not you. I’m so sorry. Just, hold on okay? I’m gonna make sure you’re okay Liam. You’re all I have left. Derek… he’s still alive. But I’m not going to bring him into this. I know you probably think I should, but he’s safer away from here. Both him and Braeden are. I shouldn’t have brought you, but you have no one else… I’m so sorry Liam. I’m so sorry…”

Stiles bobbed his leg, hands clasped under his chin with the elbows on Liam’s hospital bed. Tears were flowing freely down his face, lip wobbling as he held in the sobs. Moving his head, wiping the tears with his sleeve, before looking back at Liam’s pale form. There had to be something he could do.  He could manipulate mountain ash, but he felt it too risky. While he had managed to get the wolfsbane out, much like he did with Derek so many years ago, but the mountain ash was still in his system. 

“I don’t know what to do to help you. Manipulating the mountain ash is too risky, not that I can ask Deaton anymore. Google is practically useless in this scenario,” Stiles was basically rambling now, “And asking Derek would just bring him back in. And I can’t do that to him. I can’t.”

Stiles rubbed the bite on the back of his neck. It had been given to him during the massacre, some spider thing bit him. Ever since then his spark, as Deaton called it, had been lashing out a bit. But now it seemed to have settled down, if changed. Wrinkling his nose, Stiles looked at Liam again.

“Come on Dunbar, you’re a werewolf for Pete’s sake. Wake up,” Stiles whispered.

For a few more minutes, Stiles sat there. Watching the steady rise and fall of Liam’s chest. Was it really him being selfish, not wanting to bring Derek in. But if Derek could save Liam’s life… would it still be selfish. But Liam was okay, just in a coma. But was that really a life? Stiles rubbed at his face again, pulling out his phone and scrolling down the contacts. He hesitated at the sight of Derek’s name, near the top. For a second he hovered over it, leg bouncing with anxiety. He considered it, before turning his face and clicking the button. Immediately the calling screen popped up. Again he hesitated before hitting the end call button. No, he wasn’t going to bring Derek into this.

“You ready to go?” Mr. Banner asked, “Steve called asking us to bring back takeout for dinner, something about Clint shooting the stove.”

Silently Stiles nodded, glancing back at Liam once more. Lightly brushing his fingers against Liam’s hand, reminding the werewolf that he was here, Stiles walked out of the room. He heard something, twitching his head and looking around. It sounded almost like, the buzz of a fly. But that was ridiculous, there wasn’t a fly around him. Taking a shaky breath, Stiles followed Mr. Banner and Thor to the car. Once outside, Stiles flinched backwards. The noises of New York was never going to become background noise to him like the others promised.

“Don’t forget Dr. Banner, we must pick up the young witch,” Thor reminded Mr. Banner.

“Her name is Wanda, Thor and she’s our first stop,” Mr. Banner replied.

It had taken Stiles a while to get used to Wanda. But now they were okay friends. Her powers kinda scared him a bit at first, after all she could practically kill someone with a thought, but soon he realized she was actually really sweet. She had also lost someone, her older brother, but she was recovering slowly. And besides, she didn’t push him to speak as much as the others.

“Get in,” Mr. Banner called.

Stiles started, not realizing that they had already gotten to the Library where Wanda spent most of her time. The older girl forced Stiles to scoot over, which he did without argument, before buckling in. Unlike most people, Stiles found the silence comforting rather than awkward. Silence meant that he could hear if someone was after him. Too loud and he wouldn’t be able to protect the people he loved.

“What should we grab to eat?” Mr. Banner asked.

Now the silence felt awkward, thanks for that. Starting to twitch, his breath becoming shallower. Thankfully Wanda saved him, answering the question so that he didn’t have too. Lightly squeezing her hand in thanks, Stiles relaxed.

“I don’t think I’ve had Chinese yet,” Wanda said.

“Chinese it is then,” Mr. Banner replied, his eyes flicking towards Stiles.

Shrinking in on himself, Stiles prepared himself for an awkward car ride.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

It turned out that Clint actually had shot the stove, why was the current mystery for Stiles. But currently he was full, the Chinese in New York was certainly better than the one in Beacon Hills, and content. Well, mostly content. He was still thinking of ways he could get the mountain ash out of Liam’s body, wondering exactly how he could do it safely. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. Brow furrowing, as the only people currently alive that had his phone number was in the room with him or so far away that they wouldn’t consider calling him (example: Jackson and Isaac). Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Stiles paled slightly at the name. Why was Derek calling him.

“You okay kiddo?” Steve asked, sitting up.

Numbly Stiles nodded, hitting decline on his phone. Before he could put it back in his pocket his phone started to buzz again, Derek’s grumpy faced picture with the name Sourwolf underneath him reappearing. Again he hit decline, a few seconds later a text showed up.

**From Sourwolf:**

**Goddammit Stiles, answer your phone.**

A few seconds after the text popped up, his phone started buzzing again. Before anyone else could question him, as he could clearly see one of them was going to do, Stiles fled the room. Now safely in his little safe haven, a random room he discovered that no one had claimed so Stiles had moved some old furniture in here and called it his safe haven (even though he was pretty sure everyone knew about it), Stiles glanced reproachfully at his phone. Another text was there.

**From Sourwolf:**

**Stiles, answer your phone.**

As though the werewolf could tell he had read the text, he called again. Biting his lip and looking away, Stiles finally answered the call. For a while he didn’t say anything, just breathing into the phone.

_ ~Stiles?~  _ Derek’s voice filtered through the phone.

His breathing was getting shakier. He felt like crying now, just hearing someone that used to be pack with him’s voice was breaking down his walls. Frantically scrubbing at the tears now streaming down his face, Stiles took a shaky breath.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice cracked.

_ ~I just got the news of what happened in Beacon Hills… I’m sorry Stiles.~ _

“It was my fault,” Stiles whispered, “They shouldn’t have died because of me.”

_ ~Stiles…~  _ Derek sounded exasperated even over the phone  _ ~It wasn’t your fault~  _

“It was, they were after Void…”

_ ~That’s not your fault. Chris should have done something about it~  _

“He tried. They killed him.”

Sinking down onto the ground, despite a perfectly good chair sitting right next to me, Stiles drew his knees to his chest and leaned against the big stuffed arm chair. Tears were flowing freely down as he remembered Chris locking them in a room, trying to convince the hunters that Void had been taken care of. They had shot Chris point blank in the forehead, Scott having to forcefully drag Stiles away. That memory would forever be seared into his brain. 

_ ~The article said Liam and you were the only survivors. How’s Liam doing?~  _ Derek asked.

“He’s in a coma. They went for t-the p-pain-painful route. H-he was injected with mo-mountain a-ash and wol-wolfsbane. I got th-the wolfsbane o-out but th-the mountain a-ash is still i-in him,” Stiles’ voice was shaking so badly he was unsure if Derek could understand him.

_ ~The hospital can’t do anything?~  _ Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head before remembering that Derek couldn’t see him, “N-No… Derek I-I don’t k-know wha-what to do,” Stiles admitted.

_ ~Where are you?~  _ Derek demanded.

“N-No. D-don’t get involved.”

_ ~You’re pack Stiles. Now tell me or I’m getting Braeden to track you down~ _

Silently weighing the options, trying to calm down enough to answer, Stiles rubbed the bite on his neck. Eventually he decided to go the easier route, knowing that Derek would have Braeden track him down. It would be better to meet with Derek somewhere rather than to have him appear at the tower. Not only would Steve and Tony attack Derek, but Derek would probably break into the tower to get to Stiles. Stupid Sourwolf and his stupid Sourwolf friends.

“N-New York,” Stiles admitted.

_ ~Alright, you know the cafe across the street from Oscorp? Meet me there tomorrow at six~ _

“You already had Braeden track me down didn’t you?”

_ ~You weren’t answering your phone idiot~ _

Stiles sniffed once, wiping underneath his nose as he held back laughter. It was nice to talk to Derek again, even if it practically made him have a mental breakdown. 

_ ~Bye Stiles~ _

“See you tomorrow Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered.

Now, to escape from the tower to meet Derek, easy. Not.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, this has gotten a lot of attention. I’m happy you guys like this!!
> 
> Stiles: She must like you if she’s putting off Misadventures to write this.
> 
> Me: Oh shush you.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me? And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense in playing games, when you've done all you can do.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Sneaking out didn’t actually end up happening. When Stiles woke up the next day, he found the tower completely empty. Honestly he wasn’t that surprised, they tended to randomly disappear. Villains didn’t take vacations, not even for the guardians of a traumatized teenager. 

**_Good Morning Mr. Stilinski, Tony has asked me to inform you that him and the others will be gone all day today. If my memory servers are right, they’re on their way to Mexico to fight a small branch of Hydra. You are too remain in the tower, unless in the case of an emergency or if you take Pepper or Happy._ **

Slightly startled from the random voice of JARVIS, Stiles lashed out. But that wasn’t the only thing that happened, he somehow managed to get himself stuck to the wall. You heard him right, stuck to the wall. Once his brain caught up to everything that happened, Stiles found himself following onto the ground. A small oof escaped him, even as he got to his feet. What had happened? Had he imagine that?

Shaking his head, no he wasn’t going to deal with that now, Stiles made his way into the kitchen. For some reason Clint’s arrow was still in the stove, but Stiles chose to ignore it. If it became a hazard one of the others would deal with it. Hopefully, maybe? Most likely not. But Stiles wasn’t going to risk blowing up the tower by pulling out the arrow. That was just dumb.

Finding some cereal, sorry Mr. Banner, Stiles poured the cereal into a bowl and filled it with milk. After finding a clean spoon (when was the last time someone actually did the dishes? And why hadn’t Tony hired a maid or something?) Stiles sat at the breakfast bar and ate his cereal. The quietness of the tower relaxed him slightly, usually it was too loud. Already he had multiple panic attacks because of the noise (and Tony blew something up in the lab, that one had actually caused him to lash out at anyone who came near him. It took Steve holding him down and talking to him in Polish to bring him out) and the quiet was a welcome relief to how it usually was. 

Deciding to watch some TV, Stiles headed to the living room. Well, one of the living rooms. On the couch was a pile of blankets and a random pillow. Had Tony slept on the couch last night? What did he do this time? Silently checking for any socks that might have fallen off of Tony’s feet (for some reason he wore socks to bed…?), Stiles found a face mark. Making a face Stiles decided it was probably better to sit in the armchair. 

After a few hours of watching TV Stiles began to wonder what time it was. Glancing at the clock, Stiles took note of the time. At some point last night he had a horrible nightmare, stayed up a few more hours after with Steve talking gently to him in Polish, before he finally drifted off again. He hadn’t realized just how long he had managed to sleep since then, it was already close to five. While he hadn’t had a nightmare after the horrific one last night, the images of Liam getting injected and him getting mauled to the point of near-death flashing through his mind again (and by mauled he meant brutally beat and basically tortured by the hunters), he had been restless and woke a few times. 

Once he finished eating the snack he grabbed earlier (a random bag of chips he found (they were addicting)) Stiles returned to his room silently, digging his bag out from under his bed. While he had all the time in the world to unpack, he just couldn’t bring himself too. No one had mentioned it yet, even though there were only around two posters on the wall and a few of his things strewn across the room. Well, not exactly strewn. They had their place. After finding a pair of clean clothes; an off-white plain t-shirt and a red hoodie with a random pair of jeans, Stiles put on his shoes. Running a hand through his hair, starting to feel anxious about the meeting with Derek, Stiles tried to calm himself. When that didn’t work he went into the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face, looking up at the mirror.

Bandages peeked over his shirt, reminding him of his still healing injuries, as well as the blue cast still on his arm. While he was still supposed to have a sling on, Stiles refused to go anywhere near that thing. It restricted his movements and he did not like it. There was no way he was going to put it on. Tugging the sleeve of his hoodie more securely over his cast, Stiles grabbed his toothbrush and clumsily put some toothpaste on it, before brushing his teeth. Once he had finished, Stiles glanced back up at his reflection. A jagged scar from a knife, ran from the top of his right ear down to his jawline. While it wasn’t that obvious, it was to him. Another scar was on his collarbone, but that was mostly covered by his hoodie and shirt. 

Wandering back into his room, Stiles grabbed his phone and earbuds, finding his wallet and stuffing it into his pant pocket. Even if he wasn’t going to meet Derek until later, he wanted to get out sooner. Before Tony and the others got back.

Then he moved downstairs, finding the garage. Despite the fact he knew how to drive, Stiles felt a sense of wrongness in taking one of the cars. It wasn’t Roscoe and he couldn’t stand the thought of driving another car. That used to be his mother’s car, but he didn’t have it anymore. There was just something about not driving her car that made him uncomfortable. Instead he looked around, finding a skateboard. Why Tony had a skateboard he didn’t know, but he was glad for it. Once upon a time Stiles was the best on a skateboard at his school, being able to do the tricks that everyone else struggled with. Obviously he wasn’t pro at it, but that didn’t keep him from trying. 

Ignoring JARVIS’ calls, saying that he shouldn’t leave without someone else. And reminding him that Pepper was due to check up on him a few hours. But Stiles instead put on the padding, except for on his cast as it didn’t fit over it, and the helmet. Sneaking out the backdoor, skateboard in hand, Stiles made his way into a back alley. By skateboard it would take him maybe an hour (at most) to get the Oscorp tower and by extension the cafe. He was also pretty sure that the cafe there was also the place Steve liked to go and sketch. 

Once out of the alley, Stiles pushed off on the skateboard and began to ride down the sidewalk. It would be best if he avoided any places he knew that Pepper or Happy (or someone at SHIELD that knew about him) would be. One of those places did not include the Oscorp tower (as far as he knew) or the cafe that he was meeting Derek at. Turning a corner Stiles cursed, seeing a crowd of people coming from both ways. Stopping, Stiles looked around looking for another way to go. Seeing a side alley he headed there, knowing there would be less people. Thankfully there was no one, drug deals or otherwise, down that alley. Skating through quickly, Stiles chose instead to take the back alleys in order to avoid people. Taking his phone out Stiles checked the time, finding it slightly closer to six. The bad news, he had a few missed calls from Pepper. Wincing slightly, Stiles chose to ignore the calls. For now at least, if she texted him he might answer. But so far she hadn’t.

Stiles continued down the streets, turning a corner and kicking up the skateboard into his left hand. The cafe was right there, across the street from him. Behind him was Oscorp, which wasn’t that impressive to him compared to Avengers Tower (even though he hadn’t been inside of Oscorp yet). Smiling slightly, Stiles crossed the street with a small crowd of people. Already his paranoia was starting to set in, even though he knew he was being ridiculous. Taking a steadying breath, Stiles broke away from the crowd and entered the tiny cafe. It was close enough to six that Stiles decided to check around for Derek, slightly surprised to actually see him. 

At the same time Stiles found Derek, he stood up and walked over. Biting his lip gently, Stiles looked down. Slightly startled by the arms that wrapped around him tightly, Stiles tensed up before returning the hug. It had been at least a year since Stiles had seen him last, as Derek had left in the middle of his junior year and now it was around the middle of his senior year. Not exactly yet, at least not for Stiles. Taking online courses was new for him (Steve having to remind him at least once every day to do his work) so that might be part of it. Tears gathered in Stiles’ eyes, even as he clutched Derek tighter. The older male let him squeeze him as tight as he possibly could, which seemed a bit tighter to Stiles honestly.

“How are you doing?” Derek questioned.

Stiles shook his head, throat closing up. For some reason it was easier to talk to Derek on the phone (possibly because he had no choice) versus in real life. Frowning slightly, Derek lightly traced the scar on Stiles’ face. Closing his eyes, whether with shame or because of some other reason, Stiles refused to look at Derek. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket again. 

“Who’s that?” Derek questioned.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and winced, seeing a text from Pepper. Silently he showed his phone to Derek before sending a quick reply.

**To Pepper:**

**Going to visit Liam.**

Without saying anything to Derek, unable to form any sort of words since his throat felt closed up, Stiles started on the way to the private hospital Liam was at. For once Derek didn’t question him beyond that. Instead he offered a comfort of sorts. It wasn’t until they were halfway there, Stiles still holding onto the skateboard, that Derek even spoke up.

“Is Pepper your guardian?” Derek questioned.

Stiles lifted his hand in a so-so gesture, waiting at the crosswalk with the crowd. Moving slightly closer to Derek, under the pretense of not wanting to get separated but really because he wanted some sort of comfort, Stiles glanced up. He caught the brief look of worry on Derek’s face before it smoothed out.

“Sort of?” Derek asked, watching Stiles nod, “So she’s like a nanny.”

Pulling a face at the implication that Stiles couldn’t look after himself (sometimes he felt more like he was taking care of the others more than they took care of him (Clint shooting the stove for example)), he glared at Derek. The other man raised his hands in surrender while crossing the street. That was good, Stiles could still intimidate people. However usually Derek wasn’t one of those people.

“Okay. Not a nanny. Someone your actual guardian has check up on you occasionally?” Derek asked.

Nodding once again, Stiles opened the door to the private hospital. The secretary glanced up once before smiling at Stiles. It was kinda sad just how known he was to the hospital staff, visiting at least once every day. As he walked through the doors leading to Liam’s room, Stiles’ phone buzzed again. Glancing down he saw the response from Pepper.

**From Pepper:**

**You know Tony doesn’t like it when you go off on your own, I’m heading there now. Stay there.**

Lightly sucking on his bottom lip, worrying at it, Stiles thumbed at his phone. Unsure of how to respond, Stiles just entered in a simple ‘okay’ before sending it to Pepper. Then he glanced up to see Derek’s raised eyebrow.

“You snuck out didn’t you,” Derek accused.

The face he made was one of pure innocence. Rolling his eyes Derek followed Stiles into Liam’s room, inhaling sharply at the sight of the young beta on the bed. Subconsciously Stiles knew that Scott’s alpha prowess hadn’t gone to Liam, despite the fact that Stiles knew that Scott was dead. Not even an alpha could survive getting his chest caved in (let’s just say that getting beat to death by a baseball bat wasn’t a fun way to go) and his skull crushed. Scott hadn’t even been able to begin the healing process before the red faded from his eyes and he went limp. Even after Scott died Liam’s eyes stayed yellow, even when he was injected with the poison. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was in a coma,” Derek whispered.

Stiles’ throat closed up tightly and he barely held in the sob threatening to rip through his chest. In a sign of comfort, Derek put a hand on his shoulder. Turning into Derek’s side, Stiles gripped his henley and shook silently. He was not going to lose it with Derek here. There was no way. They stood there for a second, only pulling away at the sound of Pepper’s heels on the aluminum floor.

“Stiles Stilinski how dare you leave without…. Oh,” Pepper suddenly cut off at the sight of Derek.

“Hello,” Derek’s eyebrow rose at the sight of Pepper.

“I’m sorry, Pepper Potts, and you are?”

“Derek Hale, old friend of Stiles. I only recently heard about what happened and came to make sure he was okay. I apologize, I thought he told someone where he was going.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. Childish, he knew, but it was the only response he could think of. Pepper glanced over at Stiles reproachfully, crossing her arms. 

“He hasn’t been telling anyone much of anything. Refuses to talk too, unless it’s when he’s sleeping or to ask to visit Liam,” Pepper replied.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to glare at Pepper. There was no need for her to tell Derek that. Despite him being an old friend (emphasis on  _ old _ ), she had no right to tell people things about him. Not that he was going to tell Derek, traumatically mute hello?, but still!

“Oh really. When I knew him you practically had to gag him to get him to shut up,” Derek replied raising an eyebrow at him.

This time Stiles just rolled his eyes before moving to sit behind Liam. The mountain ash flowing through the beta’s veins seemed to call out to Stiles, but it was too dangerous. Even he knew that. And there was no way he was going to risk Liam too by manipulating the mountain ash inside of him. The voices of Derek and Pepper seemed to leave him, as the mountain ash’s calls got louder. It got to the point that he covered his ears. This was the first time this had happened, of course he could sense the call of the mountain ash but this was extreme. Now it was basically all he could focus on.

“Stiles!” Derek shook him violently and Stiles lashed out.

But not in the normal way, no. The mountain ash inside of Liam’s veins practically seeped through the comatose wolf’s skin, before surrounding Derek in a circle. Thankfully it seemed that Pepper had left, possibly to let Derek take care of Stiles alone. Shock marred Derek’s features, and that was all it took to let Stiles know what he had done. Shaking slightly, Stiles glanced over at Liam. Nothing had changed. The young wolf was still in a coma, vitals still steady. It was like nothing had happened. But something had. Derek was stuck in a mountain ash circle, the same mountain ash that had been inside Liam just moments ago. That was when he realized he couldn’t let go of the bar around Liam’s bed. Tugging didn’t loosen the grip, if anything it seemed to make it worse. It was like he was covered with some sort of sticky substance, like super glue. Panicking slightly, Stiles’ finally managed to unstick and collapsed onto the ground.

“Stiles?” Derek’s own voice was shaky.

“I-I,” once again Stiles’ throat closed up, even as he kneeled down to break the mountain ash circle around Derek.

Once it was broken Derek pulled him close, holding his shaky body close to him. Everything felt hyper sensitive, he could hear everything. And once again, he had been getting stuck to something. Fear filled his entire being. What was happening to him?

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Long after Stiles had gone back to the tower from the hospital, accompanied by Derek, was when his guardians got home. One look at them was all Stiles needed to shrink into the couch (the imprint of Tony’s face long gone now), and try to hide from the world. Derek was sitting on the armchair away from him, chatting softly to Pepper (who had refused to leave him alone (except to go to the bathroom but then she was standing right outside)), and offering no sense of support. Of course, he had semi-lied to Derek (more like avoided telling him the truth by letting him assume), so it was obvious that was going to come back to bite him in the butt (bad analogy). Clint and Natasha immediately left, letting his guardians take care of it (and hopefully they would take care of the arrow in the stove (somehow Pepper hadn’t found it yet)). Then Mr. Banner went to his lab with Thor, something about an asgardian item they found in the hands of Hydra terrorists? Wanda lightly squeezed his shoulder as she walked by with Vision.

_ ~They’re pissed so be careful. Well, Tony is the most. Steve just reminded him that you’re a teen~ _

Stiles didn’t bother to give her a reply, just send a pleading look to her back as she left the room to do something with Vision. Then he turned back to look at his two guardians. Out of the two Steve seemed to be the most rational, Tony just was fuming. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Tony asked, collapsing onto the seat across from him.

All he had in reply was a raised eyebrow, questioning the wording of Tony. Even Steve looked exasperated at that. Though Steve always seemed exasperated around Tony (or amused, or some other emotion that Stiles didn’t like to think about (ewwww)), so it didn’t really surprise Stiles. 

“Of course you don’t. Why do I even bother,” Tony muttered.

“Tony,” Steve said in a warning tone of voice.

That also was a tone Stiles heard from Steve, hardly ever directed at him though.

“What were you thinking?” Tony demanded.

Again Stiles couldn’t help but feel exasperated. Crossing his arms he leaned back in the chair, for goodness sake he was almost an adult. Why did they treat him like a child? And why was Tony asking questions anyways? Did he actually expect Stiles to answer. Literally the only times he ever spoke was when he was forced (and usually that consisted of him just yelling at them to stop) or when he had to ask to go visit Liam (which usually all he had to do was go up to them and try to force out words before they gave up and just took him (except for Tony but all Tony would get out of him was Liam’s name before Stiles went completely silent again)). 

“Of course, you weren’t thinking. Do you know what could happen to you on the streets of New York?” Tony demanded.

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded, not bothering to even try to formulate a bunch of body language to remind Tony that his father was the Sheriff. Which meant that by extension he knew how to take care of himself when it came to someone trying to hurt him. 

“I can list off some if you want me too,” Tony continued, even as Stiles was starting to feel cornered by the way Tony was acting, “Let’s start small. There’s muggings, drug deals that get nasty when you interrupt them, beatings, people raping other people,” Stiles’ breathing was starting to get shorter and quicker with every word Tony said, “Let’s not forget the violent attempts of murder, and just plain murder. Oh and the kidnappings and the mix of rape and murder…”

Tony’s words were starting to blur together. All Stiles could hear now was the rushing of his own blood, which was getting louder and louder and louder with every breath. Was he even breathing? Stiles wasn’t sure anymore. His own vision was getting blurry, Tony fading in and out. Of course Tony didn’t seem to notice though, even as he clawed at his own chest. Everything was feeling numb now. But he couldn’t breath. He wasn’t getting enough air. Why wasn’t he getting enough air?

“Stiles, Oddychaj, oddychaj ze mną.”

Someone had taken the hand that was clutching his own chest, exaggerating their own breaths when it came to them breathing. Without realizing it Stiles was following their rhythm, focusing on the Polish words more than his blood rushing in his ears. It didn’t take long for Stiles to calm down, even as he followed Steve’s breathing. However he didn’t open his eyes, scared of what he would find. Resting his head on Steve’s chest, much like he did after he woke up from a nightmare, Stiles just focused on copying his own breathing with Steve’s.

“You good?” Steve asked after a few minutes, not moving at all.

Waiting a few seconds, Stiles opened his eyes slowly and nodded. All he could see was Steve’s suit, the newer one rather than the older one he wore when searching for a guy named Bucky. Slowly moving his head around to search the room, he noticed it was empty of everyone except for him and Steve.

“I kicked them out,” Steve said with a small smile, “Your friend argued for a few seconds before practically dragging Tony out. He feels awful by the way.”   
Stiles didn’t show any signs of replying, instead sagging against Steve. Now he felt exhausted, the panic attack sapping him of all of his strength. 

“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Steve continued the conversation, filling what had slowly become an awkward silence.

Even if Stiles was talking, he was to tired to argue. With a simple motion Steve hauled Stiles up, taking him into his room. Curling up on his bed, injured arm elevated, Steve went through his usual task of checking the bandages before tucking Stiles in. After shutting off the lamp, all but a small table lamp. It had a dark inside, styled kinda like you would see one of those glass blower things, that twisted slightly and had a pointed top, but had multi colored glass that glowed on the outside. And no it was not a nightlight, more like a calming glow for when he woke up from nightmares. A kinda wave like thing moved up and down the edges, soothing his anxiety and nerves if he stared at it long enough. Now his room was dark, the glow of the light slowly soothing him to sleep. Before he drifted off completely however someone entered his room, icy blue eyes glowing. But they were familiar. Derek’s eyes, he thought as sleep pulled him in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m too lazy to check how long that was. Also the Polish words Steve spoke translates to: Breathe, Breathe with me.
> 
> Stiles: She apologizes for any inaccuracies as she used Google Translate.
> 
> Me: Sorry.
> 
> Review Request Here -- But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over, it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I’m updating this more than I am updating Misadventures. *looks away shamefully* But that’s one shots and I have a whole year to finish that… I’ll update that after this… maybe.
> 
> Stiles: I don’t care if she wants to update I’ll tie her up if she even considers updating Misadventures.
> 
> Me: Excuse you! I kidnap Jordan more often than you!
> 
> Stiles: Really? When was the last time you kidnap Jordan?
> 
> Me: Uhh…
> 
> Stiles: Exactly.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- And every, everything isn't only what it seems, so hold these words that you never told me. It's time to say goodbye, it's time to say goodbye. It's time to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

_ It was dark, everything casted weird shadows from the flickering lights of the alley way. His heart beat loudly, Liam coming up behind him. They were cornered, nowhere to go and no one to help them. The hunters had killed off anyone trying to prevent them to getting to him. Then they came from the shadows. The light glinted off of the knife in the main hunter’s hand. Her face was screwed up in a crazed smile, twirling the knife. Around Stiles the wolves switched, blue and yellow eyes gleaming with Scott’s red eyes still hidden behind his human form. _

_ “Leave now,” Scott growled, staring at the hunters in a line. _

_ “I don’t think so,” the shortest hunter said, a girl with her dark hair pulled up in a bun, “He’s void. Void cannot survive.” _ _   
_ _ “He’s not void anymore! We fixed that!” _

_ “There’s where you’re wrong,” the lead hunter said, her crazed smile growing, “Void is always and forever, unless we kill the host.” _

_ A gunshot rang out and Mason, the semi-chimera, fell to the ground with his eyes lifeless. Behind him Liam cried out as his eyes gleamed angrily, tears streamed down his cheeks. Stiles kept him from attacking, pulling him back to the alley wall. The pack fought, the tallest girl with long wavy brown hair wielding Stiles’ own baseball bat. All Stiles had was his wits and fist to fight, which didn’t amount to much. One of the hunters, the only male in the group of girls, came up behind Lydia (who was holding back her scream for Mason) and sliced her neck. Lydia’s scream, her own death, pierced the air as she fell to the ground. Blood dribbling out of her neck. The werewolves covered their ears. Tears streamed down Stiles’ face, as he moved to crouch behind a dumpster.  _

_ “Kill the pack, then we can get Void,” the lead huntress, with semi-long brown hair, called out. _

_ One of the hunters grabbed Malia’s wrist, encircling their legs around her waist, before using Malia’s claws to slash her own throat. Blood squirted out of the wounds, not healing, as Malia collapsed to the ground. She choked to death on her own blood. Two hunters came after Kira, attacking her from both sides. They used knives and swords to beat and maul her to death. Kira didn’t have a chance.  _

_ “Run! Stiles run!” Hayden called, turning her attention away from the fight for a second. _

_ All they needed was that one second. The hunter with the sword, also the hunter with the shortest (and only blonde) hair of the girls, came up from behind and jabbed the sword straight through Hayden’s body. Hayden’s mouth opened in a slight gasp, air whooshing out of her, as the huntress yanked the sword upwards. The yellow flickered out of Hayden’s eyes, before she fell to the ground with her human shape. All the hunters went after Scott now, who was cornered. The alpha refused to go down, until they caved in his chest with Stiles’ own baseball bat. Then the lead huntress stomped on his skull, the sickening crush resonating throughout the alley.  _

_ “Stiles, go,” Liam whispered, “Go.” _

_ But Stiles couldn’t move, staring at Scott’s disfigured form. That was when Liam went to attack, but one of the girls grabbed him and looked at the leader for some sort of direction. Liam refused to fight back, instead standing there stiffly. However Stiles could see the fear in his eyes.  _

_ “Make it a slow death,” the lead huntress said, brushing her straight brown hair behind her ears. _

_ The shortest girl with the black hair grinned, bringing out a long syringe. Immediately Stiles recognized the substances into it, having seen that mixture in Deaton’s vet office before, mountain ash and wolfsbane. _

_ “NO!” Stiles shouted, as the black haired girl injected the substance into Liam’s neck, even as the other girls and the one male began to hurt Liam immensely. Cuts and bruises appeared on him, not healing due to the poisonous mixture inside of him. _

_ Immediately sickly blue veins showed the passage of the wolfsbane/mountain ash mixture. Stiles rushed towards Liam, but the blonde girl knocked him down. They used the bat, knives, and their own hands to beat Stiles to the ground. Once he was down they carved into him with the knife, the black haired girl keeping his face from getting marred. Her reasoning being that she wanted nothing to obstruct the face of Void. Stiles screamed in pain. _

That was when he woke up, screaming so loud he felt the strain against his vocal chords. Then sobs tore through his chest, cutting off the scream abruptly even as Derek rushed into the room. Sobbing harshly, clawing at his own bare chest, Stiles curled into a ball. Silently Derek came over, lightly touching his shoulder. It took some time, but eventually Stiles calmed down enough to breath normally. Without a word to Derek, Stiles gathered up some clothes before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tearing off his clothes and gently removing the bandages, Stiles started at the sight of his chest. Every single wound he had was healed, only the nasty scars left behind. Not even the stitches were left. Gulping heavily Stiles checked his body for the bruises, any open scar left. Nothing. Then he glanced at his arm with the cast. If the nasty gashes were healed…?   
“Stiles? You okay? Your heart rate went up,” Derek called through.

The shock was such that he couldn’t formulate a response.

“Stiles, one knock for no, two for yes.”

Breaking through his shock, Stiles knocked twice on the wooden door. Derek didn’t respond. Finding some plastic wrap, Stiles covered the cast before entering the shower. Under the stream of warm water Stiles was starting to mentally freak out. A bite from some sort of spider, his spark acting the way it was, and now all these weird powers. What was happening to him? He didn’t want to become a super human. Having his spark wasn’t exactly a super power because all he could really do is manipulate mountain ash and heal a little faster than a normal human, but it still took a few weeks when it came to broken arms and such. Not to mention his freaky intuition when it came to people he could trust and those he couldn’t. 

Turning off the water, Stiles stumbled out of the shower before drying off and getting dressed. Then he went to Derek, sending him a questioning look.

“They got called in for debriefing. Should be back by lunch at the latest. I already told them I’m kidnapping you for the day,” Derek replied without even glancing at him.

“W-why?” Stiles replied, clearing his throat after trying the first syllable.

“What happened yesterday Stiles, it’s not going to go away. We might as well train you so that you can better use whatever it is.”

Stiles frowned slightly and lifted his cast. Without having to say anything, Derek broke it open. Silently taking the cast off, Stiles mentally cataloged his arm and moved it around. Nothing hurt, no signs of bone moving. Clenching and unclenching his hand, Stiles nodded once.

“Let’s go,” Derek said, tossing the skateboard at Stiles.

Stiles caught it and followed Derek out of the room.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Nurse Renee had been Liam’s nurse since the beginning of him coming to this hospital. So she was used to the weird signs he had, how his wounds weren’t healing as well as they should be. Quite a few of them were still open, only closed by the stitches holding them together. Silently she hummed a light song, before allowing herself to sing as she entered Liam’s curtained area. Switching out the dying flowers with some new ones, Nurse Renee pushed a loose strand of auburn hair out of her face. Once she was done with that she moved on to Liam, changing out his bedpan and massaging his feet.

“Now, to change your bandages,” Nurse Renee mumbled, pulling down his blankets.

Gently peeling back the bandages, Nurse Renee checked on the injuries. What she found confused her. Most of these injuries were already starting to heal, right before her eyes. A shocked gasp escaped her and she dropped the bandage, staring intently at the skin knitting back together. This was remarkable! Grabbing a scalpel she took out the stitches, peeling back the rest of the bandages and doing the same. Soon there wasn’t even a scar left.

“How?” She mumbled, looking at her patient.

Still, he slept on.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

This meeting was boring, even Steve had to admit that. But he wouldn’t, Tony mused, Steve was too much of a goody goody to even mention it. However Tony didn’t care, it made for some interesting fumbling and blushing when Tony tried to get him to admit the truth. Besides, Tony had his ways of getting the information out of Steve, very fun and pleasurable ways. But right now Tony would rather be at home, taking care of his  _ nephew  _ rather than sitting here listening to Fury yabber on about possible Hydra bases and some recent sightings of the Winter Soldier. The only thing that Steve was probably taking any interest in was the Winter Soldier, which made Tony jealous. But only slightly, promise.

“Can we go home? I have a traumatized teen there with some grouchy friend of his,” Tony growled finally, losing patience.

“You better find someone to watch him,” Fury replied evenly, “You’re heading to Cuba.”

“We left him yesterday!”

“Yesterday was another day! Hydra does not take breaks! We have a tip that Hydra is currently smuggling an 084, a very powerful one. One that could destroy the whole world if put in the wrong hands. It’s so important that it requires the Avengers, all of them, to get it back,” Fury barked, “Do you understand?”

Before Tony could retort angrily, Steve cut him off.

“We understand. Suit up,” Steve directed the last part at him.

Angrily Tony stormed out of the meeting room, heading towards where his suit was. He was not pleased.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Usually, Stiles would not be able to manage this. But then again, he was one hundred percent sure that no one had ever managed to hang on a ceiling with only his hands and feet. Nothing else. Looking down at Derek, his eyebrows raised impressed, Stiles flipped off of the ceiling and landed in front of Derek in a spider like crouch. 

“So you can stick to thing,” Derek replied shrugging.

“I can also hear that spider crawling up the wall,” Stiles said cocking his head that direction, “Sense the different directions the air is moving, how it changes and what blocks it.”

“So you should be able to tell if someone was to attack you from behind.”   
“Hypothetically…”

If Derek noticed that Stiles seemed to speaking more, he didn’t mention it. Something that Stiles was secretly thankful for. Right now he was having to make an effort, force the words out. But somehow it was easier with Derek. Like he knew that Derek understood, to an extent, of how he felt. And Derek wasn’t going to judge him for blaming himself.

“Turn around,” Derek ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles did as told. However he felt like an idiot, just standing with his back to Derek. But then he felt a change in the air, coming from the right. His senses tingled in warning and Stiles quickly twisted, grabbing Derek’s arm before lifting his legs and wrapping them around Derek’s neck. Twisting his whole body, using the momentum of his movements, Stiles brought Derek down to the ground hard. In shock Derek stared up at Stiles, who was still straddling him around the neck.

“Spider sense,” Derek nodded, “Makes sense seeing that you got bit by one.”

“I got bit by a spider and got spider powers. Did I get bit by a were-spider?” Stiles questioned, moving off of Derek with a blush, “I also got really flexible. Wonder if I can shoot webs?”

“There is no such thing as a were-spider. And I think that would be around the extent of your abilities.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabbed the skateboard and skated up the side. Then he jumped off of it, grabbing the chains and using them to become like Tarzan. He swung from chain to chain, before stopping on the middle one with his legs above him and hanging upside down. 

“You look like a spider,” Derek called up.

Sticking his tongue out, Stiles crawled up the chain. Once at the top he looked down at Derek and flipped off again, landing behind the beta werewolf. Almost amused, Derek turned around with his arms crossed.   
“So?” Stiles asked.

“You definitely got a few new abilities,” Derek admitted, “Now you just have to ask yourself what you want to do with them.”

“I want to be normal,” Stiles replied immediately, “I didn’t ask to be bit. I’m not going to search out people to beat up, go out of my way to stop them. Unless I absolutely have to I’m letting the police or my guardians take care of them.”

Derek didn’t respond, other than looking slightly surprised at the words. But it was the truth. There was no way that Stiles was going to do like he did at Beacon Hills, going out of his way to research and track down whatever big bad it was. For once he was just going to leave it alone. There were already super powered humans out there that can take care of whatever crap that ends up happening.

“Can we visit Liam?” Stiles asked softly, biting his lip.   
“You’re seventeen, I don’t understand why you have to ask,” Derek muttered, tossing Stiles his skateboard again.

Grabbing it, Stiles pulled on the padding and helmet before skating off. Leaving Derek to follow at a slightly slower pace. They made it to the hospital in record time, leaving the skateboard and other equipment at the door before heading towards Liam’s room. Passing a stunned Nurse Renee, maybe there was a new patient with some weird ailment, Stiles and Derek made their way to Liam’s room. The flowers were fresh Stiles noted with a smile, sitting down next to Liam.

“Did they take off his bandages?” Derek questioned, sitting beside Stiles.

“Maybe…” Stiles trailed off as he checked Liam’s arm, “Derek the injuries gone.”

“That’s normal with werewolves.”   
“No, no. He wasn’t healing before, the injuries looked just as fresh as when he got them.”

Looking slightly more interested now, Derek came up behind Stiles. However Stiles wasn’t paying attention, instead looking at Liam hopefully. Biting his lip gently, Stiles held Liam’s hand tightly. Was he going to wake up? There wasn’t really a point of him still being in a coma, he was a werewolf for goodness sake.

“What if he becomes like Peter?” Derek said in an undertone, “He lost his whole pack in one night and ended up in a coma immediately afterwards.”

“Don’t talk like that. Liam is strong. Come on Liam, wake up. Please wake up. I’m still here, I’m not leaving you. Derek’s here too. You’re not alone,” Stiles was rambling now, “Come on kiddo. Don’t give up now. Wake up, wake up.”

One of Liam’s fingers twitched and Stiles immediately perked up. Even Derek looked surprised at that. Stiles moved closer to Liam, still holding his hand. 

“I know you can hear me Liam. Just wake up. You’re safe now, you’re safe I promise,” Stiles looked at Liam, trying to find any sign of him waking up.

There was nothing, not even another twitch of the finger. Disappointment filling Stiles, swallowing roughly. Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. The two sat there for a long time, just waiting for Liam to wake up. Once it got close to dinner, Stiles finally called it quits. But only after he read part of the book he was reading for school out loud for Liam. Slightly disappointed, the duo left, heading back to the tower.

**_**********TWM***********_ **

Heart hammering in his chest, Tony watched as everything went downhill. Shooting another beam at some random Hydra member, Tony flew down. Whatever they were transporting was awfully important if there were this many members and some inhuman things with them. One thing with pale skin and sharp teeth lunged at Steve, but was thrown into the air by Wanda where Tony blew it into smithereens.

“Nat, do you have the 084?” Tony called into the comm.

“Kinda busy,” Natasha replied, sounding slightly breathless through the comm.

An arrow flew by Tony’s side, hitting an inhuman with wings that was going after him. Dropping a few feet, Tony kicked a random Hydra agent in the face. A tooth flew out of the Hydra agents mouth, blood dribbling down his chin. 

“Got it!” Natasha suddenly called.

“I don’t like how that thing feels,” Wanda replied, pushing some Hydra agents back and manipulating an inhuman into freaking out and attacking some other inhumans.

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned.

“It’s dark.”

Before Steve could reply, Tony saw the movement to late. One of the inhumans broke free from the one that Wanda manipulated. It was a girl, no older than Liam was, with a blue pixie cut. Her hand thrust out, sparkles in smoke flying at Steve. He was enveloped in that stuff, screaming out in pain. Tony reacted without thinking, sending a bolt at the girl. But it bounced off an invisible shield, ricocheting back at Tony. The screams got louder, Tony seeing blood coming from Steve’s eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

“Do something!” Tony shouted.

“I’m on it,” Wanda replied.

Scarlet energy surrounded the inhuman, whose face was fully concentrated on Steve. The screams grew louder before the inhuman suddenly dropped to the ground as though she was a puppet with her strings cut. Steve collapsed to the ground, blood still dripping out of his nose and ear.

“We have to get him to medical help immediately,” Tony whispered, before flying back to the helicarrier that brought them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So… Steve has kinda become Stiles’ uncle Ben…
> 
> Stiles: WHAT?!
> 
> Me: Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Review Request Here → Take my pain away. Tear it out, tell me I was wrong, tell me I was wrong


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooooo, I think I might have given everyone the wrong idea when I said Steve is Stiles’ Uncle Ben. STEVE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!!! Like seriously, who would kill off Steve?
> 
> Stiles: You.
> 
> Me: You don’t get an opinion.
> 
> Stiles: *sticks tongue out*
> 
> Me: Currently re-watching Age of Ultron and remembering how annoying the Bruce/Natasha scenes are. Like seriously, did you have to make Nat look like a woman that needs a guy? Cause she really doesn’t.
> 
> Stiles: The Author is very feminist.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- I'm almost alive, and I need you to try and save me. It's okay that we're dying, but I need to survive tonight, tonight.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Once returned to the tower, Stiles was greeted by a bloody sight. And no, he was not kidding. There was blood all over the floor on the tower, people rushing to and fro inside. But the sight that really scared him, that struck fear into his veins, was the sight of Steve. Pale and bloody, laying limp on the couch, Steve had blood dribbling out of his mouth and ears. Tears of blood streaming down his face, nose bleeding. 

“Stiles!” Wanda exclaimed, rushing to his side.

Unable to form anything to say, not that he felt there was anything he could say, Stiles’ eyes flickered from Wanda to Steve. A hand was trying to steer him away, Wanda trying to block Steve’s limp form, but Stiles was seemingly stuck in place. His eyes fixated on Steve’s limp form.

“Wanda get him out of here!” Mr. Banner exclaimed, “Now!”

Without another word, Derek’s hand tightened around Stiles’ shoulder and, with Wanda’s help, took him into another room. Rounding and the other two, the second the door closed behind them, Stiles stared at them with wide eyes. It was Derek that asked the question for him, so that Stiles didn’t have too.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, sitting down on the couch.

“An inhuman. Her powers unknown, but she did something. Steve’s still alive, we got him here in time,” Wanda tried to comfort.

Taking a shaky breath, Stiles ran a hand through his hair. As if unsure what else to do, Wanda silently left the room. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to be able to protect themselves. Who could protect them if they couldn’t protect themselves? 

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked.

Without even saying anything, Stiles left the room. He had to protect them. He could protect them. There was no way he was going to let what happened to the pack happen to them. They were his new family, his only family left. Sure he still had Derek and Liam. But Liam was in a coma and who knew how long Derek would stay around.

Finding some spandex (don’t ask), Stiles began to make his suit. Remembering earlier, Derek comparing him to a spider, he designed it after a spiderweb and the spider that bit him as the logo. It was a long, very complicated, story about how he knows how to stitch. With his door locked no one interrupted him, assuming that he was trying to process what he saw earlier. But he had, now he was just designing the suit. And, with the newest gadgets and gizmos at his fingertips, he quickly finished this suit with all the finest touches. But then he remembered something from earlier. Swinging from chain to chain. 

How was he going to do that? In order to make a web strong enough he needed all sorts of special equipment. Maybe Tony had it, maybe he didn’t. However it was worth it to check, after all better that he had it rather than having to find it on some sketchy black market place. Silently sneaking out, Stiles found everything he needed and began to build, testing the web out and finding it stronger than just about everything (except like a random kitchen knife Stiles found), and capable of carrying his whole weight. 

“Stiles?” Tony’s voice filtered through the door.

Stiles stayed quiet, which seemed easier than ever before, instead attaching the web shooters onto the suit. Once that was finished he stuffed it under his bed and silently opened the door, staring down at the ground. It looked like Tony was about to knock again, his face drawn and pale. There were bags under his mind and worry lines on his face.

“He’s okay,” Tony said softly.

Shaking his head, Stiles looked at the ground. Once again his breathing shaky, Stiles felt himself getting wrapped up into a hug. Keeping himself from breaking down he gripped Tony tightly. There was no way he was going to break down. Not now. Not ever. Not in front of them. 

“It’s okay,” Tony told him.

Stiles shook his head again and managed to form a few words, “T-that’s… n-n-no-not o-ok-okay.” 

If Tony was proud of him for actually managing to form a sentence, at least for him, he didn’t show it. Instead he pulled Stiles closer, practically cradling him in his arms. Soaking up the comfort, knowing that soon he would need all of it, Stiles buried his face in Tony’s chest. In the corner of his eye, he saw the suit under the bed. Hardening his resolve, Stiles gripped Tony tighter. They could never know.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Waking up was a slow process. First, he felt his toes wiggle. Then his fingers twitched. Awareness lingered just out of his reach, but yet he could hear everything, feel everything. The sheets underneath him, the scratchiness of the fabric he was wearing, the itch on his ankle that he just couldn’t itch. Then he could hear the gentle footsteps of people around him, the air conditioning whirring. But he couldn’t wake up, the awareness slipped just beyond his reach. Taunting him. 

It had been for weeks, something keeping him back from waking up. For letting him heal properly. It was like there was a physical barrier. But then it disappeared, seemed to dissolve right out of him. And it was gone. He could feel himself healing, slowly every single injury inside of him was getting knitted together again.

Then he heard a voice, someone talking to him. His finger twitched, even as he tried to force himself to wake up. It was very difficult, just that one movement. And then the darkness pulled him back in. It was peaceful there. But he needed to wake up. He had to. The darkness tried to tug him deeper, but he fought. He fought long and hard. And it paid off. He didn’t know how long it took, how long it took him to fight the darkness. It took everything, everything he had, to get into the light. And now he regretted it. 

Breathing in sharply, choking on the tube in his throat. Panic filled him as he struggled to breath, pulling at the tube. Alarms sounded around him and a kindly nurse rushed to his side. 

“Relax your throat, relax,” the woman said.

It took all of his remaining strength to keep himself from struggling even more. Following the nurse’s instructions, he let himself relax his throat. She slid the tube out and set it aside. But now his throat felt raw and sore, dry from lack of liquids. However the nurse had read his mind somehow and gave him a glass of water with a straw.

“Sip on it, don’t gulp,” she ordered.

Again he followed the directions, looking around for anyone and everyone. But no one was here, just an empty white room. What had happened? All he remembered last was a bloodbath. Everyone was dying. Was he the only one that survived.

“We were starting to wonder if you would ever wake up,” the nurse commented, “However you have had a visitor every single day. He left earlier, a couple hours before you woke up. A nice and kind young gentlemen, very polite. He doesn’t talk much though.”

Spitting out the straw, completely confused. There was no one he knew that sounded like that. No one that fit that description, no one that he knew of at least. It wasn’t like any of them could have survived, except maybe Stiles. But Stiles could never shut up.

“Is there anyone you can call? Maybe the nice gentlemen?” the nurse replied.

“I don’t… I don’t know,” he replied softly.

“Well, we can call him. Let him know you’re awake.”

The nurse lightly patted his shoulder. But already he was feeling tired, which didn’t make sense. He had slept for a long time, he didn’t even know how long. The second the door closed he was out, sleeping once again with the darkness surrounding him.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Heart pounding, Stiles tried on the suit on for the first time. It fit perfectly, not one imperfection. But he couldn’t do anything with it now, as Tony had decided to kick him out of the tower. Well, sort of. In order to get Stiles, how did he put it, ‘socializing with kids his age instead of grumpy old men’, he had decided to put Stiles in school. You heard him right, school. The bane of every kids existence. 

“You’re gonna be late,” Derek said, handing Stiles a brown paper bag.

Glaring at Derek, Stiles grabbed the paper bag. He could honestly care less about school. What was the point of it? He didn’t have Scott there with him, he didn’t have the pack. There was no one there for him. 

“Just try,” Wanda added, sitting down besides him at the breakfast bar, “Who knows. You might even enjoy it.”

Scoffing, Stiles turned his face away. He had no clue what Tony was trying to do with this. Steve was injured, in the hospital. According to the others he was healing. But no one was letting him see Steve! It was like they were trying to do the whole if you don’t see it, then it isn’t real. But he had seen it. He had seen Steve bleeding to death on the couch. And with his imagination the way it is, he was imagining all the ways Steve could be dying.

“Now have fun and beat up any kid that gives your life hell,” Tony told him, coming up from behind.

“Tony, no,” Natasha said.

“What? I’m giving him good advice.”

“Ignore your Uncle,” Clint cut in, nudging his way between Derek and Stiles, “Don’t let any kid get to you. Let them know your guardians will ruin their lives if they bug you. Got it kiddo?”

“Clint,” Natasha said in a reprimanding tone before smiling gently at Stiles, “Just have a good day okay? Focus on school.”

Derek stood up with a sigh, lightly tapping on Stiles’ shoulder and gesturing for him to follow. Quickly grabbing his lunch and bag, Stiles rushed after Derek. Arguing followed him out. Once in the elevator Stiles relaxed measurably, pressing his forehead on the elevator wall. Focus on school. Yeah, that’d be easily. Note the sarcasm. 

“You’ll be fine,” Derek suddenly said, “Cause you’re strong.”

Was he though? He wasn’t strong enough to save the pack. When it really came down all he really did was hold the pack back. After all, they wouldn’t be dead if they weren’t protecting him. 

The elevator dinged, letting them off in the lobby. There had been a huge argument about what school they should let Stiles go to, mostly between Derek and Tony. Tony wanted Stiles to go to a private school (eww, snobby kids that think they’re better than everyone), whereas Derek had argued that Stiles would feel more comfortable in a public school. Eventually Derek had won, just about the rest of his ‘guardians’ had sided with Derek. So Stiles ended up going to Midtown High School, the only High School that was close enough that Stiles could walk. However, Derek had decided to walk him to school.

“It’s for the best Stiles,” Derek told him, continuing to walk, “You need to get your mind off of stuff.”

Scoffing silently, Stiles looked away. Lingering in the back of his mind was the guilt from the death of everyone at Beacon Hills, there were only a few survivors. Him, Liam, and some random other people that didn’t get in the hunter’s way. 

“I’ll call you if anything happens,” Derek told him once they stood outside the big brick building.

Glaring at Derek in a ‘you better’ sort of way, Stiles made his way inside. There were plenty of kids here, divided up into their cliques. Already he felt like the social outcast, which wasn’t that different, but nonetheless he felt awkward. Being the new kid was never good. Whispers followed him inside, finally disappearing once he got inside. Twitching at the noises filling his mind, silently realizing he forgot to take is Adderall (usually Steve reminded him), Stiles entered the office. 

“Hello, you must be Stiles Stilinski,” the secretary said with a smile, “Here’s your schedule. Umm, Gwen! Can you please show Mr. Stilinski to his classes and give him a quick tour of the school?”

Turning around, Stiles saw a girl with wavy blonde hair. When her name was called the girl looked up, brushing her side bangs out of her eyes. Then without a word the girl smiled and nodded, shifting her bag too the side.

“Sure Ms. Haven. Come on, Stiles?” Gwen replied. 

As his brain caught up with the rest of him, Stiles nodded suddenly and walked up to Gwen. Apparently she was waiting for that as that was when she walked out of the room. Holding the door open for him, which he acknowledged with a quiet nod, Gwen started the interrogation.

“What’s your locker number?” Gwen questioned.

Quietly Stiles handed over the slip of paper, which she took with a flourish  and began to read it. Heels clicking as she walked down the hall, Gwen went through her usual spiel (in Stiles opinion) about the school. Once they got to his locker she turned to him.   
“Here’s your locker, mine is just two down if you ever need anything. Locker one-eighty-five. Your next class is with me, so we can head over together. One question though, why did you come to Midtown High?” Gwen asked, “Not to pry or anything.’

Biting his lip, Stiles just shrugged and looked down at his shoelaces. Thankfully she didn’t press him anymore. However she did hover there for a second longer, before walking away. Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Stiles quickly put in the combo Derek and Wanda had forced him to memorize yesterday (so that he wouldn’t have any excuses not to go to school), before pulling out the books already put inside (he was like ninety-nine percent sure that was Tony’s doing). Then he went over to Gwen’s locker and followed her to class. Already most of the class was there. Gwen sat behind a brown haired slightly geeky looking kid, leaning forward in her desk to whisper something to him. A smile spread across his face and he turned his face to whisper something back. It reminded him painfully of Scott and Allison.

“Good morning class,” the male teacher started, “We have a new student. Stiles Stilinski, would you like to say anything?”

Not even shaking his head, Stiles sat down in the only empty seat beside Gwen. Anxious chittering started around him as Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out paper and a pen. It was going to be a long day.

**_***********TWM**********_ **

Once again he was down in the garage, working with little breaks for food or water. Honestly, he probably would have broken down by now if he hadn’t been distracting himself with making and perfecting his Iron Man suit. There was always something improve on, something to make it better. But lately he’s been finding it extremely difficult to do, thoughts overwhelming him. However he refused to stop, working hard to keep the thoughts from overtaking him. Then the others staged an intervention, with Derek’s help.

“Tony, this isn’t healthy,” were the first words out of Banner’s mouth.

“So?” Tony asked, feeling a headache forming at his temples and spreading outwards.

“You need to take a break. Sit down with Steve, eat some food, take a goddamn shower,” Clint said, sniffing Tony before wrinkling his nose.

“How can I? Steve nearly died, Stiles’ whole town was murdered brutally with him beaten to the brink of death, and now…” Tony put his head down his hands, “I need to get my mind off of things.”

Sitting down gracefully, Natasha steepled her fingers and stared at Tony. Taking a shaky breath, Tony tapped his fingers on the table. Off to the side Derek twitched, glaring over at Tony. Everything was starting to become overwhelming, he needed something to get his mind off of thinking about Steve.

“Tony you don’t need to be strong in front of us,” Wanda told him, “We’re family. Even Derek.”

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw the surprised look that Derek sported. But that didn’t matter to him, what mattered was not breaking down. Much like Stiles he was very against breaking down in front of people. Standing up abruptly, knocking his chair down to the floor with a loud clatter, before leaving the room. His feet took him towards the med bay, where Steve lay pale with a nasal cannula, which is the proper term for the tube thingy that goes in your nose for you uneducated heathens out there, in his nose. Right now his eyes were shut, light brown eyelashes brushing his sickly pale cheeks. 

All Tony could see however was the blood pouring out of his nose, his ears, eyes, mouth. Covering his face, staining his suit, dripping off his chin onto the dirty ground. The way his face screwed up in agony as the inhuman tortured him, twisting and writhing in the air. Tony could remember the pure helplessness that filled him, the horror filling him when he realized he couldn’t save him. He couldn’t save Steve from the utter agony of getting his insides boiled inside of him.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered.

Tony was staring down at Steve’s hand, which he was holding carefully (as though it was fragile china), so he didn’t notice that Steve’s eyes opened slowly. Glazed over blue eyes stared straight at Tony, a weak smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The hand into Tony’s squeezed him, not quite at the strength of usual, but enough that Tony looked up.

“Hey,” Steve croaked out, lips chapped.

“You had us worried there,” Tony greeted solemnly, “We were scared you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Ye of little faith,” Steve replied in a chastising tone, “I’m too stubborn not to wake up.” 

“I don’t know. You did sleep for seventy years.”

Steve shrugged weakly, before doubling over in a cough. Worry fueled Tony and he moved forward, helping hold Steve up. Once the cough was over he lightly pushed Steve back against the bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulder. A soft laugh escaped Steve, nearly turning into another coughing fit.

“You should rest. After all you’re like ninety something,” Tony teased gently, entangling his hand with Steve’s.

“Like you said earlier, I slept for seventy years,” Steve replied, lips twitching.

“ _ Haha _ .”

But a smile came to Tony’s lips, the first true one since Steve got injured. His hand shaking, Steve lifted it to cup Tony’s face.

“You worry too much,” Steve told him.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Tony replied, patting Steve’s hand before laying it back down at Tony’s side, “Get some rest.”

Without another word, Tony got up and turned off the lights. Waiting for a second, glancing back towards Steve, Tony sighed and left the room. The door slipped shut silently behind him. 

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Finally, lunch time. No more awkward times when the teacher called on him and Stiles didn’t answer. Instead sinking into his chair and wishing the spider had given him invisibility rather than flexibility. Like seriously, how does flexibility help. Invisibility was a lot cooler. So Stiles escaped outside, finding a secluded table in the corner and sitting there. But the solitude didn’t last long, two other lunches plopped down in front of him. Glancing up in shock he found the crooked smile of the brown haired boyfriend of Gwen and the hazel eyes of Gwen herself.

“Mind if we sit here?” the boyfriend said.

Shrugging silently, ignoring the looks the boyfriend and Gwen shared, Stiles poked out the lunch that he was pretty sure the whole group made. It was a nutella and peanut butter sandwich (Tony), a strawberry poptart (Thor), salad (Mr. Banner), bag of chips (Sam and Rhodes), a cherry juice box (Wanda), and a bag of candy (Clint). Oh, and let’s not forget the wonderful cartoon (drawn by non-other than Natasha Romanoff herself) that depicted him kicking ass. A small smile appearing on his face at the comic, which he stuck in his pocket, Stiles began to eat his lunch.

“I’m Peter Parker by the way,” the boyfriend said, filling the awkward silence and showing a camera, “I take pictures.”

If they were trying to get him to talk it wouldn’t work. Really the only ones he talked to was the comatose Liam (though apparently Liam woke up long enough to have a conversation before passing out again) and Derek. His guardians didn’t exactly give him a choice about talking so he didn’t really count that (and even then they weren’t very successful).

“You’re Stiles right?” Peter continued.

A quick nod was the only response Peter would get. In order to make it slightly less awkward, Stiles bit into his sandwich. Surprisingly however it was good, usually Stiles wasn’t that big of a fan of peanut butter. But the nutella just seemed to make it work. Kudos to Tony.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Peter continued.   
“Peter!” Gwen exclaimed horrified.

“Just an observation!”

Stiles grinned at them, shaking his head and making a motion that could either be interpreted that he didn’t care or that he needed a poop. But Peter seemed to take it as he didn’t care and pointed at Stiles in a way of defense. That didn’t matter to Gwen and she glowered at Peter before smiling gently at Stiles. Stiles didn’t eat all of his lunch (really just eating the sandwich and chips and drinking from the juice-box) and packed the rest away. 

That was when everything went to hell.

The ground shook with an explosion, cracks expanding across the courtyard. Screams of terror erupted and the kids scattered, Stiles joining them. Gwen and Peter screamed after him but Stiles ignored them. Pushing people out of his way, Stiles went into the bathroom and quickly changed into the Spiderman suit. No time like now to test it out. Thankful for the voice changer, as he was taking the chance that if the Avengers showed up that they’d recognize his voice, Stiles rushed out of the window.

It was mass chaos. Smoke rising from the ground and flipped cars, small fires burning along the roadside. Children and parents were running away from something. Then Stiles saw it. In the middle of the road was a girl enveloped in purple flames, violet eyes shining through, with a boy that seemed to be made of smoke. Standing between them was a girl with a blue pixie cut and behind them those that made Stiles’ blood boil. It was the Hunters.

“Hey, you do realize that this is a  _ school  _ zone right?” Stiles called out, startled by the change in his voice.

The eyes shifted, giving him a better look at them. Sparks surrounded the girl with the blue pixie cut and the smoke seemed to get clearer around the boy. Cocking his head to the side curiously Stiles sat on the side of a sideways car.

“Of course we know,” the girl with the blue pixie cut replied.

“Soooo, why did you blow up the cars then?” Stiles asked.

“Because we’re looking for a certain someone,” the lead huntress said, wearing a blue bandana around her head this time.

“And that means you need to blow up things outside a school?”

It seemed that they were getting frustrated, the purple flames growing and the shadows darkening. Sparks were starting to surround the girl with the blue pixie cuts hands.

“Go, you have no need to be here,” the male of the hunters said, stepping closer and pushing dark hair out of his face.

“You see, I do. After all. Innocents are getting harmed here,” Stiles said, getting to his feet gracefully.

“Casualties are worth it to get rid of the real enemy here,” The lead huntress cut in.

“And who would that be?”

“Void.”

His heart skipped a beat. They were still searching for him. How did they know he was alive. The survivors had been kept anonymous for their own safety, only the guardians and family members being informed. And even then only the closest family members. So how had they found out?

“ENOUGH!” The smoking sparkles were sent straight out Stiles.

However he reacted before he even knew what he was doing, flipping out of the way and watching the sparks completely eat away at the car, boiling it to the point it was nothing but melted metal. Fear fueled his next reactions, thrusting his hand out. Web, coated in mountain ash that just seemed to appear on it, enveloped the girl with the pixie cut. The Hunters scattered, but Stiles was a bit busy with the superpowered humans. Purple flames and black smoke came at him from both sides.

Diving out of the way, Stiles rolled and shot a web at the tree. Tugging on it Stiles flew at the tree, landing on it sideways and glancing over. The girl with purple flames howled at him outraged, the flames growing in size. Then the flames came at him and, despite his fast dodging, grazed his side. Screaming out in pain Stiles tucked and rolled, hand pressing against the burn. Closing his eyes tightly, Stiles thrust a hand out. Web shot out again, rushing towards the burning girl. But it burnt up at the contact. 

“Crap, crap, crap,” Stiles muttered, dodging the scary looking smoke, “Get rid of the dude then go after the girl.”

Leaping in the air, Stiles flipped and landed behind the dude made out of smoke. Once again he shot out web, but it went straight through him. The dude turned and Stiles’ eyes widened, flipping out of the way of the pillar of smoke. This was not good. 

A howl ripped through the air and someone flew through the air. The dude of smoke glanced at it fearfully before dissipating.   
“Coward!” the purple fire girl screeched. 

“About time you showed up,” Stiles muttered.

“A bit busy,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles glanced around for something he could use. All he really needed to do was douse the fire. But it wasn’t like there was a convenient water tower that he could topple over. However, there was a fire hydrant. Quickly running through all the possible ways to do it, Stiles finally decided on one.   
“See that hydrant, can you douse Ms. Flames over there. I’ll keep her distracted,” Stiles muttered.

“You better know what you’re doing,” Derek growled.

Stiles shot another web at the flaming girl, grabbing her attention. She screeched angrily again and shot a flame ball at him. Stiles leapt out of the way, ducking and rolling before grabbing a random crowbar and threw it at her. The girl’s flames licked around it, melting the metal and vaporizing it quickly. Eyes wide with surprise Stiles flipped backwards out of the retaliating flames. Thankfully the water from the hydrant was powerful enough that it drenched the girl within a few minutes. Soon she was nothing more but another girl in a black dress. Her hair was platinum blonde with multiple purple streaks, her violet eyes still shining as though she was burning.

“It’s over,” Stiles growled, shooting web at her. 

The web was infused with mountain ash again, preventing her from using her powers. Turning back Stiles went to find the girl with the blue pixie cut, but she was gone. Nothing left but a bit of web.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

A knife embedded itself into the wall, a few inches above Ryan’s head. But she didn’t care. Once again someone had prevented her from getting Void. He was so close, barely in her grasp. But once again he had slipped right through her fingers. Just like sand. She threw another knife, this once grazing Ryan’s arm. He hissed in pain, but otherwise did nothing. Banging her fist on the table, startling the others. That was when Dyana finally spoke up.

“I thought you were the ones in charge of the Beacon Hills Massacre. But you just fled from an amateur,” Dyana said, brushing the blue pixie cut out of her face.

“I thought you boiled Captain America’s insides, but the same amateur got one over you,” Rebekah replied, the lead huntress, as she got into Dyana’s face.

“They got Azar,” Ashan, the boy made of smoke added, “She’s in prison now.”

No one paid him any attention, Rebekah pacing angrily. No one said anything, Marina and Chantel talking quietly in a corner while Rose stroked the sword in her hand. Everyone was now afraid to say anything. The way that Rebekah was acting meant she could lash out at any second. But now, now they wanted to stay safe.

“Liam’s still alive,” Rebekah growled, “We need to tear Void’s heart into little pieces. If we are that means we need to kill everyone and anyone he knows that is still alive. Starting, with Liam.”

“Liam it is then,” Dyana replied, “Painful or quick?”   
“Pain, let’s kill him slowly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, I feel like you might need a list of the Hunters and those they’re working with (descriptions, names, etc.) so here:
> 
> Rebekah: Lead Huntress, medium length straight brown hair. Killed Scott and unknown others
> 
> Dyana: Lead Inhuman, blue pixie cut, power shows in the forms of sparkles in smoke and boils things to the melting point (boiled Steve’s insides)
> 
> Rose: Tallest hunter, long wavy brown hair, stole Stiles’ baseball bat. Killed Mason, helped kill Scott and Kira, held Liam while he was injected with poison, killed unknown others
> 
> Chantel: Shortest hunter, long black hair. Killed Malia, injected Liam with the poison, helped kill Scott, killed unknown others
> 
> Marina: One of the hunters, short blonde hair. Killed Hayden, helped kill Kira and Scott, killed unknown others
> 
> Ryan: Only male hunter, brown hair. Killed Lydia, helped kill Scott, killed unknown others.
> 
> Azar: Female Inhuman, violet eyes and long platinum blonde hair with purple streaks. Power of control over purple flames.
> 
> Ashan: Male Inhuman, unknown looks. Power of smoke, made out of smoke, can manipulate smoke.
> 
> Stiles: This was also possibly to help the author remember all of the hunters and inhumans.
> 
> Me: Shush you.
> 
> Review Request Here → Well excuse me while I get killed softly, heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay. At least 'til yesterday, you know you got me off my highest guard, believe me when I say it's hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You guys must hate me. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.
> 
> Stiles: She’s really not. If anything she laughs at the reviews quite often.
> 
> Me: Shush you.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- The buttons on my phone are worn thin, I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in. But I've broken all my promises to you, I've broken all my promises to you.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Despite the Hunters and their weird friends leaving, one getting sent to a special jail, the school was still shut tightly in lockdown. Stiles had hid himself in a random storage room, holding onto his backpack that had been stuffed with the suit.  One of the teachers was doing rounds, looking for the wayward students. At one point the teacher stumbled against Stiles, who had covered up the burns and nearly threw up when he first looked at the injuries, and quickly brought him to his class. They were all in the English Classroom, all scattered around in the room with tight knit groups. 

“Stiles!” Gwen exclaimed rushing to his side.

“You okay?” Peter demanded, coming up behind Gwen and putting a hand her shoulder.

Stiles nodded silently, moving towards them. Without another word Gwen and Peter tugged Stiles into the back of the room. Despite the burns on his left side of his body, Stiles refused to wince. There was no way he was going to let anyone in on the fact he was injured.

“They’ve called our families,” Gwen informed him, sitting on the floor with them.

“We’re not allowed to go anywhere until they show up,” Peter added, “So we’re stuck here for a bit.”

Tapping his fingers on the ground, Stiles bit his lip. That was just great, so Tony or the others would have found out eventually but still. They were going to see the destruction themselves. Not to mention everyone at Midtown High would find out that his guardians are the avengers. And no he did not want the attention that would come with that.   
“Gwen Stacy, your mother is here,” one of the teachers said coming in.

“Bye Stiles,” Gwen said, before kissing Peter softly and leaving. 

Now this was awkward. The pain in Stiles side was growing and he had to focus all of his attention on not letting it show. Instead he rested his back against the wall, turning his gaze upward. One hand cupped his left side, pressing against it gently. The pain grounded him. 

“Gwen give you the tour?” Peter asked.

Stiles nodded silently, staring at the door apprehensively. While he wanted to see which one was going to come get him, knowing that Steve probably wasn’t able to and that meant that Tony most likely wouldn’t come either. Last he knew Thor had left to get some sort of answers, probably about the toaster, and Mr. Banner was most likely doing some weird experiment in the lab (which was the number one place you could find him if he wasn’t on a mission). 

“Do you know who’s getting you?” Peter asked, before continuing when Stiles shook his head, “My Aunt May is. She’s the only one I have left.”

Biting his lip, Stiles glanced over at Peter. However Stiles knew that Peter wouldn’t want to have pity, so he didn’t give him any. Instead Stiles nodded at him and looked away. 

“Peter Parker, your aunt is here,” the same teacher as earlier said.

“See you later dude,” Peter offered before following the teacher out.

And so Stiles was left alone, no one with him. Slowly the others trickled out. Leaving only Stiles and three others left behind. One was a girl, the others were males. And they were all from what seemed to be different cliques. The girl was obviously a rebellious rock kinda girl. Fiery red ombre hair with dark red lipstick and dark eye makeup, very rebellious. On her head was a black beanie. Then there were her clothes. A black top with a black leather jacket over it, a short velvet dark plum skirt, dark nylons with short heeled black boots. Then there was the jock boy, a light brown (nearly could be called dirty blonde) haired boy. His shirt was ridiculously tight, showing off every muscle in his body. Then he had on some dark blue jeans, hugging his body in just the right way. And lastly was the bad boy, with tattoos running up and down his arms and wearing a leather vest, some dark jeans, and combat boots. His hair was mussed up, dark with some red tips. There was some eyeliner on his eyes, shadowing his dark brown eyes.

“Soo,” the girl said, parting her dark red lips, “Why hasn’t your family come to get you?”

“We could ask the same for you Aria,” the jock replied with a scowl.

“My family doesn’t care,” Aria replied, “They’d leave me here all night if they could. But your family is perfect isn’t it Tyler?”

“I never claimed it was.”

“I say we just leave,” the eyeliner guy suggested, “What are they gonna do to us? Expel us. Never once have they expelled anyone.”

“Says you Caden. Your father is the principal,” Tyler growled.

“He’s right. I’ve never been expelled either, even when they found me with a teacher. And guess what, the teacher is still here,” Aria said with a smirk.

“What about you new kid?” Caden said, “You got any messed up family that ain’t here to get you?”

Glancing up, not expecting anyone to include him, Stiles shrugged. Aria, the rebellious and only girl of the group, came closer. Now slightly uncomfortable, Stiles squirmed. The rest of the group came over, sitting in a circle with Stiles. 

“Oh come on, you can talk to us. We’re the unwanted, gotta stick together right?” Aria leered.

“Always the last ones to get picked up,” Caden continued moving closer.

“Really get to know each other when we’re stuck together,” Tyler continued.

“Very well,” Aria agreed.

And wow, that was very uncomfortable to think about. The others seemed to pick up on that, moving back. Jock Tyler rolled his eyes and snapped jokingly at Stiles. Flinching away, Stiles listened to the roar of laughter. It was Caden who hit Tyler, rolling his eyes.

“Ignore him,” Caden said, “He’s very pushy.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” Aria replied for him, leaning back against the wall relaxing.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, coming closer to the door. Everyone perked up, including Aria, and watched the door open. The teacher peaked her head through the room, smiling at the sight of them sitting together. 

“Stiles Stilinski, your sister is here for you,” the teacher said, “with a lovely man.”

Wrinkling his nose slightly, Stiles wondered if the teacher meant Wanda and possibly Derek. Then he got out, leaving the odd threesome(?) couple alone. It wasn’t so much that he was uncomfortable about them (it was more that he was uncomfortable about them going after him) than he didn’t like them. They were rather nice people, just slightly weird.

“Come along,” the teacher urged him, walking along the hallway.

Keeping up pace, Stiles followed the teacher.  However she moved fast and Stiles found himself jogging in order to keep up. Turning multiple corner Stiles was shocked to find the amount of devastation in the school. He had only seen part of it, the less destroyed part apparently. Tables were overturned, the cement cracked, and even some trees and grass were burnt. This was all because of him, the hunters were after Void. And because of that, they were after him. By extension, that means everyone close to him would die.

“Hey Stiles!” Wanda greeted, waving at him from just outside the police line.

And his prediction was correct, Derek was standing right next to her.  So he looked around for anyone else. And, despite the glare he gave to the teacher, Stiles was escorted right up to Wanda and Derek. Ducking underneath the yellow police tape, Stiles was escorted by Wanda and Derek towards the car. Press ran up to him, trying to surround him and get his side of the story. Derek glared at every single reporter that came towards him. However Wanda just strode in front of him with her head held high.

“I think we should visit Liam first,” Wanda announced, “The others need some time to calm down, which is why I got you instead of the others.”

“What did you do?” Derek demanded.

“Nothing you can prove. I know nothing about cars.”

That got a little laugh out of Stiles. A true smile showed on his face, caught by Wanda when she glanced into the rearview mirror. No mention was made the whole drive to the hospital. The second they walked into the hospital, Nurse Renee rushed up to their side.

“I’ve been trying to contact you but I always got sent to voicemail. Mr. Dunbar woke up,”  Nurse Renee told him.

Immediately Stiles rushed past the front desk, heading up to Liam’s room.  The others followed after Stiles. Throwing the door open, Stiles was immediately horrified by the sight. There was the dark haired hunter, the same one that injected Liam before, sitting next to his bed. She was murmuring to Liam, injected something into his IV. Clear liquid, slimy like, was getting pushed into the IV.

“Who are you!” Nurse Renee exclaimed.

She turned, bright blue eyes looking over at him. A smirk crossed her face and she drew out the needle, turning to them fearlessly. On the bed Liam spazzed, before going limp and closing her eyes. Fear filled Stiles, even as Wanda twisted her hand. Scarlet energy followed her fingers, flicking towards the hunter. But the huntress just raised an eyebrow and lightly stepped out of the way. The scarlet energy hit the window, melting it down.

“Child’s play,” the huntress tutted, smirking at Wanda.

With a mock salute, the huntress dove out the window. While the others rushed to the window to see where she had gone, Stiles rushed to Liam’s side. He was too still. Much too still. Fear filled Stiles and he quickly pulled out the IV.

“Liam, Liam fight it. Come on, I can’t lose you too,” Stiles’ eyes brimmed with tears as he fought back crying. 

“Kanima venom,” Derek growled, coming over to Stiles side.

“What did she do?” Nurse Renee fretted, “Where did she go?”

“I’m going to call the others. She could be Hydra,” Wanda told them, leaving the room quickly while drawing out her phone.

“I’ve got to report this,” Nurse Renee mumbled rushing out of the room.

Pushing some of Liam’s hair off of his forehead, quietly noticing that it had gotten quite long, Stiles tried to get Liam to wake up. But there was no response from the once again comatose beta. It was Kanima Venom, Liam was already injured. The venom would slow down his healing, possibly killing him as his vital organs would slow. Growling lowly, Stiles pressed his forehead to Liam’s chest.

Sitting back up, Stiles saw Derek lifting one of Liam’s arms. Confusion crossed his face, before alarm filled him. Derek’s claws pierced Liam’s skin, drawing blood. The blood dribbled down Liam’s arm, staining the white hospital sheets. 

“Derek?” Stiles questioned.

“Pain speeds up the healing process. It might also cleanse his body of the Kanima venom,” Derek replied, digging the claws in deeper.

Stiles remembered Derek saying something like that to him, during the whole Jackson as the Kanima incident. If he remembered correctly, it worked. So all he could was wait and pray. As Stiles scanned Liam’s body, he noticed something off. His chest wasn’t moving. Fear filling him, Stiles stood up abruptly and put his finger underneath Liam’s nose. No warm puffs of air.

“Derek… he’s not breathing. He’s not breathing!”

**_**********TWM***********_ **

It was a reluctant Tony that allowed Steve to leave the hospital room. While the doctor said he was okay to leave the medical bay, as long as he didn’t do anything too strenuous, Tony did not agree. Steve had been bleeding to death, his insides boiled like eggs. Sure, they had the equipment necessary to fix that, Steve (by all rights) shouldn’t have survived that. He shouldn’t be walking around and he sure as hell shouldn’t be out of the medical bay.

“Stop thinking,” Steve murmured in his ear, leaning against Tony in an almost tired like motion, “I’m fine.”   
“Your insides were boiled, that doesn’t count as fine,” Tony muttered back, the only sound in his ears was the sound of Steve’s screams.

“Where’s Wanda with Stiles?” Clint grumbled, breaking into the conversation.

That was also a good question. After finding out that Stiles’ school had been attacked, on his first day no less, they had immediately sent Wanda to go get him. She was one of the lesser known Avengers as well as the most inconspicuous (no offense to Vision or anything), so they had decided to send her to go get Stiles. And in their defense about how long it had taken; Steve had been resting and the others were split into groups for a mission in Ohio. The Hydra base there however had already been swept clean.

“Probably went to visit Liam, letting us cool down,” Natasha replied evenly, picking at her nails with a knife, “She’ll call soon.”   
As if on cue the phone rang. Only a few select people (aka the Avengers and Fury (as well as Stiles)) could go straight to the land line without going through the AI. So they knew it had be important. It was Bruce who picked up the phone, immediately putting it on loud speaker.

“Wanda?” Bruce answered.

_ ~Uh yeah, hi. Umm, we just had someone try and still might succeed in killing Liam. We’re at the hospital by the way. I was just gonna ask if you could check the surveillance cameras in the area and see if they caught her~ _

“Already doing that,” Tony mentioned, pulling up the surveillance feed.

_ ~The girl in question had dark black hair, was short, and had blue eyes. Other than that I couldn’t find any distinguishable features~  _ Wanda continued  _ ~She jumped out of Liam’s window if that helps~ _

“He’s on the top floor,” Steve commented weakly, trying to pull himself up.

Without looking up from the Stark Pad in his hand, Tony pushed Steve back down. There was no need to look up to see the disgruntled look on Steve’s face. Tony already knew it was there. Humming softly Tony pushed the video feed onto the screen, adding Wanda’s face there. 

“Streaming the video’s to your phone now Wanda,” Tony told her.

_ ~I got it~  _ Wanda replied.

The videos played, showing the everyday life at the hospital. In Liam’s room there was no action, other than the occasional and very brief moments where he woke up. But then something strange happened, bringing their attention to the screen. The video stream in Liam’s room began to fritz, before turning to static.

_ ~There!~  _ Wanda suddenly exclaimed, using her own phone to single out the one video.

Standing there, her face reflecting off of one of the mirrors, was the girl from Liam’s room. Wanda’s description of her was fairly accurate, but didn’t point out the minor details. Her eyes, while blue, were closer to the color of sapphires. Shining out brightly against the dark of her eyeliner. However her hair was raven black, layered and long. She had an oval face, with a strong chin. Lips were painted a subtle pink, slightly darker than what Tony assumed was her actual lip color.

“What’s that on her wrist?” Natasha demanded, sitting up.

In the picture from the video, the girl’s arm was raised. After starting the facial recognition scan, Tony zoomed in on the girl’s left wrist. There was a delicate tattoo of a bow, traced out with obvious care to detail, and two crossing arrows. Off to the side Natasha cursed in Russian, standing up and coming over.

“If they are after Liam, this is bad,” Natasha murmured.

“What does it mean?” Bruce asked.

“The Hunters of Artemis. A ruthless group of females, hunters of the supernatural. They don’t care for the lives of civilians or any innocent casualties. They’re sort of a failed branch of the Black Widows,” Natasha replied, “They hunt until they destroy whatever they’re after. And then continue on to the next group. They ally themselves with those needed, then dispose of them when they don’t need themselves anymore. It’s rumored that they have one male per group. The one to do all the work they feel beneath them. That tattoo is their symbol. They carve it into the chest of their hunted when the job is done.”   
“Why Liam?” Clint questioned.   
“We don’t know if they’re after Liam. They could be after anyone associated to him. One of their most ruthless ways of killing is making whoever they’re after come to them.”

“How?” Steve croaked.

“By killing off anyone they love, tearing out their will to live.”   
Everyone went silent, staring at the image on the screen with a mix of revulsion and fear. The girl on the screen couldn’t even be eighteen yet. But according to Natasha she was a ruthless killer. One that didn’t care that she could be murdering innocents. And she did that with all the knowledge of what she was doing. That tattoo, meant so much more than what most might think. And now, they’re in on the secret.

The facial recognition scanner chirped. There was a ninety eight percent match to a mug shot. The girl there had the same sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair. But the makeup was gone now, making her so much more natural. However the orange prison suit she wore did not go with her coloring at all.    
“Prisoner number three-thirteen,” Tony read off, “Born Chantel Sadler, date of birth December twenty-first. Was convicted on multiple accounts of homicide, first and second degree murder, torture, and that barely begins to cover it. She and her group of Hunters are currently wanted under the suspicion of being involved with multiple accounts of murder and massacres across the continent.”

Most of the group cursed, looking back up at the screen that held Chantel’s picture. It was only then that they saw the underlying crazy in those sapphire blue eyes. Her poker face was perfect, looking bored in the picture. But underneath they could see the shadow of the crazed killer she truly was. 

“What does Stiles have to do with this?” Tony asked.

“A question we have no answers too,” Thor replied solemnly.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Derek pounded on Liam’s chest, much in the same way Melissa had once done to Scott. Filling Liam’s lungs with air, then pulling away. Pounding once, twice, three times; before the cycle continued. The fear in Stiles mind was overwhelming. Thoughts, disastrous and horrible thoughts, swirling around his mind. Lingering and trying to force Stiles to listen to them. For the most part succeeding. What if Liam died? But what if he became like Peter. 

Arching off of the bed, Liam took a big lungful of air. For a second his eyes opened, golden eyes gleaming in the otherwise dark room. Then Liam fell back down on the bed. His eyes closed slowly, returning back into the darkness. However his chest continued to rise and fall as he took in breaths of air.

“He’s okay, he’s okay,” Derek panted.

Words failed Stiles, instead tears of relief slipping down his face. Choking on a sob Stiles put his head in his hands. He was okay. Liam was okay. That stupid huntress, the same huntress that had nearly killed Liam the first time, failed once again. And now Stiles could breath.

Wanda chose that time to return to the room, sagging with relief at the sight of Liam breathing. Wiping the tears off of his face, Stiles looked over at Wanda. Where they leaving now? Why did she look so grim?   
“What does Liam have to do with the Hunters of Artemis?” Wanda broke the ice, covering her mouth once she realized she said.

Confusion filled Stiles. He knew who they were sure. They were basically the boogeymen for the supernatural. Everyone knew about them. It was originally Chris who had told the pack about them. He had warned them to be careful, that this amount of supernatural activity would draw them here. Then, after the Nogitsune, Chris had warned Stiles to keep his head low. Stiles had, for a year. Until he thought it was safe. But it hadn’t been. The Hunters caught scent of him and came. But how would Wanda and the others know about them.   
“Nothing, never mind,” Wanda replied. 

A quick glance at Derek confirmed his suspicions. Wanda was lying to them, too all of them. But what did the Hunters of Artemis have to do with this? Other than the obvious of course. They weren’t widely known, especially not to government figures. If anything they were basically another SHIELD, but with less people. Not even SHIELD knew about them, Stiles had found that out the second he ended up with the Avengers. Because even the Avengers didn’t know anything about the Hunters of Artemis. And if they knew anything about them, they assumed it was another Unicorn kind of thing.  

“Anyways, we should go…” Wanda continued, slowly walking to the door.

The others followed.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Fury didn’t even begin to cover what Rebekah was feeling. Once again they were interrupted in the process of killing someone. But maybe, just maybe, his death would happen. But if not they were going to decapitate him and be over with it. One stupid beta couldn’t and wouldn’t be the one to ruin their reputation. They were the Hunters of Artemis. The best and most ruthless hunters out there. Among the supernatural community they were known more than the Winchesters. They were considered better than the Winchesters, the top dogs of the hunter community. Not to mention the most feared. They got the job done, no matter what. 

“I told you,” Dyana said, staring in a bored manner at the smoke and sparkles surrounding her hands, “You should have let me deal with him. A slow and painful death, wasn’t that what you wanted?”

“Too loud, to obvious,” Rebekah dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Or Ashan could have done it,” Dyana continued, “Filled his body with smoke before tearing him apart slowly from the inside out.”

“Quiet,” Marina growled, sitting forward in her seat. 

Raising a blue eyebrow, Dyana sat back. Her hazel eyes focused intently on Rebekah. The lead huntress had her palms flat on the desk, glaring at anyone and everyone. Standing straight once again, Rebekah looked between everyone in the room with her.

“Marina,” the short blonde haired huntress looked up with shock, “Any ideas on how to get rid of Liam?”

“Well,” Marina broached slowly, “He’s a werewolf. So most ways won’t work as well. But I think acid is still a painful way to die.”

“Acid. Like a boiling pot and dumping him in it or what?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just acid.”

“Acid?”   
“Acid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooooooooooooo, yeah. Who is the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack that is no longer in Beacon Hills. It’s not Derek, duh. It’s not Liam, he’s still a beta. Isaac and Jackson are in Europe so it ain’t them. WHO IS THE ALPHA?!
> 
> Stiles: Everyone is going to hit themselves when they find out.
> 
> Me: Acid?  
> Stiles: No.
> 
> Review Request Here → A phrasing that's a single tear, is harder than I ever feared, and you were left feeling so alone. Because these days aren't easy, like they have been once before, these days aren't easy anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Everyone is dead, no one is alive. Are you?
> 
> Stiles: Stop giving everyone existential crisis’.
> 
> Me: This could all be dream. You’re making this all up in your head.
> 
> Stiles: Stop.
> 
> Me: Are you really awake right now? You could be in a coma. This could all be fake.
> 
> Stiles: Seriously?
> 
> Me: Am I real? Are you real? Is this all a hallucination?
> 
> Stiles: Shut up.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → You can say goodbye, to all the things that you have ever known. You can say goodbye, and leave behind the life that you have grown. What's the point? You try to start from scratch, but get let down. You can say goodbye, just to realize there's no-one left around. So what am I fighting for?
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

The second Stiles walked out of the elevator he was immediately grabbed by one of his many guardians. Fear filled his whole body, the fight or flight reaction that was so deeply ingrained heading towards the surface. But he managed to repress it, barely, with a steadying breath and reminding himself that this was a safe place. He was safe here. The only ones here were his guardians and Derek. 

“Are you okay? You’re okay right? No one got you,” Tony rambled.   
“Tony, calm down,” Steve said with a small smile, “He’s okay. He was in the school and Wanda took care of the person.”

Lightly pulling his arm out of Tony’s grip, barely managing to keep back the wince. The burns on his arm hurt and Tony squeezing it didn’t help anything. If anything it made it worse. He was in pain, that stupid purple flame inhuman hadn’t made it any less painful. The burns were third degree last he knew. But despite that he chose not to say anything to anyone. However he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Derek could smell the pain wafting off of him. 

“Do your homework. We’re over here if you want help,” Clint told him, patting his left shoulder.

The wince was barely held back, only giving them a slight nod before walking off. To his (not so much) surprise, Derek followed him into his room. After dropping his backpack on the ground, right next to the bare desk under the window, Stiles dropped himself on the ground. The door closed with a quiet schnick. 

“Let me see,” Derek told him.

Hissing in pain, Stiles peeled off his shirt. The fabric was sticking to his burns. Which was very painful by the way. Looking away, already seeing the white marks that identified the third degree burns. His skin looked to be melted, peeling off of his arm. Bile rose in his throat and he looked away, noticing the charred parts on his arm.

“God Stiles,” Derek muttered, “You’re gonna need a doctor.”

“No,” Stiles replied immediately.

“Stiles.”

He shook his head, “No, it’ll heal.”   
“That’s a third degree burn Stiles! It’s not going to heal!”

“Look at it,” Stiles told him.

After saying that Stiles himself looked at it. Already the charred bits had returned to skin color, the peeling skin returning back to normal. It was slow going, definitely not as fast as it would have been if he was a werewolf, but he was healing. Soon it would become a second degree burn. Then it would become a first degree burn. All he had to do was make sure that the burns wouldn’t get seen by any of the others.

“Alright. But if it gets any worse,” Derek warned.

“It won’t.”

The look on Derek’s face told Stiles that he didn’t believe him. However he didn’t push the issue. Stiles was extremely thankful for that. Not pushing the issue meant that Stiles could ignore it, for the most part at least. Of course he couldn’t completely ignore it. After all it was on his body, looked absolutely disgusting (even if it was healing), so there was no way he could ignore it.

“Alright, just take care of it,” Derek grunted.

“I will,” Stiles replied softly.

Standing up abruptly, Derek walked over to Stiles desk. Completely and utterly confused, Stiles watched him. For a second there was only the sound of rustling as Derek went through the things on the desktop. After a few seconds Derek made a small, hmm, noise before picking something up. One glance let Stiles see the picture in his hand. 

The first picture was black and white. It was before the Nogitsune, probably the brief period between the Darach and the Nogitsune. A small, very faint, smile came upon Stiles face. In the picture was Aiden and Ethan, when they were still new to the pack. Aiden had his arms around Lydia, pulling the laughing girl close. Her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open wide as she was caught in the middle of a laugh. To the left of Aiden, above Lydia, was Allison. She had her hand on Scott’s shoulder, her lips pursed at the camera with her eyes wide. Scott however, trapped between Isaac and Allison, had his mouth open with his tongue sticking out. His own eyes were wide but, due to the lack of camera flash, had no glare to it. To Scott’s left was Isaac, with his arm wrapped around Scott’s shoulder. He was in a classic model pose, which used to make Stiles laugh. Again, there was no glare from the camera. Kneeling in front of Scott was Stiles, with his crooked smile, looking to be caught in the midst of a soft laugh. On the left of Stiles was Ethan, looking to be caught by surprise and only having the smallest of smiles. Then on the edge of the picture, on the left, was Derek. Isaac’s arm was around his neck. Derek was caught with a true smile on his face, the edges of his eyes crinkling with laughter. 

Then there was the next picture, but of the pack after Derek had left. This picture was in color however. In the very middle of the picture in the back was Scott. He had a little smirky smile on his face, eyes gleaming happily. To his right was Stiles, Scott’s arm around his shoulder. One of Stiles’ own arms was around Scott’s torso, the other on Malia’s shoulder. Again Stiles had a crooked smile on his face even as he looked into the camera. Slightly in front of Stiles, sitting on the edge of a chair, was Malia. However her smile was unsure and she looked uncomfortable, staring right into the camera with her deep brown eyes. Then, on the other side of Scott, was Lydia. Her strawberry blonde hair as vibrant as ever around her shoulders. Just as Malia was, Lydia was sitting on the edge of a chair. Her elbow was rested on her knee, with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. A true smile was on her face. Then on the other side of Lydia was Liam. As the other two girls he was sitting on a chair. And, much like Isaac in the last picture, Liam looked like a model. He stared right at the camera without a smile, but his eyes were twinkling happily. Then, kneeling in the front, was Hayden. A great big smile was on her face, practically splitting it in half. Her eyes twinkled brightly, a hint of golden yellow in it. 

“Why haven’t you framed them yet?” Derek asked.

“It hurts to look at them. Reminding me of what it used to be,” Stiles got up, standing next to Derek.

“Still, better to be reminded of the good times rather than the bad.”

Pulling his shirt back on, blushing once he remembered that he was right next to Derek, Stiles gently took the pictures from Derek’s fingers. Not looking at them, the memories starting to try and force their way back to the forefront of his mind. Opening his bedside drawer, Stiles stuck the pictures carefully in there. 

“You really should talk about what happen. I don’t even know what truly went on. All I know is the rumors that have been spread,” Derek told him. 

Once again going quiet, Stiles closed the drawer. The room was quiet. It was bordering on awkward. With nothing left to say, Derek left the room. The door closed quietly behind him. Leaving Stiles to his own thoughts.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Let it be said that Steve was not one to give up easily. However that didn’t mean that he didn’t know when to let an issue drop. And this was one he knew better than to push about. Especially since he knew that Tony would not hesitate to tie him to the bed. 

“Look, take this as a chance to bond with Stiles more,” Wanda told him as she slid on her red leather jacket.

“And with Vision we can easily pick up the slack,” Natasha added, “So don’t worry.”

“That’s just going to make me worry,” Steve replied evenly.

With a roll of her eyes, Natasha buckled the belt around her waist together. This had been an ongoing talk with the two, well more of an argument, that started with Steve and Tony before and had escalated to the rest of the group. There was only one other person on Steve’s side, Thor. His explanation had been that he himself had fought with worse injuries. However his argument had been shot down very quickly. 

“You have fought mighty battles,” Thor boomed loudly, coming over with his hammer in hand, “It is the time for you too rest.”

“If you really want to do something to help,” Tony added coming over, “Research the hunters and any sort of involvement they might have had with Stiles or Liam or any of his friends.”

“Even check Derek if you want to be thorough,” Natasha included.

Leaning back in the couch, which was very comfortable thank you very much, Steve glowered at the others. He had never liked being sidelined. If Bucky was here he could attest to that, at least he could have before the memory swipe. Now Steve wasn’t so sure. After all, Steve had let a German doctor experiment on him just so that he wouldn’t be stuck on the sidelines. Which had highly frustrated Bucky, if his reactions were anything to go by, but it didn’t matter to him.

“You’re healing Steve. You’re lucky to be alive,” Banner reminded him.

“I’m fine,” Steve replied.

“You wouldn’t let any of us on the field if we were that injured,” Clint told him, “Hell you didn’t let me on the field for a week after I sprained my wrist.”

Instead of responding Steve glowered at Clint. He had silently been wishing everyone had forgotten about that. Apparently they hadn’t. Now, however, they were probably going to milk it for all it was worth. Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren’t going to let him do anything more than going to the bathroom by himself for a long, long time.

“We’ll see you soon Steve,” Tony told him, “Just rest okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, the others left to the mission. For a few minutes Steve just sat there, unsure of what to do with the time on his hands. He could do what Tony suggested and socialize with Stiles (or Derek, the old friend of Stiles, was still an enigma to him) or he could research more on the Hunters of Artemis. 

Quickly grabbing the laptop, Steve decided to do some digging. Any firewalls he encountered were easily broken by his clearance level first of all and the rest by Tony’s programs. So, in other words, it didn’t take long for Steve to find a few brief mentions of them in government documents. The one with the most information however, was from SHIELD itself.

**Hunters of Artemis**

**The Hunters of Artemis are a group of females, usually with one male in their midst, that tends to go after a supernatural creature with no regards to civilian or innocent casualties. There are currently only five known members of this group. For more information of the members view File 735 in Row C.**

**This group has been recorded throughout the history of the world, long before written documents were kept. Most do not believe that the now and days supernatural terrorist group Hunters of Artemis are indeed the actual Hunters of Artemis talked about in the mythological epics. When indeed, they are where the original idea of the Hunters of Artemis came to be. This group of girls have terrorized and threatened multiple supernatural creatures. They came into SHIELD’s radar a few years back when they attacked one of the SHIELD agents while on the field. The SHIELD agent happens to be a Druid Emissary of a werewolf pack. For more information on Druid Emissary’s view File 839 in Row A. For more information on Werewolf Pack’s view File 294 in Row B.**

There was no more information on the Hunters of Artemis. But now he was insanely curious and curiosity was another one of his weaknesses. So Steve clicked the link and got brought to another document. This one was all about the members of the Hunters of Artemis. Most of them were long gone by now, but the five most recent names peaked his interest.

**Hunters of Artemis Members**

**Current Leader of the Hunters of Artemis is Rebekah Williams. Her second command is Chantel Sadler, the most brutal hunter next to Ms. Williams. Their only male hunter is Ryan Madison. The other two members are Marina Roberts and Rose Martin. Their group is considered to be the most ruthless of the hunters of Artemis, willing to use anyone and everyone to reach their end goal. Even if it comes at the risk of their own members lives. The previous Hunters believed in kinsmanship and wouldn’t risk their fellow Hunters lives just for the sake of killing a supernatural creature.**

**Rebekah Williams, age twenty, joined the Hunters of Artemis at age five.**

**Chantel Sadler, age sixteen, joined the Hunters of Artemis at the age of seven.**

**Ryan Madison, age seventeen, joined the Hunters of Artemis at the age of ten.**

**Marina Roberts, age sixteen, joined the Hunters of Artemis at the age of six.**

**Rose Martin, age eighteen, joined the Hunters of Artemis at the age of eight.**

Below their names and very limited biography were their photos. Completely ignoring Chantel’s picture, Steve chose to look at Rebekah’s first. Her hair was a dark brown and went to just beyond her shoulders. Chocolatey brown eyes peered at him through the photo, a slightly insane glint in her eyes. Just the sight of her made Steve feel she was psychotic. But if that wasn’t enough, the quirk of her lips made him uncomfortable. If this was the leader, what would the rest be like? 

Then Steve looked at Ryan’s picture. Unlike Rebekah or Chantel’s pictures Steve didn’t immediately get the feeling of unease. Ryan wasn’t that bad looking, despite the fact he wasn’t smiling at the camera. His hair was a dark brown, almost a chocolate color. Then there were his eyes, an icy aqua color. They seemed to stare right into Steve, trying to pull out all his deepest and darkest secrets. Quickly Steve exited out.

After that Steve clicked onto Marina’s picture, bringing it up onto the screen. Unlike the others, which they seemed to know the camera was there and silently trying to freak out whoever was taking the picture, Marina didn’t seem to know her picture was being taken. Her blonde hair was short, just below her chin. It was in gentle waves, seemed to be caught mid breeze. Light blue eyes were staring at something in the distance, her lips parted slightly in what seemed to be shock. There wasn’t the same psychotic feeling he got from the others, but she seemed ruthless. Her eyes were hard in the picture and it looked like she wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in someone’s head. For a while he lingered on this picture, noticing that the date had been a few years back and she probably looked a bit different. This was twelve year old Marina, not the sixteen year old she was.

Now, the last picture, Rose. Steve was startled by the picture, by the way she looked. Rose’s long wavy brown hair was over one shoulder, her dark chocolate brown eyes staring angrily at the camera. It was like she was daring them to come any closer. Her lips were drawn tight, brow furrowed. A shiver ran down Steve’s spine and he quickly exited out of the tabs.

“How do you know Stiles?” 

The voice startled Steve. It had been so long someone had managed to catch him unawares that Steve was slightly impressed. Turning he saw Derek, leaning against the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Beckoning Derek ever, which he did hesitantly, Steve put himself in a slightly more comfortable position.

“I actually hadn’t known him much before. In all honesty I hadn’t known Tony had a sister,” Steve explained with a small shrug, “I don’t think anyone did. And learning that not only he had a sister, but a brother-in-law and a nephew. No one was expecting that.”

The only response Steve got was a raised eyebrow. Obviously Derek was a man of a few words. Not that Steve minded, he knew and was friends with quite a few people like that.

“When Tony found out that his brother-in-law was dead and Stiles was a traumatized orphan, he dropped everything for him. Did you know that he cancelled every meeting for two weeks just to make sure to get Stiles here and comfortable. He even forced Fury to send the others on missions without him and me. We signed the papers together. If you’re worried about me not treating Stiles right you don’t have to worry about a thing Derek. Stiles has become a member in this severely messed up family and we will do anything for him.”

Whatever he said seemed to appease Derek. The other man didn’t seem as likely to murder him anymore. Settling down slightly, Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. Earlier Derek had shown a moment of trust, letting Steve take care of Stiles’ panic attack, despite his obvious dislike and distrust of the others. This was most likely just Derek’s overprotective nature of Stiles making sure that he was in safe hands.

“What do you plan to do Derek?” Steve took this time to interrogate the human enigma, “Leave now that you know Stiles is safe? You barely know us and it’s clear you’ve known Stiles much longer than we have. You’re also very overprotective of him. I don’t know what you plan to do, stay or leave. But know that Stiles is talking to you, none of the rest of us.”

“I know.”

“What do you plan to do with it?”

“I’m not leaving him.”

Steve was not satisfied with that answer, “You don’t have a job. I’m assuming you have a hotel room or something, but long term you’ll need something more permanent.”

“I have a job,” Derek growled out, “And I’m currently looking for an apartment.”

That impressed Steve, in all honesty. Apparently he had misjudged Derek. Extremely misjudged him. If he was willing to pick up his life and move to New York, just for Stiles, then how bad could he be? 

**_**********TWM**********_ **

You know, it was extremely frustrating. One second, he had been sleeping. And that was all good and fine, not really, but it wasn’t the worst that could be happening. But he had also been awake. That was the frustrating part. Now he was stuck in the blackness again. All he could do was listen, listen to the annoying beeping that he couldn’t do anything about. Oh how he wished it would just SHUT UP!! As if connected with his emotions, the beeping got quicker before returning to the normal steady beeping. It was insanely frustrating.

Not to mention, he was constantly scared that he was going to turn into another Peter Hale. Yes, he had been told the story. It was probably one of the first ‘bedtime’ stories that Scott and Stiles told him. In all honesty it was probably to keep him wary of Derek’s uncle. However it had kept him from putting his trust fully in Peter. 

Oh yeah, and let’s definitely not forget that the last thing he had seen was the brutal murder of his pack and Stiles’ beaten and bloody face. While he was around ninety nine percent sure that Stiles was still alive, hearing his voice occasionally and still feeling the pack bond with him, he was also unsure of whether or not he had imagined it. Occasionally he had felt what he called phantom feelings, unsure if there was another word to it that an emissary would actually know, where the pack bonds with the others had been. Sometimes he would feel a slight tug where Scott had been, as though Scott was calling for him. Or even Hayden’s bond, the random pulses of love and contentedness that she used to send to him when they would sit near the cliff and look over Beacon Hills. 

At the same time he knew they were dead, having seen their deaths right in front of his face. These were the times that he wished that he was awake. Where he would envision himself clawing towards the light, only to fall back into the darkness again. Then he would howl, but no one was there to hear him. Even if they were there, it wasn’t like his howl had left the confines of his mind. So he would sink deeper into the dark abyss that he was mind, curling in on himself. There he would wait, waiting for someone to talk to him. To distract him from the demons whispering to him. 

To make it worse he could feel everything. The papery feeling of the hospital pajamas, scratching at his skin. Then the tightness of the pulse monitor thing on his index finger, the uncomfortable weight of it. Scratchy blankets and sheets, lain on top of him that he was unable to move. The wayward hair laying across his eyelid, tickling there gently. It was just enough to make it itch. The pinch of the IV in his arm, taped in place without a chance of moving. A tube down his throat, returned there after he fell back into his coma, scratching gently at the inside of his throat. There for a reason he didn’t know. The nose cannalus thing (having a nurse for a stepdad taught him a few things… or had) placed uncomfortably inside.But he was stuck there, paralyzed. Unable to do anything to help fix whatever was bugging him.

Oh, and did he mention. The Hunters of Artemis were trying to kill him and he was stuck here, helpless.

For a while he had thought that he was free from them. That they had achieved what they had wanted and were no longer going to try and kill him to get to Stiles. He should have known better. They weren’t known to leave any witnesses or survivors. Somehow he had lasted this long. But it was due to them that he was, once again, trapped inside his own head.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

It was after hours, no one there except for them. A small smirk was planted firmly on Rebekah’s face. There was no way this wouldn’t work. Unless, of course, someone was there to stop them. However, due to the fact that visiting hours were over and it was now the graveyard shift, no one was there. This plan was perfect.

“Acid?” Rebekah asked.

“Right here,” Marina replied, her own smirk on her face.

“Pefect.”

The group crept through the halls, avoiding detection. Any nurses they encountered were walking the opposite direction or were leaving to go home. This was why they chose this time. The nurses were switching their shifts, no one was patrolling the halls. Opening the door to Liam’s room gently, Rebekah entered first. The others soon followed.

“How are we going to do this?” Ryan asked, pushing his brown hair off to the side.

“Thoroughly,” Rose snapped at him. 

“Down girl,” Rebekah ordered, walking over to Liam’s side, “How strong is that acid?”

“So strong it ate completely through the shapeshifters body,” Marina answered, a psychotic gleam in her eyes, “Even the bones were gone.”

The smoky figure besides them returned to human form. Standing there was Ashan, a young african American. His black hair was sheared short and he had a slight stubble. Black abyss’ of eyes stared right at Liam, no emotion on his face. Rebekah scoffed at Ashan and turned her sword at him.

“He’s ours, you’re here as lookout,” Rebekah reminded him, ready to take off his head if needed.

“Can’t a guy look?” Ashan asked evenly, before returning to his vigil at a door.

“Apparently not,” Ryan muttered under his breath.

“Remember the mission  _ boys _ ,” Rebekah spat boys like an insult, returning to Marina’s side.

The acid was inside a container, one that it couldn’t eat through, the strongest metal on earth, adamantium-vibranium. As they opened the container, being careful of even the smallest movements, Ashan disappeared in a poof of smoke. None of the girls paid him any mind, Ryan going to take up Ashan’s vigil.

“Careful now,” Chantel told them, arms crossed in front of her chest.

All of them were wearing the darkest of clothes, Rebekah also wearing a black beanie. Covering their hands were gloves, special gloves that wouldn’t let them get burnt by the acid. Now that the container was open, Marina pulled out a ladle. They wanted this to be slow, the slowest death of slowest deaths. However Rebekah wanted to do the first part, so the ladle was passed to her. 

Hovering over Liam’s body, a single drop of the acid fell onto his chest. Immediately the skin sizzled, getting eaten open. At the same time, bright golden yellow eyes opened. They shone in the light, the girls drawing back in shock. Ryan went to their side, even as Ashan appeared besides him. The tube was torn from his throat, the IV getting torn out, and a howl erupted. Fangs glinted in the moonlight. Gunshots rang out, one catching him in the leg. Looking slightly insane the werewolf dove out of the window, spilling the acid onto the floor. Glass broke, raining onto the ground. The Hunters of Artemis were trapped inside, Rebekah fuming.

“WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!” She shouted at the others.

“W-what?” Chantel spluttered, “ _ We  _ let him get away?!”

Angrily Rebekah sliced Chantel with her sword, ignoring the cry of pain and the blood now dripping off of her once shining weapon. Chantel held the wound tightly, staring at Rebekah with flames in her eyes. The rest of the group refused to say anything, too afraid of her. Which was good in Rebekah’s opinion. They should be afraid. Let Jessica be a lesson to them. Anyone who went against her got their heads decapitated from their bodies and mounted in her torture chamber.

“Well?! Get us out of here Ashan! They’ll be here any second!” Rebekah snapped.

The smoke inhuman grabbed everyone, taking them away in a second. It was a good thing too, that very second the guards showed up in Liam’s room. Seeing the destruction of his hospital room, they called the police.

Now back at base, Rebekah attacked the dummy. Sitting nonchalantly across from her was Dyana, watching Rebekah with interest. This only frustrated the leader, even as she decapitated the human like dummy. Swinging around Rebekah stared at the others, her chest heaving with every breath she took. An insane glint was in her eyes, causing the others to shift. It was never good when this happened.

“We have to find him and kill him! Before he returns to Void’s side!” Rebekah growled.

“You let him get away?!” Dyana asked with laughter in her voice, “You may as well give up now. You couldn’t even kill a comatose werewolf.”

Rebekah growled and swiped at Dyana, cutting the inhumans leg. However she didn’t flinch, instead she laughed harder. Angrily Rebekah threw the sword into the wall by Rose’s head, nicking her jaw. Without looking at Rose’s reaction, Rebekah began to pace again.

What to do, what to do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well, Liam’s awake. How sane he is right now is unclear, for you at least. And, oh no, a rampaging werewolf is loose in New York, whatever shall we do?!
> 
> Stiles: I swear you’re just doing this for sh*ts and giggles now.
> 
> Me: No cussing.
> 
> Stiles: *censored for poor little kid ears*
> 
>  
> 
> Updated Evil OC’s List
> 
> Rebekah Williams: Lead Huntress, age 20, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at 5. Dark brown shoulder length hair and chocolatey brown eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Killed Scott and unknown others.
> 
> Chantel Sadler: Second in Command in the Hunters of Artemis, age 16, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 7. Raven black long layered hair and sapphire blue eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows on her left wrist. Killed Malia and unknown others, tried to kill Liam, helped kill Scott.
> 
> Ryan Madison: age 17, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 10. Chocolate brown hair and icy aqua eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Killed Lydia and unknown others, helped kill Scott.
> 
> Marina Roberts: age 16, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 6. (true looks rather than from the picture Steve saw) Dirty blonde pixie cut and crystal blue eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Killed Hayden and unknown others, helped kill Kira and Scott.
> 
> Rose Martin: age 18, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 8. Long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Tattoo of delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Stole Stiles’ baseball bat. Killed Mason and unknown others, helped kill Scott and Kira, held Liam while he was being injected with poison.
> 
> Dyana: Lead Inhuman, powers of boiling to melting point (shows in sparks in smoke), tried to kill Steve and has killed unknown others. Blue pixie cut and unnatural looking sea blue eyes.
> 
> Azar: Female Inhuman, powers of purple flames, violet eyes and platinum blonde hair with violet streaks.
> 
> Ashan: Male inhuman, african american with black abyss eyes and sheared black hair, powers of smoke (ability to manipulate and become smoke, able to travel within the smoke).
> 
>  
> 
> Review Request Here → Tell me, is there anybody out there? Am I swimming through this empty sea alone? Am I looking for an answer or am I trying to find a way to get back home? Is there anybody out there? Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried? I'm looking for an answer and just trying to find a way to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooooo… Liam’s on a rampage (maybe). Stiles is alone with his own thoughts. Steve has finally accepted Derek. Who knows what the rest of the Avengers are doing. Derek has decided to stick around. And the Hunters of Artemis and the Inhumans are plotting. Yay.
> 
> Stiles: I don’t like being stuck in my own thoughts.
> 
> Me: Nobody does.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → Living life like it's a dare, getting high with time to spare. Look how everything has changed.Take me back to the old days, every day a brand new start dressed up in the same old smile. I am proud of my ways. Take me back to the old days, back to the old days.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Tree branches whipped his face, slicing deep into it. They healed over quickly. All he could see was red, everything had a red tinge to it. But he wasn’t truly seeing anything. All he could think was get away, get away. It wasn’t safe. Nothing was safe anymore. Howling into the moon, the full moon rising high above him. But no one answered. No one was there to answer. His chest pumped faster, where was he? This place wasn’t normal. He didn’t know anything about this place.

There was a city, a glistening city below him. The lights twinkled merrily, cars driving around. It reminded him of home. But it wasn’t home. These lights were too bright, too big. It confused him. How did he get here? Who brought him here? What happened to the pack?

Howling again, praying for an answer. Someone had to answer him. He couldn’t be alone. He thought he had heard Stiles, heard Derek. But there was no answer. Whining softly he ran towards the lights. The glistening beautiful lights. Before he went into town he realized he couldn’t shift back. He had no pack, he had no one now.

Howling again, praying for that return howl that never came, Liam finally managed to shift back. A soft gasp escaped his lips, the pain of the shift subsiding after a few moments. For a second he was confused, everything was bright and loud and he couldn’t handle it. Breathing heavily he leaned against the wall, his eyes going in and out of focus. Gripping onto the wall tighter, it broke underneath his fingertips and he jumped backwards in shock.

“Oh god,” Liam muttered, sinking to the ground, “I-I don’t know what to do…”

There was a payphone across the street, getting blocked occasionally by a person or a car. However it was all Liam could see, the payphone just lurking in front of him. Stumbling back to his feet, Liam made his way across the street. Once there he fished in his pocket for spare change and didn’t find anything. Growling he looked around the street for any spare change and, once again, didn’t find anything.  Then again, who would he call. Derek? He wasn’t there when Beacon Hills was destroyed. But did he actually know Derek’s phone number? Not off the top of his head.

Suddenly a howl broke through the air, startling Liam. It was familiar, very familiar. Sounded like pack to him. But that was impossible, he was… where was he? It looked like… New York. But how did he get here? He was… He was in Beacon HIlls last he knew. Wait no… he woke up in a hospitable. A nice lady…. A nurse? She was there. What had she told him? Just that someone, a nice man, had been visiting him. Derek couldn’t exactly be considered nice (no offense intended to him) and Stiles wasn’t quiet, on any levels. Besides Stiles couldn’t howl. He wasn’t a werecreatures. At least, as far as Liam knew.

The howl split the air again, closer now. But Liam was unsure if he should answer it or not. After all, if he does who knows what would happen. Pressing his fists against his face, moving away from the payphone. Why, what had happened? There’s only flashes, flashes of things. None of it made sense though.

Once again the howl shattered the air around him, It was familiar, but that was impossible. There was no way Derek was in New York and the rest of the pack was dead. The only one still alive was, possibly, Stiles. But Liam didn’t remember anything really. Stepping backwards into an alley, Liam slowly backed away from the street. Then he turned and ran.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

If Stiles felt like talking, he would be screaming right now. As it was he was very close to it. Frustration was filling his very bones, even as Derek looked at him with an almost apologetic nature. While he was usually very open to talking around Derek, right now he just couldn’t muster the energy.

“He was howling earlier. But now he isn’t responding,” Derek told him, “If he doesn’t howl back I won’t be able to find him. Easily at least.”

Right now Steve was contacting the others in another room, letting them know that Liam was awake and currently wandering around New York dazed and confused. Even though they were nowhere close to home, quite a bit away to be honest, it was an extra precaution. Just in case Liam didn’t find a way to get in contact with them. Both Derek and Stiles had their phones on, loudest ringtones possible. So far nothing had come up, no texts no calls. Nothing. 

“I can go try and scent him, but that’s extremely difficult in cities. To many conflicting scents,” Derek said rubbing his forehead.

And that was the main issue. It wasn’t so much that Liam was out there (well, that was a major part) it was more that they couldn’t find him. With all the noises and the scents and everything else of New York City, finding Liam would take too long. And by the point they found him the Hunters of Artemis could have gotten to him as well.

“Where would Liam go?” Derek wondered.

That was a good question as well. Maybe a news stand? But there were millions of those in New York. There was one at every corner, multiples on each block. Maybe a computer store? There were lots of those too, just about every single street had at least three of them, maybe more. A library? Researching what happened to Stiles and Beacon Hills. Would Liam even be able to find one? There were a few libraries near where Liam’s hospital was. But that didn’t mean Liam was anywhere near there.

“He’d want to know more about what happened,” Stiles managed, running a hand through his hair before rubbing the fine ends on the back.

“So a library? News stand?” Derek suggested.

“There’s so many news stand’s that it’d take weeks to hit them all. By then Liam could be anywhere,” Stiles put his head in his hands, thinking hard, “And it’d be more difficult to find him.”

“Steve has already sent out a missing person's report, giving a picture to the police. They’ll be looking for him as well.”

That wasn’t the best idea, but it wasn’t like they could talk Steve out of it. There was no way that Stiles would tell Steve the truth after all. It wasn’t a smart idea. What would happen to Liam, to Stiles, if they knew the truth. Then what happened too the pack, Beacon Hills, everyone?! They’d blame him! All of it would be placed on Stiles! It was his fault anyways. The Hunters of Artemis were after Stiles. Well, Void Stiles anyways. Still the same person. 

“Stiles. Calm down,” Derek growled at him, “We’ll find him.”

“Yeah,” Stiles choked out.

However he was still trapped in his own thoughts. Thinking, over and over again, about the past. What he had stuffed deep into his subconscious. So deep that he had hoped it would never return. It was all on the surface now, returning and drifting around inside his skull.  _ It’s all my fault, they’re dead because of me. The Hunters of Artemis wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for me. They want Void. I’m Void. They’d still be alive if it weren’t for me. Scott, Allison, Lydia. It’s my fault. _

“Stiles, stop thinking like that,” Derek told him gently, taking a hold of his shoulders.   
Dead eyes, once so full of life but now so dull, stared up at Derek. It was almost like someone had sucked the life out of him. In a way, it was the truth. Ever since the Massacre of Beacon Hills had happened the life had left from Stiles’ eyes. It would take months, maybe even years for that spark to return. At least, as far as Stiles knew. But he wasn’t sure what would bring it back.

One after another things seemed to fall apart. At home, Beacon Hills was home, everything went downhill after Scott got bit. Everything was torn apart. His whole life flipped upside down. Then the Massacre. God, Stiles could still taste the blood in his mouth. His own blood. While he knew about his Uncle Tony, he never thought that Tony would ever take him in. They didn’t see each other much. The only time he could remember was probably his mother’s funeral. He had been standing there, wearing a pure black tux with a dark purple, nearly black, dress shirt. They had the same coloring, his mother and him. But other than that there was no likeness.  That was before the massacre. Then he showed up again, after the massacre. This time he wasn’t alone. Steve was with him. Even though he wasn’t talking, still wasn’t, Steve would fill the silence and talk while Tony did his thing with the CPS lady. That was a little over a month ago.

“Stiles,” Derek repeated slightly harsher.

“O-okay,” Stiles replied, forcing the thoughts back into the recesses of his mind.

There was a second of hesitation, just a brief moment, that Derek just stood there. But then he tugged Stiles close, cupping the back of the younger boys head. They stood there, just holding each other, before drawing away. The silence reigned over them before Stiles looked at Derek. Eyes drawn tight and stone cold.

“Try again,” Stiles voice was void of emotion, pun might be intended.

In front of him Stiles watched as the transformation began on Derek’s face. Hair sprouted, sideburns grew, and eyes glowed the icy blue of a beta werewolf. The fangs elongated and sharpened, brow furrowing. A howl tore through the air, splitting through the silence.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Even as the howl rang through the air, the others returned. The first to walk in was Natasha, already back in her everyday outfits. Even then it wasn’t exactly her clothes. Steve could recognize his dark blue sweatpants, Clint’s dark grey sweatshirt with one of Bruce’s purple shirts peeking out from underneath, and Tony’s shoes on her feet. It seemed that she had cleaned herself up already, hair slightly dripping from water. Well, it was possible that she had fallen into the water. Then Tony walked in, out of his suit. The normal ACDC t-shirt was covering him, with dark jeans on, and dark converse. His hair was mussed, a tired look in his eyes. After him was Clint, still in his Hawkeye garb. The quiver of arrows was over his shoulder with a bow in his hands. Unlike Tony and Natasha (who were relatively clean), Clint was covered from head to toe with red dirt. There wasn’t even a glance from Clint as he walked towards the bathroom. Wanda followed afterwards, dirt dusting her whole body. However it wasn’t as bad as Clint was. She also was wearing her normal clothes, but that’s all she ever fought in. After her came Vision, completely fine and not a single scratch on him. Then lastly was Bruce, wearing an oversized shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“Hey Capsicle,” Tony greeted, collapsing on the couch next to Steve and putting his head on Steve’s lap.

“Tony,” Steve muttered in fond exasperation.

“Shush, I’m tired. How’s the kid?”

“In his room, not speaking. Derek is watching over him.”

“Liam’s in the wind?” Wanda asked, red energy swirling around her as she cleaned the dust off of her body.

“Currently scanning the police reports and all the security cameras, even the private ones. As well as all news feed and social media. Anything else will have to be done by Tony.”

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what else to do. Even with all the resources they had they felt useless. It was more than just that they were supposed to be the mightiest heroes on earth. The whole thing was more that, it was that they couldn’t do anything for Stiles, their ward. He was in pain, traumatized, and one of his friends just ran off. Yet they couldn’t do anything for them.

“I hate being useless,” Natasha grumbled.

“All of us do,” Bruce agreed.

One hand ran through Steve’s cropped short hair, even as he leaned forward over Tony. The other man had his eyes closed, seemingly sleeping peacefully. However Steve knew that probably wouldn’t last. In his sleep Tony had hit him multiple times, before waking up himself screaming. For once it seemed that Tony wasn’t in the throes of a nightmare and Steve hoped it would last. 

“Do we have any plan to find Liam?” Clint demanded, returning with some clean pajamas and a towel around his shoulders, “Or are we running in blind.”

“Where would he go?” Bruce replied while scratching his chin, “Does he know what happened? Do we even know what happened? He’s going to want to know everything that happened. So where would he go?”

“To find out,” Steve replied, “Newsstands or Libraries. Or he’d try to get back to Beacon Hills.”

“We can’t assume,” Natasha cut in, “We need to go off of facts.”   
“Just a reminder,” Wanda replied, “We know nothing about him. He doesn’t know us. If we go after him he’s going to run.”

“Stiles isn’t exactly forthcoming about information,” Tony added, opening one eye and looking up at the others.

The only one who didn’t look startled about Tony’s abrupt add on was Natasha. Everyone else flinched or jumped slightly, eyes widening in shock. Even Steve had been startled.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Steve replied.

“Everyone was loud.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The grasp on his control was slipping. It was dribbling between his fingertips, flowing away in a speed that scared him. With no pack to anchor him, which had been his anchor, there was no way Liam could withstand the pull of the moon. Even the howls weren’t enough to help him to keep his control. Without his consent sideburns sprouted, fangs elongated, and everything became a hazy shade of red. Then his humanity sank deep inside, the wolf controlling his whole body. The last of his control dripped away, not even a drop left.

One howl, loud and warning, erupted from his chest. It echoed around him, even as he ran down the alleyway. The speed at which he went was inhuman, tearing down the streets in an angry haze. There was no one left. His pack was gone. Those that had killed them. They were as good as dead.

Already his human mind was buried, completely hidden away by the wolf. Low growls passed by his lips, his yellow gold eyes narrowing on a teenage girl with long wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. This girl was just walking by, not paying attention to him. The growls grew louder and the girl finally looked up, eyes widening in shock.

“W-Who?” she asked.

But Liam didn’t see her, no. Instead he saw one of the Hunters of Artemis, Rose Martin to be exact. That was all he could see in the girl. The growls grew louder and the girl backed into the wall, her eyes filled with fright. Glowing yellow eyes stared into the girl’s terrified brown, even as his claws dug into her stomach. Blood dribbled over his fingers and claws before dripping to the ground. Her simple pink top darkened with blood, absorbing most of it. Hands scrabbled at his arms, brown nails digging deep in but the skin healed over in seconds. Life faded from her eyes, brown eyes turning dull, before she collapsed to the ground.

Once golden yellow eyes turned to the icy blue of those that killed.

A howl tore through the air, escaping from his own lips, Once again he ran off, leaving the dead body behind him. Soon he had a trail of bodies that looked like people from the Hunters of Artemis. Blood dripped from his fingers, leaving a trail of drops of blood. 

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Why was this so difficult?! They were Artemis’ hunters for goddess sake!  Her hand picked chosen!! She was the top of them all! The best of the best! There was no way that this  _ werewolf  _ could possibly avoid them. However it seemed that... that  _ werewolf _ had managed to slip through their fingers. But he wouldn’t for long. The carnage and destruction that the werewolf had left behind in his wake should have led them straight to him! 

“You are so stupid!!” Rebekah wailed, punching Ryan in the nose and breaking it.

The others flinched and stepped back, Rose rubbing her nose in remembrance of when that happened to her. However Ryan doubled over, clutching his nose. Blood sluggishly dripped from his nose, running down his face. It was already layering into a fine crust.

“Track him! NOW!” Rebekah ordered, “Prove to me you are not incompetent! Or else you won’t live very long.”

Fear flooded the others eyes. All of them knew that it was not an idle threat. They had seen Rebekah go through with it before. Ryan was not the first boy and wouldn’t be the last to die from Rebekah’s hands. There had been multiple girls as well. While they had all been around for a long time, there were more Hunters of Artemis out there. However they were the most prominent. 

“Y-yes, we will,” Ryan muttered, rubbing his nose.

“Then go!!” Rebekah roared.

Before anymore harm could be done to them, the other Hunters of Artemis ran off. Fuming silently Rebekah turned onto the Inhumans. While Dyana looked bored, Ashan seemed slightly upset. Rebekah wasn’t blind, she knew that Ashan had a thing for Ryan. However she could care less, as long as Ashan wasn’t hitting on her.

“Go help,” Rebekah growled, narrowing her eyes at Ashan. 

In a pillar of smoke Ashan disappeared. Then Rebekah turned too Dyana with a raised eyebrow. Instead of flinching away like the others would have done she just flicked her eyebrows up from her dark nails. It pleased yet annoyed Rebekah that Dyana was willing to stand up to her. However she did respect her for it. Dyana wasn’t a groveling weakling like the others. Instead she was a strong willed person and did not bend to Rebekah.

“Well?!” Rebekah demanded.

“I just find it amusing how easily you lost a rampaging werewolf,” Dyana replied evenly, leaning back on the wall.

Dyana was leaning against the wall, looking immensely casual in her outfit. The black leather jacket was hanging loosely around her mexican skull top with some torn shorts on her legs. In her hand was her phone, scrolling through what Rebekah assumed to be Tumblr or some other social media. One ankle was crossed in front of the other, black combat boots on her feet. Yet Rebekah could see that she was anything but relaxed. Occasionally her eyes would scan the alley way around them, looking for any sign of the rampaging werewolf.

“You’re scared of him,” Rebekah laughed.

“I could boil his insides with a wave of my hand,” Dyana replied with a raised eyebrow, “You on the other hand would become puppy chow in a second.”

Affronted, Rebekah glared down at her. There was something about Dyana that made Rebekah both hate and love her. Right now though, the scale was leaning more towards the hate side. Despise seemed like the proper word at the moment. If Dyana wasn’t an important asset to her team. Let’s just say that she’d be in a pool of blood right now.

“I could kill you where you stand,” Rebekah growled.

“But you won’t. You need me,” Dyana replied with a raised eyebrow, “Now. How’s the plan of getting Azar out of prison going? I’d like to have my firepower back.”

“What? You think you can’t do it without her?” 

“I don’t like getting my hands dirty. Azar thrives off of it.”

Eye twitching, Rebekah stared right at Dyana. Nothing was revealed by just looking at her. There was nothing in her expression, nothing in her mannerisms. Except the subtle warning that without Azar Dyana would leave the group. Rebekah couldn’t risk that, not when she was so close to getting Void.

“Fine, we will work on Azar. But right now our priority in Void and killing the werewolf,” Rebekah replied, stepping closer to Dyana.

It was meant to be an intimidation tactic. Instead of being intimidated, however, Dyana instead stepped closer at well. Now the black stretchy leather pants she wore seemed to tight, the black spaghetti strapped shirt seemed to be too warm. But it wasn’t from what you might think. It was, dare she say it, fear that caused that reaction. Dyana could kill her with a thought. Rebekah would need to actually move in order to kill Dyana. Who wouldn’t be scared of someone with that kind of power.

“Azar is first priority for Ashan and I,” Dyana warned, “Make her yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, Dyana is slowly forcing her way to the front. Liam has killed innocents now (no more yellow eyes). Stiles and Derek are trying to find Liam. The Avengers are feeling useless.
> 
> Stiles: She’s getting on my nerves.
> 
> Me: Them or me?
> 
> Stiles: Both.
> 
> Review Request Here → I think we'll take a dare for and tell myself the glass is full. I turn off the phone and get on with all the worries of today. We'll be okay. Back to the old days, take me back to the old days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, yeah… Umm… I dunno. Hi?
> 
> Stiles: Hi?
> 
> Me: Yeah.
> 
> Stiles: That’s the best you can come up with?
> 
> Me: Yeah…
> 
> Stiles: *sighs*
> 
> Me: Um, this is cross referenced on Archive of Our Own, still under the same name. Has the same summary. However my name there is ItstheBookworm. I have the same avatar there too though…
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- Hear me now. All I can say is I am not afraid of the world that I am trying to put you in. I fight everyday, but I am to blame. I am not innocent, but I am not afraid anymore. I am not afraid anymore...
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

They were up all night looking for Liam. Well, howling for him. There was no response. Now he was in class, doodling on the edge of his notes, trying not to freak out. Liam was missing, lost, and alone. Someone could have killed him, kidnapped him. Anything. No one would know. The Hunters could have gotten him!

“Stilinski,” the teacher called out.

Jolting, Stiles looked up. Everyone was staring at him. Shrinking down in the chair Stiles looked at the teacher. She was wearing a strange outfit, a purple leopard print high low skirt and a white blouse with a black jacket over it. Honestly he wasn’t even sure how that matched or even worked together. Not that he could say much, wearing fandom tops with a plaid shirt. But still, even he knew that wasn’t a good mix.

“Mr. Stilinski,” the teacher repeated, he needed to get her name at one point, “Are you paying attention?”

Silently Stiles shook his head, realizing belatedly that he hadn’t taken his Adderall today. No one had reminded him, though Derek had set something next to him when he was eating. Maybe it was the pills. Oops. Oh wait, the teacher was saying something again.

“...est. Now can you answer the question on the board,” the teacher asked, crossing her arms.

This was math, right? Yes, okay. Now, the writing on the board. When had they learned this again? Was he supposed to go up there and write it out? That would make more sense, if this teacher cared that he didn’t talk. Instead of doing anything, like going up there or even answering, he just stared at the teacher instead. Her eyebrow twitched, her lips thinning, and her hands clenched at the sleeve of her black jacket.

“Mr. Stilinski, any time would be much appreciated,” the teacher said, her voice growing hard.

“Ms. Fonsworth,” Aria suddenly cut in, startling the entire class “I don’t think anyone knows how to do that problem.”

“It’s probably the easiest thing you’ll learn this year.”

“Doesn’t mean we understand it,” Aria stared at her black painted fingernails, “One example isn’t enough.”

“And why you gotta pick on Stilinski anyways?” Tyler spoke up, “He’s done nothing to you Fonsworth. You coulda picked on Caden, he wasn’t paying attention other. I doubt anyone was.”

Immediately everyone was staring at Ms. Fonsworth, the jock’s words spurring them into action. Air whooshed out of Stiles in relief, sagging back into his chair. Maybe it was a good thing that he ended up part of their ragtag little group, the ones left behind. It seemed that they had basically adopted him already. Everyone started arguing loudly at Ms. Fonsworth, except for Peter and Gwen. Those two were watching Stiles carefully, noticing the way he was constantly moving or doodling.

“You okay?” Peter asked, leaning over.

All he got was a silent shrug in response. Once again doodling, mostly random pictures of the old pack (most ended up scribbled out or had their eyes covered), but there were a bunch of Liam. Tensing up immensely as Peter looked at the doodles, Stiles froze.

“Who’s that?” Peter asked, not expecting an answer. 

“My friend,” Stiles whispered hoarsely.

“Are all them friends?”

Closing his eyes tightly, Stiles nodded once. It was so hard to think about them. Everyone around him was still yelling at the teacher, arguing with her. But he never answered Peter’s questions, as the bell rang loudly. Ms. Fonsworth screamed at them to come back and sit down, but no one listened and instead rushed towards the hallway. Yes, that included Stiles.

“You’re welcome by the way,” Aria said, rushing up to Stiles’ side.

“I hate Fonsworth anyways,” Tyler added.

“It wasn’t that hard to put her in the dump,” Caden agreed, before walking away from the other two in order to get to his locker.

“She might actually get fired now,” Tyler agreed, breaking off as well.

“I sure hope so,” Aria sighed, doubling back to head to her locker.

Then Stiles headed over to his locker, looking around for any signs of someone else. When he noticed that there wasn’t anyone else around, he pulled out his lunch and a random sketchbook. Then he moved to a lonely seat, unsurprisingly joined by Peter and Gwen after a few seconds. However he ignored them and ate his sandwich, going through his sketchbook before opening to a blank page and doodling in it.

“So, I didn’t know you know those three?” Gwen started the conversation.

“Yeah, it was cool that they stood up for you,” Peter agreed, “Aria never speaks up in class. If they call on her she just walks out.”

Glancing up at them, raising an eyebrow and taking another sarcastic bite out of his sandwich, Stiles put down his pencil. If they wanted to make conversation then let them, but he was only going to pretend to be paying attention. In reality he was going to eat and be really sarcastic while he did it, probably adding to his sketchbook the whole time.

“Tyler has never stood up for anyone before,” Gwen continued, stabbing at her salad with a fork.

“Ms. Fonsworth kinda deserved it though, she hates everyone,” Peter replied, “No one likes her.”

“I feel kinda bad for her honestly,” Gwen pointed the fork in Peter’s direction before putting some salad in her mouth and swallowing, “But I admit. She doesn’t teach anything. I’m tutoring more and more kids by the hour.”

Stiles quickly finished his food, gathering up the trash and throwing it in the trashcan near him. It seemed that Gwen and Peter were so involved in their conversation that they didn’t even notice when Stiles left. A ringing was in his ears now, like a warning. Without realizing it Stiles darted out of the way as a baseball flew by, then he suddenly grabbed it. Everything went silent around him and Tyler whooped.

“Good job Stilinski!” Tyler shouted, “Can you throw it back now?!”

A slight pink tinge to his cheeks, Stiles threw it back to Tyler. Then he fled into the building, holding his sketchbook close. The truth about the sketchbook was that the shrink he’s going too (that he never talks too but Steve or one of the others take him anyways) suggested that he draw throughout the day. However it had, at first, been tedious for him to do. Every single day Steve or Tony or one of the others had to remind him. But now it was something Stiles started doing without even realizing it, even doodling on the side of his notes, and now it actually helped him relax. So, he guessed it was worth walking around with all the time.

“Hey,” a random girl said to her friend, “Have you heard about all the clown hype recently?”

“Clowns?” the other girl asked, “Not really. I haven’t heard anything recently.”

“Yeah, well apparently someone saw one nearby! It’s just a block away.”

“And that’s exciting?!”

“We might actually get to see a clown!”

“Aren’t they going after people?!”

That was all Stiles wanted to hear about that conversation. All the clown hype made him slightly uncomfortable. As long as they stayed away he’d be fine. But if they came any closer to him he was going to get pretty upset. And by pretty upset he meant probably try to kill one. Right now though, he wants it to stay far far away.

The bell rang above him and Stiles rushed to his next class of the day. Only three more to go.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

“Could it be possible that Liam and the Hunters of Artemis are working together?” Clint asked.

Judging by the shocked looks sent to Clint, everyone was not about to jump on that bandwagon. Steve could understand why. If what they thought was true it was the Hunters of Artemis then there was no way Liam would be with them. But they needed to talk to Stiles first, in order to get all the information.

“Definitely not. The main question is what does Liam have to do with the Hunters of Artemis?” Dr. Banner repeated the question they were all wondering.

“What do either of them have to do with the Hunters?” Natasha rephrased.

That was the same thing Steve was wondering. There was something they didn’t know about Stiles, about his background, much less his friends. It wasn’t like they could get it out of him easily anyways. All Stiles would do is shut down.

“I don’t know,” Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead as he sat up.

Lightly squeezing Tony’s shoulder, Steve stood up. It helped him think, moving around. The others called it pacing but Steve considered it stimulating to his memory.  Sometimes it worked. This is what he did when he was with the Howling Commandos. Bucky used to joke about it with the others, teasing him mercilessly. But none of them could deny that he always made his best plans while pacing.

“We still need to find Liam. He’s off in the middle of New York, all alone,” Wanda interrupted, “We can’t forget about him.”

“And we won’t Wanda,” Steve said gently, “But until we can find him we have to wait and do our best to get the Hunters of Artemis.”

“May is working with her team on tracking down the Inhumans, promised to contact us with any information,” Natasha told them.

“You mean the blue pixie?” Tony demanded, fists clenching.

“The blue pixie.”

Gently resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, Steve looked at the others. All of them were watching Tony as though he would blow up at any second. It didn’t seem that unlikely either. If Tony had a chance he would probably murder the girl with the blue pixie cut. There would be no hesitation. Just an immediate hole in her chest. It wasn’t like Steve would stop him either (or could for that matter).

“Uh guys,” Sam said, coming into the room, “Looks like there’s a breakin at the prison, it’s holding the purple flame inhuman that attacked the school.”

“We’re on it. Suit up,” Steve looked at the others.

“No, you’re not going,” Tony said standing up.

Steve just brushed past him.

**_**********TWM*********_ **

This was bad, very bad. First he ditched class, in his defense he felt that a break in (at a prison no less) was more important than Shakespeare. Then he headed to the prison, in his Spiderman costume, to keep from any prisoners leaving. Buildings after buildings flew by him as he used the webbing to go through the streets. All in all it didn’t take him long to get to the prison. Sticking himself against a nearby tree, staring over at the jail. What he saw made him freeze in fear.

It was the inhuman, the smoke one, that attacked at the school. Then, there were the Hunters of Artemis. The leader, Rebekah if he remembered her name right, was standing next to a blue pixie hair cut girl. He recognized her somewhere, but he didn’t remember where it was. There were dark smoke and sparks coming out of her hands, swirling around her hands in a mesmerizing fashion. But that wasn’t what freaked him out. All of the Hunters of Artemis were there, every single one. He remembered when he first saw them.

_ *********FLASHBACK********* _

_ “There’s something weird going on!” Stiles exclaimed to his Dad, following him around the cluttered office, “All the murders so far have been supernatural creatures. One’s an accident, twice is a coincidence, three is a pattern. There’s been six murders, all of them supernatural creatures!” _

_ Abruptly turning towards him, his Dad stared right at him. There was subdued fury in his eyes, startling Stiles. It took a while for his thoughts to catch up to the rest of his mind. Gaping at his father for a few seconds, Stiles was in too much shock to fully understand what was going on. Until his Dad began to talk again. _

_ “This is my job Stiles, you shouldn’t have to worry about it,” his Dad said, “It’s my job to take care of the residents of Beacon Hills, even the supernatural ones.” _

_ That’s when they came in. A straight brown haired woman, possibly the oldest, lead them. Then came in a short girl with sapphire blue eyes. Following them was a short blonde haired girl and a wavy brown haired girl. After that was the only boy, his eyes reminding Stiles of the icy blue of a werewolf, without the glowing part of it. _

_ “Hold up,” his Dad said, walking out of the office. _

_ The rest of the pack was in the room with him, as it was basically a pack meeting. Well, just about everyone. Corey and Mason weren’t there, as they were out on a date. Everyone else was there. Scott was standing by the desk, eyes fixated on the girls and boy with the Sheriff. Lydia and Malia were sitting together on the seats, looking out of place without Kira there. They were also looking at the new group. In fact everyone was, Hayden and Liam included. Liam was near Stiles, hovering by him uncertainly, and Hayden was a little ways away from Lydia and Malia. Every single one of them were staring at the group talking to his Dad. _

_ “Can you hear what they’re saying?” Stiles asked looking over at Scott. _

_ “They’re talking about the murders, FBI? Can’t be, only the boy and blondie has FBI regulation hair,” Scott muttered. _

_ “How do you know that?” Liam demanded. _

_ “Dad’s an FBI agent. He’s an asshole but I did learn some things while he was around.” _

_ Not really listening, Stiles stared at the group. Their stance screamed hunter but their expression seemed friendly. Yet the boy seemed shy and weak compared to the others, suppressed due to the multitude of females around him. Almost like the others didn’t let him be better than them or something. It wasn’t a big thing, not that noticeable to others, but Stiles started noticing the little things since Scott got bit. _

_ “Who are they?” Lydia wondered. _

_ “Nothing good,” Scott replied. _

_ It wasn’t even a full week later when the pack died at the hands of that same group of people. _

_ *********FLASHBACK END********* _

Completely shaking off the flashback, not wanting to get too distracted, Stiles looked back at the prison. It seemed that the blue pixie cut girl and Rebekah weren’t doing anything. Instead they were letting the others do the work for them. The smoke inhuman was trying to get into the building by turning into his gaseous form, seeping through the vents. But the fan inside kept blowing him out or apart, making it difficult for him to get inside. The Hunters of Artemis were shooting and beating the people around him, Rose using his bat. Anger filled him before he pushed it down, shooting a web at the bat. Jumping off the building Stiles swung around, tearing the bat out of Rose’s hands.

“So, breaking into jails now?” Stiles asked, the lenses on his suit adjusting to the new brightness, “That’s a new low.”

The blue pixie cut girl turned to him, the sparks and smoke growing around her hands. It was then Stiles realized where he remembered her from. The News Report about Steve’s injury, the inhuman that had taken him down. They nicknamed her Pixie, which sorta made sense, but Stiles thought it wasn’t scary enough. She could boil anything with those sparks. Let it go inside of you and well, you’re basically already dead. Steve was very lucky.

“I wouldn’t consider it a low,” Pixie said, “Just an investment.”

“Hurry up!” Rebekah roared, glaring at the others, “Dyana can’t he work any faster?”

“There’s a fan in there,” Pixie, or Dyana, replied, “He’s smoke.”

Stiles shot webbing at both of them, encasing both their hands. Within seconds Dyana’s had melted off. Now they were quiet at least. Standing in front of them, Stiles rose his hands in a surrender type motion. But he wasn’t exactly surrendering. No. Instead he was giving them the allusion that he was. But nothing was truly happening, yet at least.

“No need to have a cat fight,” Stiles said, before hearing a familiar sound, “Shit.”

Hovering in the air above him was none other than Tony Stark, his guardian and also Iron Man. That was when the rest of the team came in. Even Steve was there, which was obviously not something that Tony agreed with. It took a few minutes for Stiles to realize that they didn’t recognize him. In that few minutes he had a blaster pointed at him from Tony.

“You’re not a Hunter and you’re not an Inhuman, who are you?” Tony demanded through his helmet.

“On your side?” Stiles stated as a question, reminding himself that they didn’t know who he was through the mask.

“Get outta here kid,” Steve told him.

“Yeah, no can do.”

Stiles shot his webbing into the air, flinging himself off. Both Tony and Steve called out in surprise. Instead of leaving though, Stiles swung around and kicked the girl with his bat in the back. She stumbled forward and turned around, swinging the bat at Stiles. Jumping out of the way Stiles swept his legs underneath the girl. Rose lept over his legs and punched at Stiles. Dodging the punch Stiles returned with some webbing at her face. It covered her nose, mouth, and eyes. A scream escaped her mouth and she shrunk to the ground, trying to claw it off.

Something hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Pain ran through his whole body. Rolling to the side, Stiles watched as the bo-staff (why did they have a bo-staff?) hit the ground where he had been. Flipping back to his feet, Stiles looked over at the shortest hunter, Chantel. The same Hunter that had tried to kill Liam with kanima venom.

“You might be good enough to bring down Rose,” Chantel said, wisps of dark hair coming down from her ponytail and framing her face, “But you won’t get me.”

Then she swung the bo-staff down again. Stiles quickly ducked and sent two webs at her, she dodged both. They stuck to the wall behind her but she jumped in the air and spun sideways, her feet barely missing Stiles’s face, before she landed in a roll and rolled under the webbing. Before Stiles could unstick the webbing she knocked his legs out from under him. The webbing broke off as Stiles fell to the ground with an oomph. His senses were hyper aware as he watched the bo-staff come down on his stomach. The air was forced out of him before he regained it and swept Chantel’s feet out from under her. Before she could get back up Stiles pinned her hands down with webbing.

It was all useless though, all this fighting. The walls of the prison blew, shrapnel and rubble flying everywhere. Pieces rained on Stiles, cutting through his suit and slicing his skin open. Blood dripped down his arms and he inhaled sharply. 

Despite the orange prison uniform, the purple fire inhuman looked horrifying. Her hair was in flames, around her like a halo. Glowing violet eyes scanned the crowd of shocked Avengers, their ward (whom they didn’t know was their ward), and stunned police officers. A grin split her pale face as she rose burning arms. Then purple flames exploded out around her. The resounding shock wave knocked everyone to the ground. By the time anyone could see, they were gone. The Hunters of Artemis (including Rose and Chantel) and the Inhumans were gone. All that was left were the dead bodies and the destruction.

“So… I guess I’ll see you later?” Stiles asked, backing away from his guardians, before shooting web into the air and swinging away.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

That night Stiles got a message from one Isaac Lahey. Actually, it was more like a drunk text. At least, Stiles assumed it was a drunk text. Why else would Isaac send him something like this? It made no sense.

**From Werepuppy:**

**Diana, virgins, moon.**

Like seriously Isaac? Who’s this Diana. What do virgins have to do with this text? Is Diana a virgin? Are you sacrificing virgins again? If this is your way of asking if Stiles is still a virgin it’s a resounding no. Also, if Diana is your girlfriend. Stiles really didn’t need to know that. Yes Isaac, Stiles knows your a werewolf. If you’re having issues with your shift go to whoever your new alpha is.

Someone knocked on his door, jolting Stiles out of his thoughts. Instead of just yelling at them to come in, like a normal teenager would do, Stiles pushed a button on his desk. Gears whirred and the door slowly opened, Steve poking his head in. As to why he had that button… long story. Not really long story, he’s just lazy.

“Hey, it’s movie night. You wanna join?” Steve asked.

That got Stiles attention. The pack used to do movie nights, kinda to bond. It was something he missed. Putting down his pencil, the modifications on the suit could wait, Stiles turned the swivel chair around and raised an eyebrow at Steve. It was his way of asking what movie.

“Umm, I don’t actually know. Sci-fi I think. Nothing scary, just action. Normal movie stuff. Takes place in space,” Steve rattled off what he knew, “One of the guys has pointy ears?”

Ah, Star Trek then. Maybe. If Steve knows what he’s talking about than it is. Getting up Stiles grabbed his pillow, don’t judge him, and followed Steve into the movie room. The movie room was sunken down, stairs from the top leading into the main area. In the middle was one big couch bed thing. It was a dark brown and soft, not leather, with a bunch of multicolored pillows on top of it. Multiple different colored and patterned blankets were scattered along the bed, some already claimed by different people. Then the screen took up on whole wall. Actually, it was the wall. There was a red velvet curtain covering it usually, but right now it was drawn to the side. 

To the left there was a big popcorn and snack wall. No really, the wall had alcoves that held different kinds of snacks, popcorn, and drinks. There was even a chocolate fountain in one of the alcoves. But Stiles didn’t care, at the moment, for that. Instead he jumped on the couch bed and crawled over to where Derek was. Derek was actually talking to Pepper, who had recently returned from her business trip in Bristol. 

“Sorry Derek, but both Tony and Steve have made it clear that I am not allowed to let you say no,” Pepper said calmly, stirring the fruity drink with a stirring straw, “The decision has been made.”

Derek grunted and replied, “I didn’t apply.”

“Too bad. The jobs yours. Nine o’clock sharp tomorrow morning, you know where it is.”

With that Pepper moved over to where Natasha was, greeting the other female happily, before taking a sip out of her drink. Sending Pepper a confused look, which was replied with a secretive wink, Stiles set his pillow next to Derek and stole one of the three blankets Derek had somehow acquired.

“Nothing?” Stiles asked, looking up at him.

“By now I don’t think there’s much we can do but wait,” Derek replied softly.

The movie started playing, everyone going quiet. Only the sound of chewing and the occasional sipping could be heard. Everyone was soon entranced by the story of Captain Kirk and Spock. At one point, everyone had accumulated to the center of the big couch. Even Derek was included in this big cuddle fest.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The dirty, bloody, and naked boy broke through the trees. It was clear that the blood on him wasn’t his blood, especially due to the enormity of it. Leaves crunched underneath his feet, arms wrapped around himself. Eyes scanned the area around him, for anything that seemed familiar. But nothing was. The smell was overwhelming, the sensations too much, noises, noises,  _ noises, noises, NOISES!!!  _

He collapsed to the ground in the middle of a random driveway. Head pressed against the gravel, screaming out hoarsely. It was too much, too much,  _ too much, TOO MUCH!!!  _ He dug his hands into the dirt, nails cracking against pebbles. But it did nothing to ground him.

Someone screamed, something shattered. It was too loud. Then there were hands, on him, touching him. Too much. It was too much. To many sensations. Something was draped around his shoulders, a jacket? It was stiff, coarse, rubbing against him.

“Inside now, come inside,” someone said.

Without really understanding what he was doing, Liam followed. The person brought him into a bathroom before leaving him alone. His eyes rose to look at his reflection. No wonder the person, woman, screamed. He looked like he stepped out of a murder scene.

Blood was smeared and splattered across his whole body, mingled in with the dirt caking his skin. His eyes were wild, the soft blue hinting at a slightly crazed undertone. Then there was his hair, if it could be called that. It was a rats nest, all tangles and dirt. Not to mention it was longer than he remembered. There wasn’t a clean spot on him. Looking down at his hands he saw that his nails were cracked, splintering. They were covered with dry blood.

“In the tub now,” the woman had returned.

She was fairly pretty, with dishwater blonde hair that was from being in the sun so much. It was pulled up in a messy bun. Freckles dotted across her nose. Brown eyes were kind and gentle, the corners wrinkled from smiling so much. A faded brown shirt was tucked into brown pants.

“I’ve brought some clothes, hope you don’t mind second hand. It’s all I have. Now clean up and come downstairs. You look like you need a good meal in you,” the woman said.

“Thank you,” Liam croaked out.

“You have some story kid.”

The woman left Liam alone, closing the door behind her. After a few seconds of hesitation, Liam turned on the water stream. Then he stepped in. It felt so good, the hot water pounding onto his sore muscles. Dirty water swirled around his feet, a mix of blood and dirt. What had happened? Everything last night was a blur, the past few nights actually. Right? What day was it? When had he woken up? A face appeared in his vision, innocent brown eyes. The light faded out of them.

Stumbling backwards, Liam scrubbed at his eyes. Water sloshed around him, the stream still tapping a pattern onto his back. Liam stumbled out of the tub, placing his hands on the sink counter. Then he looked up into the slowly fogging mirror. His eyes glowed. But what he saw wasn’t the normal innocent golden. Instead he saw the murderer blue.

“No…”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Everyone was there, no one in jail. It was a miracle honestly. With the Avengers and that Spiderkid that showed up, they weren’t sure it actually would work. That stupid Spiderkid nearly ruined everything. He would need to die. That could wait however. Getting everyone in their rightful place couldn’t.

“You nearly ruined the mission,” Rebekah said in a deadly calm voice, staring right at Ashan, “You could’ve gotten us all killed, or worse.”

Sweat dripped down Ashan’s dark face, the fear was wafting off of him. Perfect. The fear was intoxicating, a drug. Always needed more, to feel the fear people had of her. If they didn’t, she would make them. But Ashan was perfectly terrified of her. As he should be.

“What do I need to do to get you to perform without fail. Without any mishaps?” Rebekah asked rhetorically, “Hmm? Do I need to punish you? Push you to your breaking point. Tell me Ashan.”

However he was frozen, staring right at her with horror in his eyes. Besides him was Ryan, who looked just as scared as Ashan was. Beautiful. Rebekah stepped closer to them both. On cue they flinched, Ashan even wincing and turning his face away. Oh this was wonderful, the fear dripping off of them like water. 

“You’ve had your fun Rebekah,” Dyana stepped in, crossing her arms, “Ashan is mine, not yours. I’ll deal with him.”

“He put my people in danger Dyana,” Rebekah’s eyes darted over at her, “That makes him mine to deal with.”   
“I’m afraid that’s not how this partnership works,” Rebekah could practically taste the dripping contempt in her words, “My people are my people and your people are your people. For now at least.”

“Is that a threat?”

They were practically nose to nose now. Dyana a whole inch and a half taller than Rebekah normally, but with those heels she was practically a whole half foot taller. Anger filled Rebekah’s body as Dyana gave her the same smile you would give a stupid animal. It was a pitying smile.

“A promise dear,” Dyana replied, stepping past Rebekah and grabbing Ashan’s arm before dragging him out.

“Azar better be worth it,” Rebekah growled, before rounding on her own people.

Time to deal out chores and punishments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooooooo, bonding moment in next chapter between the Avengers and Stiles. Aka, more movie night time. And who’s this farmer lady who brought in Liam? Is Azar really worth all the trouble? Aria, Caden, and Tyler have adopted Stiles. Why does the whole school hate the math teacher?
> 
> Stiles: Farmer lady is good. Azar is not worth the trouble. And the math teacher seems mean.
> 
> Me: Shut up Stiles.
> 
> Review Request Here → I'm tired of sleeping, alone I've been grieving. The life that I gave up to feel alive. I want to feel alive. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Currently watching America Ninja Warrior, I don’t know if it’s a current one or not. I dunno. It’s actually just playing in the background.
> 
> Stiles: BEAT THE WALL! BEAT THE WALL!  
> Me: Shut up.
> 
> Stiles: YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!
> 
> Me: Oh god…
> 
> Stiles: WOOOOOOOOO!!
> 
> Disclaimer Here → Suppose that I missed you, suppose that I cared. And suppose that I've spent all my nights running scared and suppose that I was never there and my eyes are screaming for the sight of you and tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through and I can't hold on to you. So I guess I feel lonely, too.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

It was peaceful, honestly, just sitting around with his new (dare he say it?) family. Whether or not Derek realized it he was still part of his family, he was part of it. Right now, everyone was intent on the movie. Occasionally someone would laugh at something Spock said, even Natasha let out a soft chortle. Tucking his feet under his body, leaning against Derek, Stiles tried to pay attention to the movie. Yet it was difficult, knowing that the Hunters of Artemis were out there still, knowing that Liam was somewhere out there. Maybe the Hunters had found Liam already, maybe he was dead.

An unpleasant feeling rose in his chest, stirring angrily. A shaky breath escaped his lips, turning his face into Derek’s side. The feeling was similar, very similar to a feeling that he wanted to forget. There was no way he wanted it to stay. It was not coming back, he wouldn’t let it. Lock it out, don’t let it in.

“You okay?” Derek whispered in his ear.

Glancing over at the others, noticing how Natasha seemed to have encroached on Clint’s personal space with her pillow and head on his lap and how Steve and Tony were basically cuddling with Thor and Banner just behind them. Wanda was already asleep, curled up on Clint’s other side. A light tap on his nose brought him back to reality and he turned his eyes from staring at the others to Derek. 

“You okay?” Derek repeated.

Completely and utterly lying, despite not saying anything, Stiles nodded and cuddled closer. Because he hadn’t spoken, his heartbeat hadn’t sped up, and Derek hadn’t realized he lied. Nose twitching, Derek nodded in response and turned back to the movie. On the screen Spock was running through the halls, the half vulcan showing emotion for once. 

Stiles knew what scene this was leading too, one that he had not been looking forward too this whole night. Even though he knew it ended well, it was a very emotional scene. While he might be compared to a teenage girl (which was very sexist by the way, and yes Stiles is a feminist) his emotions were on a rampage recently. It was very weird and he was like ninety nine point nine percent sure that it had something to do with all the stress he had been experiencing recently.

At some point everyone had migrated closer, Stiles now pressed between Derek and Tony. His uncle wrapped an arm around him, bringing him even closer. A small smile crossed his face, the feeling in his chest lessening as the saddest scene in this whole movie played. Chest tightening and throat closing up, Stiles swallowed thickly. Someone was sniffling, the others were frozen as they watched it. No matter how many times they watched this movie, though it was Thor and Steve’s first time, it always hurt.   
“Can they kill him?” Steve demanded.

“Welcome to the twenty first century,” Tony replied shakily, “Dammit this scene gets me every time.”

Stiles wasn’t paying attention anymore, he knew what happened in this scene.This was the second movie series he watched the most, Star Wars being the top. This scene was one that he had  watched more times than even Tony had. Trust him, he knew. JARVIS had told him.

A bit later the credits started rolling, a relieved breath escaping Stiles. Shock was covering Thor and Steve’s face, before Thor started throwing praises out. A small smile crossed Stiles face, before a yawn overtook him. This was the time to escape into his room and sleep, and he took it. Slipping between Derek and Tony, Stiles crawled to the edge of the couch bed. It seemed that Wanda and Natasha would be sleeping there tonight, both of them having drifted off, and Clint didn’t look like he’d make it to his bedroom. 

No one seemed to notice as Stiles retreated to his room, checking on the semi-healed wounds on his body, before dressing for bed and drifting off.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Falling to the ground and knocking things over, Liam stared horrified at the mirror in front of him. What had he done? He had… he had killed. He had murdered people. Tears gathered in his eyes and he scrubbed at them angrily as they fell. Forcing the heel of his hands into his shut eyes, pressing hard enough to see stars. This was what Scott tried so hard to prevent. To prevent his own beta to get the icy blue of a murdering werewolf. 

“You alright in there kid?” the nice lady asked, knocking on the door.

“I’m fine,” Liam croaked, getting up shakily and returning to the tub.

Instead of standing however, he placed his head between his knees and felt the stream pound against his back. Why had he lived, out of everyone else why him. Fate despised him, letting him live only to take another's’ life. Scrubbing his longer hair, it had grown out quite a bit (tickling the edge of his nose), Liam stared at the strands in front of his face, darkened with the water, dripping into the stream below. 

Once done, though he wasn’t truly done but the water had gotten too cold, Liam got out of the shower. Water trailed down his face, dripping to the ground from his hair. Drying himself off quickly, Liam got dressed in the clothes provided; a plain beige shirt with a red and black plaid flannel over and then a faded pair of pants. Scrubbing at his dirty blonde hair, drying it with the towel, Liam refused to even look at the mirror. The image of the icy blue eyes staring back at him lingering in the forefront of his eyes.

The lady was waiting downstairs, a cup of warm tea in her hands. But it wasn’t the same lady, her hair was a dark brown now. Awkwardly Liam looked at her, waiting for some sort of cue. However she only pushed out a chair, inviting him silently. Taking the cue for what it was, Liam moved and sat down across from her. Brown eyes lifted to his own grey blue, which he would never look at the same now. Her fingers delicately tapped at the tea cup.

“I’m assuming that something extremely traumatic has happened to you,” the lady said, staring at him.

“You could say that,” Liam forced out. 

“I’m not going to ask what it was. I do however want to know your name.”

“Liam.”

“Nice to meet you Liam, I’m Laura.”

His nose was on high alert, but there was no sign of any mistruths here. But he wanted to know, what happened to the other lady? Laura wasn’t the one that rushed him upstairs in the first place. However she seemed trustworthy, extremely trustworthy.

“What happened to the first lady?” Liam asked, looking around.

“She’s just my babysitter when I’m in town or busy around the farm. However she’s, sadly, used to people showing up bloody at my door,” Laura said with a small smile, “She called me immediately.”

She wasn’t lying, “What are you going to do about me?”

“I’m assuming you don’t have anywhere to go,” Liam shook his head, “Then you can stay here, work around the farm, maybe watch my kids. They’re in their rooms right now. I can introduce them to you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you Liam. My gut is telling me to trust you and I follow my gut, it’s never led me wrong.”

His heart swelled in his chest, the trust this woman had for him seemed real. It seemed true. And that, after everything that had happened recently (especially for him), was something that he really needed. Laura got up with a smile and left, returning moments later. In her arms was a baby, which explained the baby smell that was around the house, and two children, a boy and a girl. 

“This is Nathaniel,” Laura said looking at the baby in her arms.

“I’m Lila,” the girl said shyly, her dark hair in braids.

“Cooper,” the other boy said, holding onto Lila and hidden slightly behind his mother.

It seemed all they needed was a gentle smile to put them at ease. Almost immediately Cooper’s death grip on his little sister seemed to lessen, coming out from behind his mother. It was remarkable how alike they looked to their mother, all of them had dark hair and eyes. Even if he couldn’t really see Nathaniel’s features yet, the little boy sleeping tiredly.

“Now, why don’t we have dinner then head to bed. It’s been a long day, for all of us,” Laura suggested, setting a hand on her son’s shoulder.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

_ Dark, not a single light to be seen. Cold, goosebumps rising on his skin. Was he awake, was he asleep? There was no way to tell. It was impossible to see his hands, much less fingers, even from an inch away from his face. He couldn’t feel anything except for the cold, the frigid cold seeping into his bones. Then, a few feet away or so, a light shone. In that light was a little girl with blonde pigtails.  _

_ Moving closer to the young girl, noticing that she looked familiar. Where he recognized her from however, escaped him. Another few steps closer to her, hesitant as to what might happen, Stiles’ eyes caught sight of something red. A few steps closer something glinted in the light, metallic and shining.  _

_ “Stiiiiiiileeees,” A raspy voice said. _

_ The little girl looked horrified, holding the katana in her stomach. Blood dripped off the end. A puddle of blood pooled around her feet. Then the katana was drawn out of her body. Seconds later she dropped to the ground, dead. Lifeless bright blue eyes stared up at him hauntingly. Then, looking up, Stiles looked at the Nogitsune. _

_ The wraps around his body, making him look like a mummy, were covered in cobwebs now. Spiderwebs connected parts of his body together, two spiders weaving a web from his under arms against his side. Dust coated his body, only the sharp pointy teeth around dead rotted flesh that used to be his mouth was without any dust. The bloody katana hung loose in his grip. _

_ “No, you’re dead. We killed you,” Stiles whispered horrified. _

_ “Yoooou caaaaaan’t kiiiiiiill meeee Stiiiiiiles,” the Nogitsune replied, coming closer to Stiles, “I aaam yooou.” _

_ Fearfully Stiles stepped back, eyes wide. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be true. There was no way he was Void. No way. He was good. He was clean! They had gotten rid of Void, this was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. _

_ “Stiiiiiiles,” the Nogitsune purred, coming close. _

_ Someone took the place of the little girl on the ground. Now there was Steve, asleep in bed. Blissfully unaware of everything around him. In Stiles’ hand a knife appeared, shimmering in the light. A hand curled around his wrist, keeping the knife in his hand. Then a raspy voice spoke in his ear, urging him. _

_ “Kiiiiill hiiiim,” the Nogitsune said. _

_ “No,” Stiles whispered. _

_ “Kiiiiill.” _

_ Turning his face away from the Nogitsune, shutting his eyes tightly. But he could still see it. Still see the knife in his hand, Steve sleeping peacefully in the bed. Noticing that nothing was happening, Tony appeared next to Steve. The two were oblivious to what was happening. _

_ “Choooooose,”  the Nogitsune rasped. _

_ “I can’t,” Stiles whispered, tears streaming down his face and bottom lip wobbling. _

_ “Chooooooose, or I wiiiiill,” the Nogitsune replied. _ _   
_ _ “Don’t, please.” _

_ The rag covered hand tightened around his wrists, forcing his arm up. Before Stiles could even think to fight back, his arm was forced down. Blood splattered on his face. The sickening squelch of the knife going through skin and muscles reached his ear. His arm was forced up and down in multiple motions, tears streaming down his face and cries falling from his lips. Blood splattered everywhere. _

_ “Stiles! Stiles!” _

_ Strong arms wrapped around his body and Stiles struggled. Tears fell from his face.  _

_ “No! NO!” _

_ Stiles woke up screaming. _

**_**********TWM**********_ **

For some reason Derek couldn’t help himself but to wander throughout New York again. It’s been so long since he’s been to New York, since Laura died actually. So he decided to go back to his favorite spot. Instead of it being some serene place, he went to a certain bar. It was quite a walk from the tower, but Derek honestly could care less. Being a werewolf made it so that he could go large distances in a shorter time. 

The ‘Please Don’t Tell Bar’ was a very nice and prestigious bar. What most people don’t know is that there is another entrance, other than the secret entrance that leads to the main bar, that leads to a bar that all supernatural creatures can go and be themselves. Everyone was in their natural forms, or the forms most comfortable for them, and there was no discrimination.

“The Creature please,” Derek said to the bartender.

Without another word the woman tapped a button underneath the bar, gesturing for him too go inside. Giving her a slight nod, Derek made his way through the secret door. Once on the other side he was greeted by a fairly familiar sight. There were a few new people behind the bar, but most of his old friends and the bartenders were still there. 

“Hey Der,” the female bartender said, leaning forward, “Been a while.”

A small smile stretched across Derek’s face and he came over to the bar, sitting across from her. Jessamine, which was the bartender’s name, was a succubus and Derek was the only one that didn’t immediately fall under her spell. Her hair was a dark copper color, pulled up in a very complex bun with some strands framing her oval face. Golden whiskey brown eyes stared at him through thick black eyelashes. Her dark red lips were drawn up in a smile.

“It has,” Derek agreed.

“The usual?” Jessamine asked, grabbing one of the multiple liquor bottles.

Derek only nodded in response, watching Jessamine prepare his drink. In his pocket his phone buzzed and he checked it. There was a text from Natasha. But it didn’t seem important, so Derek ignored it and took the drink from the succubus. Then she left him, moving on to another customer.

“I’m impressed,” a male voice said from behind him, “You managed to avoid getting sucked into her allure.”

Derek grunted, drinking from his glass. The alcohol burned as it cascaded down his throat. Putting the glass back down on the bar, Derek turned around to look at the person talking to him. Standing next to him was an African American male, his dark hair sheared. The boy looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t feel like he belonged there.

“I’m Ashan,” he introduced, “Kinda new here…”

“Derek.”

“Mind if I sit?”   
Derek grunted and shrugged, grabbing his freshly refilled drink and knocking it back. Next to him Ashan wrinkled his nose, eating the complimentary peanuts. It wasn’t long before the peanuts were gone and Jessamine was refilling them, raising an eyebrow at Derek before smirking. Obviously Jessamine was taking it the wrong way and Derek shook his head at her.

“Is this your first time here?” Ashan asked, “No. That’s a stupid question.”

Derek just grunted in response, stealing a peanut.

“You don’t talk a lot do you?” Ashan questioned, “Are you here with anyone?”

“Like a date?” Derek grunted, “No. But I’m not looking anyways.”

“No, no!” Ashan exclaimed blushing, “I’m not. No. I just…”

Derek rolled his eyes and downed another drink, his phone buzzing again. This time multiple buzzes and Derek checked again, getting a bunch of texts at once. It meant something was terribly wrong. Very, very wrong. Quickly paying his tab Derek rushed out of the bar and back to the tower. 

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Pacing once again, Rebekah watched as everyone slowly trickled into the room. Azar sprawled herself on the couch, legs on top of Marina’s lap. Rose and Chantel took the loveseat, the ragged patched pillow on Rose’s lap and tugged close to her chest. Ryan sat on the ground at Chantel’s feet. Then lastly Dyana, leaning against the wall again while examining her black painted nails. Lightly blowing on them Dyana looked up, dark painted lips quirking up in a smile as she winked at Rebekah.

“Where’s Ashan?!” Rebekah demanded.

“He’s doing what you asked him too,” Azar replied looking unamused, picking at her dark purple nails, “Getting close to the target. Aka, backup. Derek Hale.”

“Our priority is finding Liam and removing his head from his shoulders,” Rebekah growled.

A small laugh escaped Azar’s lips, the others looking horrified. Ryan flinched at the fury on Rebekah’s face, turning away to avoid looking at her. Hand flexing around the knife in her hand, Rebekah watched Azar. The girl had really cleaned up. Even going as far to put makeup on. Dark wings with dark purple eyeshadow. Then the darkest purple lips you could imagine. Her top was a sheer lace with a black bandeau on underneath and a dark purple skater skirt, heeled black boots going up close to her knees. All in all she looked right at home.

“You think you’re in charge?” Azar demanded, violet eyes glinting dangerously, “Dyana let’s you entertain the idea of authority. In reality she could strike you down with a single look.”

“Now. now Azar. Let her have her fun a little longer,” Dyana replied, kicking herself off the wall.

“You think I’m not in authority! I’ll show you!” Rebekah screeched angrily.

Azar brought up her flames, the purple flames encasing her hands. Swiftly Rebekah brought out a knife, throwing it at Azar. It stuck into her leg, digging deep in. Due to the flames being around her hands, it didn’t melt as it normally would have. Azar screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Dyana’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t say or do anything.

“Anyone else questioning my authority?” Rebekah demanded, looking at Dyana.

“That was hot,” Dyana responded, “I think you’re okay for now.”

“Good. Now, let’s find Liam.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Someone actually died this time… whether it’s Tony or Steve is up to you to mule over for a bit. Flames will fuel Azar and might end up killing Stiles as well.
> 
> Stiles: WAIT WHAT?!
> 
> Me: Oh and it’ll also fuel the fire that killed Derek’s parents. You might want to think about that before you choose to flame me.
> 
> Stiles: Though, you guys are really cool. No one has flamed so far.
> 
> Review Request Here → Suppose we were happy, suppose it was true
> 
> And suppose there were cold nights, but we somehow made it through and suppose that I'm nothing without you and my eyes are screaming for the sight of you and tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through and I can't hold on to you. So I guess I feel lonely, too. Slow way down, this breakdown is eating me alive and I'm tired, this fight is fighting to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I was originally just going to update Misadventures but I decided just to continue this.
> 
> Stiles: Either way I’m stuck here.
> 
> Me: Stop complaining. You’re just the most entertaining.
> 
> Stiles: I’M BOREEEEEEEEED! You don’t even have fun games and there’s no service here. Phone service at least and I can’t connect to the wifi, hacking it isn’t easy.
> 
> Me: You’ll crack it eventually.
> 
> Stiles: I don’t think I will.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → This is our time to run away. It's our time we don't have to stay here. 'Cause all the things that I never knew, that I wanted, are here with you. This is our time, to forget the past. It's our time we can make it last. 'Cause all the things that I never knew, that I wanted, are here with you
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

The hospital brought back feelings that Stiles wanted to forget. Blood,  _ his blood _ , covered his hands and was splattered on his face and chest. Not to mention the others had left him alone in the waiting room. All he could do is replay the nightmare over and over again his head, remembering the Nogitsune, the knife in his hand, and stabbing into  _ his  _ chest over and over again.  _ His  _ blood everywhere. Being held close as he cried, dropping the knife in shock, burying his face in the strong chest holding him. 

“Here,” a damp paper towel was placed in his hands, “You might want to clean up that blood.”

Scrubbing harshly at the blood in his hands, Stiles didn’t even look up at whoever had given him the damp paper towel. But no matter how hard he scrubbed it was like the blood wasn’t leaving. His breathing beginning to get shaky Stiles scrubbed harder. Without another word a hand wrapped around his wrists.

“Stiles,” Natasha said softly, kneeling down in front of him.

“It won’t come off,” Stiles whispered horrified, scrubbing harder.

Natasha held Stiles’ wrists still, using her free hand to push upwards gently on his chin. Whiskey brown eyes flicked upwards to stare at Natasha, bottom lip wobbling uncontrollably, tears streaming down his pale face. He thought it was gone, thought the Nogitsune was never coming back. But he was wrong and now… now someone else was dying because of it. Someone walked up behind him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. It grounded him, which he was thankful for. And, judging by the look Natasha sent the person, she was thankful for them too.

“Sorry I was late,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles shoulder, “I was on the other side of town.”

“It’s fine, can you watch him? I need to talk with the others,” Natasha replied, slowly releasing Stiles wrist and getting up.

“I’ve got him,” Derek replied moving to sit next to Stiles.

Without another word, however she did pat his leg, Natasha gracefully walked towards where the others were talking to a doctor. Once she was out of sight, and hearing distance, Stiles turned to look at Derek abruptly. Hazel eyes weren’t focused on him, instead watching the door in which doctors and nurses were walking in and out of. A shaky breath erupted from Stiles’ lungs, the images of his nightmares flitting in and out of Stiles mind.

“It’s back,” Stiles stammered, gripping Derek’s arm tightly, “Derek… it-it’s back.”

“The nightmares?” Derek asked looking over at Stiles.

“N-no… he-he’s back. He’s in my mind a-and,” Stiles was working himself up, chest heaving, “I-I can-can’t. D-derek…”

“Breathe Stiles,” his hand was on Stiles’ chest now, helping regulate his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate, “It’s okay. It’s okay. He’s not inside of you Stiles. We got him out remember? You’re safe.”

“I-I hurt… I hurt him.”

A second later he was gathered up in Derek’s chest, cheek pressed against his shoulder. Sobs tore through his throat, tears blurring his vision. It was all his fault. All his fault.  _ He  _ wouldn’t be fighting for his life right now if it wasn’t for Stiles. The others wouldn’t be waiting for news, waiting to know if  _ he  _ would survive, if it wasn’t for him. This was all his fault. Soon all his tears were spent and he stared at his bloody hands without truly seeing them.

Gently Derek washed down Stiles’ hand, the blood turning the paper towel pink. Meticulous strokes up and down his hands until the blood was gone. Then Derek dried Stiles’ hands and wiped the tears off of his face. 

“It’s not your fault. We’ll figure it out Stiles, I promise,” Derek whispered to him.”

“We’ll find Liam,” Stiles mumbled.

All they had was each other.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

For once in her, rather short, life Wanda was unsure on what to do. When the missile was in her living room, all she knew was that she needed to survive. Volunteering herself to the german’s was an obvious choice in her opinion. Joining Ultron, while in hindsight wasn’t the best idea, they knew immediately that they wanted to join him. But this, this was the first time Wanda was unsure. It had been Dr. Banner (‘call me Bruce’) that had found Stiles. Blood was dripping off of the knife, was all over Stiles and seeped into the bed. According to Dr. Banner, Stiles was sleep walking. That didn’t make it any less scary.

“What are we going to do about this?” Rhodes asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sam replied, “We need to deal with Stiles. Even if he was sleepwalking he tried to kill someone. Scratch that, he still might succeed.”

“We know nothing about his past,” Clint answered evenly, “His home was massacred. I’m sure that would scar anyone.”

“He-!” Rhodes started.

“Has no idea what happened,” Natasha replied in a deadly tone, entering the room, “Has no memory of what happened. Is horrified and in tears over what happened. Not to mention had a mental breakdown and nearly scrubbed the skin of his hands clean off in order to get non-existent blood off of his hand.”

That shut Rhodes and Sam up easily. Natasha was in Mama Bear mode right now and did not look like she was going to take any threats, even if it was layered with good intentions, lightly. Something that Rhodes and Sam noticed. Off to the side Vision had a calculating face on.

“It’s safer to put him in a mental hospital. He is a danger to himself and others, is he not?” Vision asked.

A second later it seemed Vision realized that what he said was a bad idea. Without a word Natasha and Wanda both glared at Vision, scarlet energy swirling around Wanda’s hands. Of course Rhodes just had to pipe up again, snapping the rest of Wanda’s remaining self control.

“He’s not wrong,” Rhodes said.

A flick of her wrist and Rhodes was pinned to the wall. Vision got a punch in the jaw from Natasha as Wanda stared at Rhodes angrily. Her vision was red, hands swirling in increate and complicated motions. With every swirl of energy Rhodes was forced deeper into the wall, pain clear on his face. 

“Wanda,” Clint’s voice brought her back to reality.

Rhodes collapsed to the ground in a heap. Before he could regain proper breathing scarlet energy pinned him down as Wanda came over. Looming over Rhodes, barely controlled anger boiling beneath her skin. He gulped in fear, even as the scarlet energy tightened around his body.

“Ever threaten my little brother again,” Wanda growled, “And you’ll see the true extent of my powers.”

She released him, the scarlet energy crackling around her hands still. Flicking her hair over her shoulder and staring at a slightly fearful vision, she growled again.

“Same goes for you.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The farm work wasn’t exactly difficult for him. It honestly probably helped him control his wolf, letting all his anger out on the wood or when he plows the fields. Therapeutic in a sense, at least that’s what he felt. Every time he did something on the farm he felt more relaxed. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the way it helped him let out his anger and frustration, maybe because it helped him forget. 

“Liam!” Laura called, leaning against the railing with Nathaniel in his arms.

Liam turned around. Recently he had become part of the family. Lila and Cooper treated him as though he was one of them, not a random stranger. Sure for a bit they were hesitant around him, but once Liam helped Lila and Cooper save a cat in a tree, they liked him immediately. 

“Yeah?” Liam asked, setting the hatchet down next to the stump he was using too.

“Do you have a minute?” Laura questioned, “I just want to talk.”

“I guess…”

It was clear to him that this was the talk he’d been avoiding the whole day. Looking longingly back at the hatchet, silently wishing he was still chopping wood, Liam followed Laura back inside. Inside the living room now, Laura setting Nathaniel down in the play pen off to the side, Liam stood there awkwardly.  A small smile crossed Laura’s face as she gestured for Liam to sit.

“Liam, you have to understand that I need to be able to know what is going on. You came here covered in blood, that didn’t look to be your own, and covered in dirt. Your eyes were wild,” Laura took a deep breath, “Liam I need to know you’re safe.”

“You wouldn’t believe my story if I told you,” Liam replied shakily, looking at his hands.

“Try me.”

Laura leaned forward, looking Liam right in the eye. There was nothing but truth there, honesty gleaming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath Liam steeled himself for giving Laura the truth. Maybe she’d be able to protect herself knowing. His stepdad and his mother died because they didn’t know the truth and couldn’t protect himself. At least if Laura throws him out it’s not like he’d gotten too attached.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” Liam asked, “Werewolves, kanimas, kitsunes, banshees?”

“I don’t see why not. The world is a very big place,” Laura responded, enlacing her fingers.

“I’m a werewolf. A beta werewolf,” Liam continued, not looking at her, “I was bit a few years ago,  not long after I came to Beacon Hills. My alpha was Scott McCall. Everyone I knew is dead, killed in a massacre. By hunters, they came after the only human in the pack.”

“Why the human?” 

“Before I joined the pack he had been possessed by a Nogitsune, a dark kitsune that lived off of strife and chaos. They thought he was still possessed. Anyone that got in their way to getting to our only human member they were killed. My family, my pack, my friends. Everyone.”

If anything Laura didn’t seem pitying, just sympathetic. Her hand rested on Liam’s own in a comforting manner. At any moment he could pull away, but he didn’t. She lightly squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

“It all came down to one showdown between the pack and the hunters. They killed us all, except for me it seems. I don’t know what happened to him, if the hunters killed him or not. He wasn’t possessed anymore, the Nogitsune was gone according to the pack, but the Hunters didn’t care. I was injected with wolfsbane, right into my bloodstream. Wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves and… I think I was in a coma,” Liam swallowed and blinked tears back, “I woke up once, but then something happened and I was stuck again. The second time I woke up the Hunters were pouring acid on my body. I wolfed up and ran off. I didn’t know where I was and I tried to call home, to see if anyone was left. But I didn’t have anything and the pull of the moon was so strong. It was hard enough with a pack, but impossible without one. I couldn’t hold back my wolf.”

Liam wiped a few stray tears off his face. This was getting hard to do. The words were coming out shaky, his voice cracking. All Laura did was listen however, listen to him talk. The images from when he lost control of his wolf forming in his mind. A young girl with a short blonde haircut and startling blue eyes, blood dribbling out of her mouth as Liam stabbed her with his claws.

“I think I killed someone, lots of people,” Liam took a shaky breath, “I couldn’t control it. I don’t… I don’t… I didn’t wa-ant too…”

Before he knew what was happening Liam was gathered up in a tight hug from Laura. Without his consent, sobs tore out of his chest. Everything was rushing forward. He hadn’t had time to properly grieve. To him everything had just happened yesterday. There was nothing left of the pack bond, everything was torn to shreds. Barely even a thread was left.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay,” Laura whispered to him, wiping the tears off his cheeks, “You have us now.”

“You believe me?”

“I know a god Liam, his nephew is the father of werewolves.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

What no one knew was that Stiles overheard the conversation between the other Avengers. Despite the women protecting him from the others, he knew the others had a point. Sam and Rhodes were just looking out for the others. What if he had actually managed to attack Steve or Tony? They… they would be the ones struggling to survive right now.  _ Him  _ getting hurt was bad enough. But them. Stiles didn’t even want to think about that. 

“You’re shaking again,” Derek told him, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Eyes flickering down to his hands, which were shaking, Stiles clenched his fists to control it. They were right. Especially with the Nogitsune back Stiles was a, what was the word?, liability. Before he could decide what to truly do (leave or stay?) Steve and Tony entered the room. Dark bags were shadowed beneath Steve’s eyes, Tony’s face drawn tightly. The tears returned again, blurring Stiles’ vision. Shutting his eyes tightly Stiles tried to hold back the tears, but a few slid down his cheeks.

“I’m so, so sorry Steve,” Stiles croaked out.

“What’s the diagnosis?” Derek asked hesitantly.

Opening his eyes again Stiles looked up at Steve. The older male collapsed on the chair next to him, drawing Stiles close in a hug. Whereas Tony rubbed a hand down his tired face, scrubbing at his eyes before looking at the two.

“It’s touch and go for the week, though it doesn’t look good,” Tony told them.

A choked sob escaped Stiles. This was all his fault. Burying his face in Steve’s chest, hearing the uneven breathing from his most responsible guardian, he soaked in the comfort. It was selfish. This was Steve’s best friend, his amnesiac best friend, fighting for his life in the hospital.

“I’m so so-orry,” Stiles sobbed.

“Ssh, ssh. It’s not your fault,” Steve told him, his voice choked with his own tears.

“It is, I… I tried to kill you!”

“You were sleepwalking. Buck is strong, he’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go home,” Tony cut in.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Flinging himself through the air, looking through the tinted covering over the mask, Stiles followed the van driving recklessly through the intersection. Technically he was supposed to be at school, but recently he had been ditching. Bucky, Steve’s best friend from forever ago, was fighting for his life due to something that Stiles had done. Even if Steve didn’t say it, Stiles could see the resentment in his eyes occasionally. No one would tell Stiles how it truly happened either, how it ended up being  _ Bucky freaking Barnes  _ getting stabbed.

“It’s Spiderman!” a little girl exclaimed as he flung by.

Getting close enough now to stop the van, the armored van that was supposed to transport prisoners, Stiles flung out a web that wrapped around the back two tires before he pulled. The van stopped abruptly before Stiles dropped down on top. Gunshots rang out as they shot where he was but, due to his spider sense, he managed to get out of the way of each and every bullet. One did manage to graze him however, barely. Searing pain exploded across his leg, but with a quick spray with the webbing against his leg, before he stood up fully. The doors opened from the back of the van. 

There was a building overhang nearby and Stiles shot his webbing at it. Now above the van, Stiles shot webbing at the guns. Flicking his hands to the side, the weapons were ripped out of their hands. One tried to run and Stiles caught him quickly, hanging him from a streetlight. Then he tied up the other prisoners.

“Why don’t you guys hang out here until the cops come,” Stiles suggested with a small smirk. 

“F*ck you!” the main prisoner that was hanging from the street lamp exclaimed.

“Maybe later,” Stiles replied sending them a mock salute, “But you aren’t exactly my type.”

The main prisoner gaped at him as Stiles left. A small laugh bubbled up as he remembered the wide eyed look and the gaping mouth. That would leave the prisoner in shock long enough to not fight the police when they came to take them back to prison. A soft sigh escaped Stiles’ lips as he returned to the alley way that he and Derek practiced his abilities originally. Climbing onto the chains Stiles listened for any other sounds of sirens. He waited until when school would end before making his way home.

Backpack slung over his shoulder, earbuds in, and music blaring Stiles skated down the sidewalk. It was pretty easy avoiding pedestrians. When it came to someone skating down the sidewalk people tended to avoid them. There were always those few people that didn’t pay attention and Stiles had to avoid them, but otherwise he didn’t have to do a thing. 

Stopping outside the tower, kicking the skateboard up and grabbing it, Stiles went inside. Then he heard the sound of a news report, talking about him. He was so shocked he ran head first into the doorframe. Pain exploded across his face, Stiles holding his face. What he didn’t see was Steve glancing over at him.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard of Spiderman?” Steve asked, getting up and handing Stiles an icepack.

In response Stiles shrugged, ever since Tony finally snapped and told him to stop apologizing he hadn’t spoken again. Entering the room with Steve Stiles looked over his shoulder, noticing that he had the news report up on his computer. While it was hard to see anything, obviously taken on a phone camera, Stiles could clearly see his suit. Tugging on his shirt, feeling the suit underneath it, Stiles glanced over at Steve.

“He’s a kid, he shouldn’t be out there,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

While he didn’t exactly agree with Steve’s sentiment there, he didn’t say anything. Shrugging once again Stiles walked out of the room. Before he went that far Stiles heard the phone ring. Steve picked up the phone and Stiles couldn’t help but overhear it.

_ ~Is this Steve Rogers-Stark?~  _ the person over the phone asked.

“Yes,” Steve replied evenly.

_ ~I’m sorry to inform you but James Buchanan Barnes passed away last night in his sleep~ _

There was nothing but silence in the room. For a few moments there was only the sound of the humming of the computer monitors and the whooshing of the fan. Glancing back into the room Stiles saw Steve hunched over, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Grief was drawn across Steve’s face, it was the first time Steve looked anywhere close to his proper age.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to pick up his stuff,” Steve managed to say, hanging up a second later.

Before Steve could know he was there Stiles fled the hallway. His uncle caught sight of him slamming the door to his room, but surprisingly he didn’t come into the room. Not yet at least. Throwing his backpack on the bed, the zipper undone and scattering the unused school equipment across the blankets. 

Stiles had only met Bucky around two times, near the beginning of his time living here. The first time was before he had officially known who he was. Bucky had climbed through the window of his room, scaring the crap out of Stiles might he add, before managing to convince the boy that he wasn’t here to hurt anyone. It was Bucky that had officially told him about the Hunters of Artemis and a little bit about the background, admitting that he had actually trained Rebekah and Chantel himself. After giving Stiles a gift, surprisingly enough it wasn’t something Stiles would imagine an ex-assassin gifting someone, Bucky left the room. In the morning Stiles thought for sure it was a dream, until he caught sight of the pendant on his bedside table. The pendant had a leather strap with the McCall pack symbol dangling as the pendant part. On the side that rested on his chest was the names of all the pack carved in. 

The second time was on complete accident. It was one of the many times Stiles left to visit Liam, without one of the others with him, and he had decided to go through the back alleys. Someone dropped down next to him, startling Stiles enough to turn around abruptly. Standing there was Bucky, his arms crossed over his chest. The two stayed quiet until Stiles inclined his head in recognition before continuing his walking. Bucky followed him until he was safely inside the hospital. It wasn’t until later that he realized that someone had been following him before Bucky came along. Ever since then Stiles tried to keep an eye out for Bucky, realizing that the other man was probably following him. Which was proven true just a few nights ago.

“Hey,” Steve leaned against the doorframe, having opened the door, “You okay?”

Stiles looked up, not having heard the door open since he was so entrapped in his thoughts. Shaking his leg, causing the arm resting on it to bounce with it, Stiles looked away again. This time he heard Steve walking towards him. Once Steve sat down Stiles answered.

“Not really,” Stiles managed to force out, running a hand through his hair.

“You want to talk about it?” Steve asked.

Drawing his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, Stiles thought about it. Did he really want to talk to Steve about it? Sure, Steve had taken him in under his wing (with Tony) but did that mean he actually wanted to tell Steve about his guilt. For goodness sake Steve should be kicking Stiles onto the street right now! He had killed Steve’s best friend!

“I killed him,” Stiles managed to say, running a hand through his mussed up hair.

“You were sleepwalking Stiles,” Steve replied softly, tugging the teenage boy close, “None of us blame you.”

Taking a deep breath Stiles lightly pulled away from Steve. Taking one last look at Stiles, Steve got up and left the room. Once the door closed behind Steve, Stiles pulled his shirt to the side. There was no sign of the lightning like effect that the poison that held the Nogitsune back on him. Then again they thought it was gone so he wasn’t expecting to see it. Instead he caught sight of the spider bite, the grotesque looking spider bite, on his shoulder.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

It was rather pathetic, honestly, how easily they found the wolf. A farmhouse, did he really think that would protect him from them? With Ashan back, Azar on their side, and Dyana willing to listen to her every command this should be easy. Silently wondering what exactly to do to draw the wolf out, Rebekah scanned the farmhouse. Of course the humans inside would have to die, they were only minor casualties. If they caught sight of them they would die, whether or not they escape the house. If they somehow manage to escape the house and not notice them, well, they might survive. No promises, Chantel and Azar seemed in a particularly murderous mood today.

“Ashan, smoke them out,” Rebekah ordered, hefting her bow and arrow (her sword was her preferred weapon but this way she didn’t have to get close to incapacitate the werewolf) on to her shoulder, “Azar, be ready to burn the house down.”

By her side Ashan returned to his smoke form, spreading out and entering the farmhouse. A ball of purple flames appeared in Azar’s hand, curling around her wrist and fingertips as if greeting her. However Rebekah watched, a crazed smirk on her face, as the family of four rushed out with Liam not far behind. Ashan retreated outside as Azar threw the fireball, hitting the roof of the house. More fireballs followed, soon the whole house was ablaze.

Aiming the arrow expertly at Liam, kanima venom mixed with wolfsbane dripping off the end, Rebekah let it loose. The arrow whistled through the air, striking Liam in the calf. He roared with rage, collapsing to the ground. Blue eyes, the eyes of those that have killed innocents, glimmered in the fading light. She was so close, so close to releasing Void. The death of the last remaining member of his pack, the last remaining member, was so delicious. Rebekah wanted to remain in this moment forever, have this amazing feeling stay inside her. The rushing joy and pride that she got whenever she was about to kill someone.

“Liam!” the woman, brown haired with a kind face, exclaimed.

“Wolfsbane,” the werewolf growled, in his beta form.

Almost calmly Rebekah strode out of the tree line, putting the bow in its spot over her shoulder. The rest of the Hunters of Artemis followed her, Ashan returning to human form on the other side of Azar. However his hands and feet were still smokey, much like Azar’s hair was flaming and Dyana had the smoke and sparks swirling around her. Rose had the bat over her shoulder, smirking at the sight of Liam’s face. Chantel was twirling two katanas, looking exceptionally dangerous right now with the insanity gleaming in her eyes. Ryan was holding two pistols, one aimed right between the only adult other than them. The mother of the three children. And lastly Marina, she had a chain sickle. The chain side had a little ball at the end with spikes, almost like a mace.

“Liam,” Rebekah said with a small smirk coming closer, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Can’t say the same,” Liam ground out, breaking the edge of the arrow but not removing the tip from his leg.

“So you do remember us,” Chantel cut in.

“Of course I do, you killed my pack!” 

“Ah, not all of them,” Rose added with a small pout.

“Void survived, trapped inside the human,” Marina joined in, stepping forwards.

“We need you to bring him out,” Ryan said meekly.

“Me?” Liam asked in shock.

“Your death will release Void,” Rebekah announced, “And Void is what we want.”

The delicious fear rose in Liam, his eyes growing. Obviously he had heard about all that Void had done before he had come to Beacon Hills. Good, good. Rebekah wanted him to be scared. That fear made her feel powerful. Besides, she didn’t want him to be calm when the light faded from his eyes. That just wasn’t any fun now was it? Pulling out the fake nails, so sharp that they could cut through anything cleanly, Rebekah put them on her fingers. They were curved and sharp, made of the same material as Captain America’s shield, with some decorations on the part that connected to her fingers.

“Any last words Liam?” Rebekah asked, even as Dyana came close.

“Yeah,” Liam replied, looking Rebekah right in the eyes, “You’re not going to get away with this.”

“You’ll find I already have.”

With that Rebekah dug the claws into Liam’s neck, the skin breaking easily. Off to the side Laura pushed the kids behind her, forcing them not to watch, holding Nathaniel close. To her utter amazement Liam only winced, otherwise he kept a poker face. Before Rebekah could do anything else the sound of a gunshot went off. It hit her in the shoulder. A cry of shock escaped her, even as she jolted. However it only helped her to tear out Liam’s throat, the blood splattering everywhere. The claws on her fingers dripped with blood, even as the blue light faded from Liam’s eyes. A second later he collapsed to the ground as if a puppet with its strings cut. Pain exploded across her shoulder. 

More gunshots rang out, but soon it was all quiet. Dyana came over, taking one look at Rebekah’s shoulder before using her fingers to remove the bullet. It was extremely painful, but soon Dyana had removed the bullet. Blood dripped off of the other girls fingers, even as she boiled the bullet until nothing was left but the melted metal.

“They got away,” Ryan growled, “Ashan and Chantel are following their tracks. Shouldn’t be long until they find them.”

“Good, can’t leave any witnesses,” Rebekah replied as Marina wrapped up her shoulder.

“At least we killed the werewolf,” Rose replied, smashing in the werewolf’s skull with her bat (well, technically Stiles’ bat but Rose had claimed it as hers now).

“Just to kill off that pesky family,” Dyana replied.

“Burn the body Azar, leave no remains. Then join us at the rendezvous point,” Rebekah ordered.

Before agreeing to the order, Azar turned at Dyana. There was no hesitation when Dyana nodded. Anger filled Rebekah, how dare she look at Dyana to make sure it was okay! She was in charge! No one else! Even Dyana had to follow her orders. No one was allowed to undermine her.

Purple flames surrounded the body of the wolf, the Hunters of Artemis and Dyana returning to the rendezvous point. Their job was almost complete.

Miles away one Stiles Stilinski screamed in pain, curling up in a tight ball. The pack bond between him and Liam severing painfully, bringing unimaginable pain.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!! PLEASE READ!**

**So, I’m not abandoning this I swear. I’m going on a class trip where I will be unable to update for a little over a week. If I don’t reply to your reviews it’s because I can’t. I try so hard to get back to you guys, especially if you have questions, but I won’t be able to. I know I don’t update often anyways but usually I have some sort of way to let you guys know I’m not dead. Yeah. Not dead, not abandoning this fic, promise.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, now that that’s off my chest (english, I swear…). Hey guys! So um yeah, Liam and Bucky are dead. I apologize, not really, but it’s for the plot I swear. There’s only like four or five chapters left max.
> 
> Stiles: Then she’s doing another Teen Wolf crossover to take up the time for when Season 6 is on.
> 
> Me: Yeah… I have so many things I’m writing. Also my life is kinda hectic right now and there’s so many health issues I seem to be having sooooo there’s that.
> 
> Stiles: She’s been kinda stressed so please be nice to her, for all our sakes.
> 
> Review Here → This is the day we give our own lives away and we won't do what they say anymore. We won't walk but we'll run, until all freedom we've won and we will know what this fight was for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: HAPPY THANKSGIVING (that is if it is still thanksgiving when I get this up…)
> 
> Stiles: You got anything right now?
> 
> Me: Yes actually. Okay so this has a limited amount of chapters left (like three or so to be honest) but after this I will either be doing another crossover I found on youtube *innocent face* or continuing my Hellhound Series (which will only be continued when the season ends so umm… probably the youtube crossover first) both of which are Teen Wolf crossovers.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → I’m staring at my window, I’m feeling uninspired, I’m looking hard for hope, and I fell just like a record. That spun until it tire, and it eventually just broke. But I know it will get better… I know we’ll find a place where we can be together
> 
> 3rd Person POV

**** The pain was unimaginable. It was like his entire body was boiling, tearing apart from the inside out. Was this how Derek felt when his family died? Oh god, how had he not felt this when the rest of the pack died. Claws were tearing at his insides, screams erupting from his mouth. Someone was in his room with him, but he couldn’t react. The only thing he could feel, think, imagine was the pain. He was burning, burning, BURNING! Another scream tore from his throat, tearing at his throat. Blood dribbled over his mouth. Writhing on the bed, sheets entangling his feet and legs, Stiles continued to scream. Black spots clouded his vision, but the bliss of unconsciousness shrunk away. Tears trailed down his cheeks, dripping off of his crumpled chin.

“Ssh, ssh,” Steve’s arms were around him, keeping him from hurting himself even more.

A tortuous scream erupted from his mouth as the pain got worse for a second before tapering off. The bond was frayed, every time he tried to feel Liam sharp jolts of pain filled his body. Whimpers escaped his mouth as he tried to feel anything from Liam. There was nothing. Yet he refused to believe Liam was truly dead. Not Liam. He couldn’t be. All this was doing was torturing him even more. But he couldn’t believe it. The Hunters had gotten there first. Once he left the bond alone, knowing that it would heal with time (like the rest of the pack bonds had done), Stiles turned his face into Steve’s chest and gripped him tighter. His pack… there was no one left. Only Derek.

For what felt like seconds but was truly minutes, they sat in silence. Slowly awareness returned to Stiles, much too quickly for him. Sheets entangled his legs and arms, Steve holding him close. There was blood on his arms, scratch marks. Had he done that? Upon closer inspection he realized that there was blood underneath his nails, as well as some scratches on Steve’s own skin. Guilt ate away at his insides, even as Stiles continued to gain awareness. Steve’s hands were tightly grasped around his own skinny wrists, presumably to keep Stiles from punching and scratching. His hair was a rats nest, a few strands in his face and getting blinked into his eyes. The door was thrown open, but no one was standing in the entryway. However Tony was sitting tiredly in a chair across the room, spinning in short crescent moon spins. Eyes fixated on Stiles and Steve, pen hanging loosely from his right hand. A few more shaky breaths escaped Stiles before he slowly tried to entangle himself from Steve. For a moment Steve tried to keep him close, hands tightening around his wrists, before he slowly let go.

“You okay kiddo?” Steve asked.

Silently Stiles nodded, hands shaking as he worked at the knots of his sheets. The pain was still too fresh, too raw. Liam, freshman wide-eyed Liam, was dead. It was still too impossible for him to think about.

“Stiles,” Tony spoke up this time, “You were screaming bloody murder…”

The blankets in his hand slipped out, eyes unseeing. Not a single word was spoken, Stiles looking away. Only the creaking of the springs on his bed signaled to Stiles that Steve was getting up, the door closing behind him and Tony a second later. Scrubbing a hand down his face Stiles looked over at the bedside. Sitting there was the pendant Bucky had given him once upon a time. Picking it up, Stiles flipped the pendant around in his hands. Then he gently ran his finger over the carving of the pack’s names; Scott, Stiles, Allison, Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Malia, Kira, Hayden, and lastly Mason. Everyone who was dead, their names were inlaid in gold. To Stiles shock even Liam’s name was inlaid in gold now. The only ones with gold in their name was Isaac, Jackson, Derek, and his own. But as he watched gold started to appear over Jackson’s name, pain stirring from the small bond he had with him. Then gold filled up Isaac’s name, even as his phone pinged with a new message, the pain growing.

**From Werepuppy:**

**Void**

Looking between his phone and the pendant (where in the world had Bucky gotten it?) Stiles tried to decipher why that was the last thing Isaac had done. Void? What about him? Scrolling through the other messages from Isaac only one had the cryptic sense. Diana, virgins, moon. Stiles vaguely remembered getting it. Looks like research again.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

_ **FLASHFORWARD LONDON ENGLAND** _

Hunters. Why was it always hunters? Isaac’s eyes glowed gold, fangs and claws springing out, as he switched into his beta form. By his side Jackson followed suit, the other werewolves eyes an icy gold. In front of them their alpha howled a warning at the hunters. Only a few days before had Isaac been able to send Stiles a warning text about the London version of the Hunters of Artemis, this group called the Hunters of Diana. The same meaning, but different in some aspects. This group only went after supernatural creatures, innocent or not, but actually cared for human casualties. These two groups kept in contact, helping as needed.

“What do you want from us?” Their alpha growled out at the Diana’s Hunter leader.

“Only what our American counterparts need. You guys would have ended up on our radar eventually, later, if we hadn’t needed to kill two of your members,” the leader replied, stepping closer, “Void needs to be released. And killing two of your members will hurry along the process.”

“Void,” Isaac gasped, Jackson looking over at him with confusion.

Around him the rest of the werewolves shifted and crouched down in a growl. However all the was running through Isaac’s mind was warning Stiles. They wanted him, needed him, to release Void. Chaos, mass genocide. Everyone would die. Then the fight started.

Instead of fighting with the rest of the pack, Isaac fled into the house. Charging up the steps, hearing Jackson following, Isaac rushed into his room. Returning to his human form, if only so he wouldn’t scratch the screen with his claws, Isaac thumbed in his password. Pain exploded across his body with every loss of life, tears pressing out of the corner of his eyes, Isaac went through his contacts to find Stiles. 

“Isaac,” Jackson warned, before the sound of a gun went off.

Pain erupted once again, burning like a fierce fire. Isaac had no time to finish the rest of the sentence. Another gunshot went off as Isaac pressed send. Then a bullet entered his brain, the phone slipping from his hands. The last thing he heard was the sound of the message sending, then the crash of the phone on the ground. Everything went black and he felt weightless.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

If Wanda hadn’t been so horrified to see the burnt husk of Clint’s farmhouse, she would have imagined how Clint had to be feeling. However she was utterly horrified and was wondering if anyone had survived. Liam was on the ground, his throat seemed to be ripped clean off. All that seemed to be left was the spinal cord. It was a grotesque scene. One that would be seared into her brain forever. There was signs of a fight, an arrow on the ground and the signs of multiple people. However there was no sign of Clint’s family, found inside the house or otherwise. Blood was splattered across the ground, everywhere and anywhere. Most seemed to be Liam’s but there was so much around the lawn that it couldn’t only be his.

“There’s no signs they’re dead, nothing in the house to suggest they were in there when it burnt,” Natasha told him.

“Lack of bodies, except Liam’s, on the premises. Looks like he’s the only death,” Banner added.

“Why don’t you head home Clint?” Wanda suggested gently, “We can handle it.”

“No, I’ve gotta… I’ve gotta see for myself that they’re okay,” Clint replied, finally looking away from the house.

Everyone kept quiet, glancing at each other. While it was only the four of them here, one of which came despite arguments otherwise, this was making them all feel awful. Scarlet energy surrounded Liam’s body and wrapped him in a white sheet before sending him into the plane. Refusing to look at the dead body any longer, the group continued into the forest surrounding the area. More signs of multiple people kept them following a single path. The more they walked the more agitated Clint seemed to get. His hands constantly twitching around the bow, which only served to set the rest on edge. 

“Where would they go Clint?” Wanda finally asked.

“There’s multiple escape plans,” Clint replied softly, “Any one of those places, three of which are in this direction.”

“Then we split up? Banner goes with you. Natasha goes to one and I go to the other.”

“Bad idea. If we run into the Hunters they’ll kill us immediately. Odds aren’t good,” Natasha cut in, “We stay together.”

“It’ll take to long! One in three chance in finding the wrong house. The Hunters have been out here longer, they’ll find them before we do,” Wanda argued.

“The Hunters don’t know where to look, we do.”

“The we split in groups of two, both meet at the last one.”

“Those chances are better,” Clint agreed, “It’s better than all separating or all staying together.”

It didn’t seem to appease Natasha completely, but she reluctantly agreed. They didn’t have enough time to only check one safe house at a time. Quickly writing out the addresses, Clint and Banner went one way while Natasha and Wanda went the other. Branches and thorns caught on her clothes, whacking her face, and in general just made it more difficult for them. Well, for Wanda at least. Natasha seemed to be having no issues getting through the underbrush.

“Ssh,” Natasha suddenly pulled Wanda down.

“That the house?” Wanda asked softly.

Natasha nodded, eyes zeroed in on the house. Following Natasha’s gaze Wanda had to stifle a soft gasp, noticing the smoke in the house. But it wasn’t normal smoke, it moved around too purposeful for that, no it was the african american inhuman. As though to confirm her suspicions the smoke gained a humanoid shape before returning to the human form.

“What if they’re in there?” Wanda hissed.

A gunshot went off, the smoke inhuman returning to smoke again. The wood on the safe house cabin splintered. Both winced as the smoke grew in size, before Wanda acted without thinking. Scarlet energy surrounded the smoke inhuman, trapping him in a bubble. Natasha and Wanda both rushed inside the cabin, Marina and Chantel turning abruptly. Another gunshot rang out, catching Marina in the chest. The blonde huntress staggered, chain sickle nearly slipping from her fingers. Blood dripped from her chest as Marina lashed out, the mace like end flinging towards them. Natasha dove to the side, whereas Wanda raised her hands. Scarlet energy surrounded the sickle, redirecting it to her right. Still spikes cut into her shoulder.

Hissing in pain, not as much pain as Marina was in surely, Wanda nearly got sliced up by the sickle end. She jumped backwards, the sickle cutting her jacket. The shock let the smoke inhuman out of his bubble, long enough for him to go after Laura and the kids. However Wanda was too busy staying alive. Despite the bullet in her chest Marina was deadly, using the sickle like a pro. Already Wanda was tiring, gunshots going off from Laura’s end and Natasha and Chantel locked in hand to hand combat. The other huntress having lost her katanas. Suddenly Wanda’s brain caught up to her, the bullet in Marina’s chest.

Scarlet energy wound around the bullet inside Marina’s chest, pushing it in deeper. It had gotten lodged in the rib cage. Just that small movement of pushing the bullet against the bone had caused Marina to cry out in pain. Every push of the bullet made Wanda feel like a monster, breaking the bone even more so. But when the life faded from Marina’s eyes, Wanda felt like throwing up. Releasing her hold on the bullet, which had apparently been holding the dead body up, Wanda watched as Marina’s body fell to the ground.    
Chantel screamed in anger and her attacks began to become blinded in rage. Each one had more force, but seemed to get more sloppy. However Wanda couldn’t watch that fight, instead she had to help the Barton family. Laura lowered the gun, watching the smoke inhuman flee before he could get captured. Despite Wanda’s best efforts he evaded her scarlet energy, seeping through the floorboards. Hidden behind Laura was Lila and Cooper, holding Nathaniel between them. They were curled around each other, eyes shut tightly and ears covered to the best of their abilities. 

Behind her Natasha had Chantel in a choke hold, cuffs in one hand. The Huntress was struggling still, trying to get out of it. But, before she could, Natasha cuffed her and knocked her out. Her body fell to the ground, before Natasha hauled her up. Wanda shakily sent out their location to Clint and Banner. It was time to get them home.

However it never occurred to her that there had been more of them.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Research was the thing Stiles was probably the best at, well back in Beacon Hills at least. It was good to know that he hadn’t lost that, even though he lost everything else. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Diana was the roman goddess of virgins, the moon, and the Hunt. Not to mention that, surprise, surprise, she was the roman equivalent of Artemis. With some more digging he realized that there was a London version of the Hunters of Artemis, except with the name the Hunters of Diana. While they had more of a moral compass than the American group, their moral compass was just as skewed. That explained the first text, but what about the second. What did Void have to do with these two sister hunting groups?

Void was nothing, yet everything to Stiles. He was empty, but filled with pain and destruction. Void was chaos and pain, but for Stiles he was peace and silence. Being entrapped in Void while reality was suffering was quiet for Stiles, he didn’t know what was going on and hadn’t cared until Scott broke him out of the trance. All it seemed to Stiles was a nice long nap. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was figuring out why Isaac had sent him Void. The last thing he had done.

Could it be a warning? But what was he warning him of. Void was back, clawing at his mind to be released, but what did that mean? Staring at his phone didn’t draw any answers.

The door opening startled Stiles. His instincts reacted before his mind could catch up. Within seconds Tony’s hand was stuck to the door with webbing. Horror crossed Stiles features and he stared at Tony, slowly backing away. Not a word crossed Tony’s lips as he stared at the webbing encasing his hands, before he turned to stare at Stiles in shock.

“You’re the spiderkid?” Tony gasped.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Rebekah watched the Hulk and Hawkeye rush out of the cabin. By her side Azar and Rose looked ready to attack, Azar already having a flame ball in hand while Rose fingered her weapon. Ryan was kneeling besides them, eyes watching the two Avengers like a hawk. Meanwhile Dyana had a hand on her shoulder, practically leaning over her in order to get a good look.

“What do we do?” Rose asked, “Kill them?”

“No,” Rebekah decided, “Azar follow them with Ryan, attack only if necessary. Rose you go make sure there aren’t anymore, aim to kill. Hit the neck with your bat. Dyana, you’re with me.”

The leering smirk sent her way nearly made Rebekah consider switching Rose and Dyana out. However Rose was more annoying then Dyana so she kept it, Azar and Ryan were too good of a team to split up or else she’d send Dyana instead of Azar. Breathing out heavily through her nose, Rebekah glared at the others until they scrambled to follow her orders. 

“Ashan is coming,” Dyana told her.

Rebekah’s eyebrows furrowed as she caught sight of the smoke in the air. Soon it landed in front of her, transforming into Ashan before her eyes. Before she could strike out at him angrily for leaving behind two of her best Hunters, offense intended, behind, Ashan stepped out of her reach. Curse Dyana for keeping her in place with a tight grip on her shoulders.

“What is it Ashan?” Dyana asked in an authoritative tone, unbeknownst to Rebekah completely usurping her leadership.

“Marina is dead, the witch used her scarlet energy to kill her,” Ashan growled, “Chantel is a captive, the widow managed to overpower her. I barely escaped.”

“You shouldn’t have escaped!” Rebekah roared, “You could have saved Chantel!”

“Calm yourself Rebekah,” Dyana snapped, hands tightening on Rebekah’s shoulders, “He barely managed to get away. We wouldn’t have this valuable information without him.”

“Valuable?” Rebekah scoffed, “One of my hunters is dead and the other is captured. How is that valuable?”

Dyana’s nails dug into Rebekah’s skin, silencing her effectively. However internally she fumed. One dead the other captured, what good were they to her? Ryan was subpar at best and all Rose knew how to do was beat on people. Not an ounce of what Rebekah preferred to think of was Slytherin cunning in them. Marina had her wits to get her out of any and all situations whereas Chantel was able to trick them into not getting into the situations, and if she did she could get out of them.

“Chantel is cunning you’ve said,” Dyana said with a small smirk, “I’ll give her two days to get out, then we’ll go after her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Shorter chapter than normal, but in my defense it is Thanksgiving. Not to mention a lot happened. Three more dead, two chapters left (about), and one very conflicted Stiles.
> 
> Stiles: What’s with Isaac and cryptic texts?
> 
> Me: Dyana finally usurped Rebekah, took control, and seems to be keeping Rebekah from killing. Hunters of Dyana very much. *smirks slightly*
> 
> Review Request Here → The best part of waking up is knowing that you’re thinking about me and my phone it rest upon my pillow. Waiting for you to reach right on and touch me with your smile, smile…smile… Even though we’re miles and miles and miles apart… I know you make me better


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, I must have nothing to do or really love you guys. Not telling you which one though ;).
> 
> Stiles: *cough*nothingtodo*cough*
> 
> Me: Shut up Stiles.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → And you're slowly shaking finger tips show that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone and I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Legs bouncing, hands shaking clasped together underneath his chin, Stiles refused to look at them. Eyes scanned the ground around him, noticing each little imperfection. It was even worse that they didn’t seem angry, only concern and care. Maybe a bit of worry in there. His hands shook more and he forced himself to calm. Steve leaned forward a little, just enough that it caught Stiles’ attention. His eyes flicked towards Steve’s face.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

Tony leaned forward as well, eyes searching Stiles’ for some sort of… anything really. An explanation, a reason. What was going on to be honest. But Stiles was scared. Scared of how they’d react, what they’ll do. They could throw him out, put him in jail. It wouldn’t be difficult. Ten of them against him, not exactly fair odds. 

Being completely silent, not even bothering to say anything (what was there to say?) Stiles pulled his shirt to the side. The spider bite was only a scar now, but still obviously a spider bite. His eyes stayed trained on the ground, even as Tony and Steve’s eyes flicked towards the bite on his shoulder.  Flinching when one of their fingertips, rough and calloused, brushed the bite. It’s not that it hurt, he just wasn’t expecting them to touch the bite.

“Stiles,” Tony breathed out, “How?”

The words were forced out, “T-the last day o-of the ma-massacre it was on-only me and m-my fr-friends left. The H-hunters were a-after us. The-they cornered us. A spider, sp-special spider, cra-crawled on me af-after the oth-ers died. I-t bit me…”

“And now you have these, abilities?” Steve asked.

Stiles made a so-so gesture, opening his mouth and trying to form words. They all seemed to escape him, even as his guardians waited patiently. Soon he managed to string together a sentence, one that made more sense. Maybe it was time for him to tell them everything? The only one that it would truly affect still was Derek. Derek who despite everything was still alive. It was truly a miracle. Derek would have to forgive him however, as there was no way he could BS his way out of this one. For once he didn’t stumble or stutter over his words.

“Do you believe in werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, and the like?” Stiles asked, the words getting stronger the more he talked.

“We’re friends with the impossible Stiles, we’re more open-minded than most,” Tony replied.

“The Hunters of Artemis hunt the supernatural, just so happened I was in a pack of them. Scott was the alpha, a true alpha who got his powers without killing another alpha. Then there was Lydia, the banshee. Her scream was a weapon, her mind an asset. She was possibly the smartest of us. Kira was the alpha’s mate, a kitsune. They were such a disgustingly cute couple. Next was Malia, she lived most of her life as a coyote. But Scott and I forced her human again, she hated us for a long time. It was for her good, not that she understood that at the time. Then we had three freshmen; Mason, Hayden, and lastly L-iam,” his voice broke on Liam’s name and he forced himself to continue, ignoring the tears in his eyes, “Mason and Hayden had only just become pack, two chimeras. That’s what we called them at least, a mix of human and supernatural. Scientists, morally unethical scientists, experimented on them. Hayden and Mason survived, Corey as well. Corey was Mason’s boyfriend, he died before the rest of the pack did. At school, where he was supposed to be safe. Liam was bit by Scott, the first one. Him and Hayden were bitten to save their lives. I was the human, the weak one in their minds. But before the younger members joined I was possessed by a japanese fox spirit, a Nogitsune. It unlocked my spark abilities. A spark is powerful, able to bend reality.”

They listened in quiet shock. Amazed at the amount of words spoken from Stiles and the tale behind it. It was the most they’ve learned about Stiles past in the whole time they’ve known him. Gently taking the pendant out from under his shirt, Stiles fiddled with it.

“This was the pack symbol, the McCall pack. Scott had it tattooed around his bicep, Derek had to use a welding torch to burn it on. The only way the tattoo could stay with the werewolves accelerated healing. Everyone had a different idea of the meaning, my idea was being united. A family. The Hunters ruined that,” Stiles dropped the pendant onto his chest, letting it hang there limply. 

“You have us Stiles,” Steve took his hands gently, rubbing the back of it, “Don’t forget that.”

The lump in his throat grew and he tried to swallow it. A few seconds later the two adults left him alone, realizing all he had told them. 

“Hey,” Derek said, leaning against the doorframe, “You okay? What’d you tell them?”   
“Everything, I told them everything. The pack, what happened that night, everything,” Stiles put his head in his hand.

The bed dipped besides him, Derek pulling him close. Turning his face into Derek’s chest, Stiles clutched him tightly. There was no way he would ever be looked at the same way from them. His hands tightened around Derek’s grey henley, feeling the rough material.

“Did you feel it? They’re all gone; Liam, Isaac, even Jackson. We’re all that’s left,” Stiles told him, his breathing shaky.

“I know Stiles,” Derek replied, “I know.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The gun kept her grounded, reminding her that she could protect them. She could protect her children. Natasha grounded her, reminding her that she had someone else to help her. She wasn’t alone in this fight to keep her children safe. Wanda on the other hand, she was a wild card. Her presence kept Laura on guard, in front of her children protectively.  But then Clint entered, rushing to her side. The gun was no longer needed to ground her, but she kept it nonetheless. Never let your guard down. Clint grounded her the most, kept her sane. 

“Clint,” she breathed out in relief, eyes darting to the side at the sight of Bruce Banner entering after him.

“Did you get them all?” Clint demanded, kissing her cheek before picking up Nathaniel.

“No, smokey got away,” Wanda replied, “We should move before they come.”

“Too late.”

They all whirled around, Laura raising the gun again and Clint moved Nathaniel behind him, kneeling down before giving him back to Lila and Cooper. Wanda’s hands sparked with scarlet energy and Bruce clenched his fists tightly. Standing there was Azar, her purple eyes glowing with flames. By her side was Ryan, holding the two pistols in both hands.  Chantel smirked slightly until her eyes caught Ryan’s.

“I think, I’m the one you should be worried about,” Ryan growled, before raising his gun.

“What are you doing!?!” Chantel screamed, before the guns went off.

Two shots rang out, one rushing towards Azar and the other too Chantel. There was no time to register what had happened, until Chantel and Azar fell limp to the ground. Ryan stared at them, before fleeing out the door. The kids were screaming, but Laura was in shock. Her gun slipped out of her hands, but Clint caught it before it could hit the ground. 

“We need to go,” Natasha said, “Now.”

Flames started to lick along Azar’s body, growing with intensity. Bruce’s eyes turned green at the sight, Natasha glancing over at him with slight fear. Clint quickly opened a window.

“Go, Laura take the kids and get out first. We’ll follow,” Clint ordered.

She didn’t hesitate in responding. Picking up Nathaniel she led the kids quickly out of the cabin. The draperies caught fire, the pictures, and the rug. Purple flames grew in intensity as she left. Next Wanda came out at Clint’s urging, then Bruce before he could Hulk out. Just as Natasha began to crawl the purple flames hit the gasline, exploding outwards. The Hulk shifted into his angered form, Wanda surrounding them in scarlet energy. Natasha flew from the window, running into the forcefield with a shower of wood and flames. Smoke billowed into the sky but only one voice screamed out a single name.

“CLINT!”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The explosion caught her attention. It was magnificent and beautiful and oh so something that she knew was Azar’s fault. The purple flames kinda gave her away. It was always something purple with her. Purple this purple that, what if she wanted some kind of blue? Like a vibrant blue. Rebekah was going to be pissed about this, Azar completely ignored her instructions.

Hefting the bat over her shoulder Rose made her way over to the explosion, blowing some messy brown hair out of her eyes. The sight she got was not the sight she expected. A husk of a cabin, the windows blown out and all that was really left was the floor and porch. Chantel and Azar lay there burning, already dead if the holes in each of their heads was any sign. 

“Looks like the Barton wench actually killed ‘em, didn’t think she had it in her,” Rose muttered, flipping the bat into her left hand.

Looking closer she noticed another body, male with a bow and arrows. Ah, Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye. At least one of them didn’t make it out. Moving closer she felt the heat wafting off the cabin. They were dying off one by one, she wouldn’t let herself be next.

She sensed the foot before she acted. Ducking down she swung the bat behind her, connecting with someone’s legs. Instead of falling over however the woman, Black Widow her mind noted, used the momentum to bring Rose down as well. Flipping her legs over Widow’s neck, Rose twisted. They flipped again but Widow somersaulted, forcing Rose onto her back again. Air was forced out of her lungs, gasping softly.

Rose entangled her legs around Widow’s hips, lifting her lower body up and forcing Widow behind her. At the same time Rose got back onto her feet and grabbed her bat (Stiles’ old bat) and swung it at Widow. The swing was blocked and Widow began to attack ruthlessly. Despite all the wounds on Widow’s body, she was still a good opponent. However Rose managed to get the upper hand. A few bashes later and the Widow was no more.

Spitting blood onto the bloodied face of Black Widow sent a sense of satisfaction throughout her body. Smirking slightly Rose lifted her bloodied baseball bat and looked around again. No sign of Ryan, maybe he had escaped. Then again, it was Ryan that was supposed to die not Azar or Chantel. Ryan was nothing more than a pawn to be played.

The sound of the safety being turned off caused her to tense. Someone else was there.

“Kinda hoped you wouldn’t show up here Rose,” Ryan said, “I was hoping for Rebekah or Dyana.”

“Well you got me. Were you the one to shoot Azar and Chantel? Should’ve known the Barton wench didn’t have the guts to do it,” Rose replied evenly.

“She would’ve, if I hadn’t gotten there first.”

“Why’d you do it?” 

Rose turned around, pretending to be unafraid but knowing she was at a complete and utter disadvantage. At least until Rebekah and Dyana got here, hopefully with Ashan, but knowing that the possibility of that happening was below forty percent at least.  Ryan shrugged his shoulders, the gun tilting slightly to the side before being aimed at her once again.

“Maybe because you guys are doing it the wrong way. Hurting innocents, killing human civilians. Not all monsters are bad, just like not all humans are good. But this is not the way to go at it!” Ryan exclaimed.

“What are you going to do about it? We’re the best in the business,” Rose replied.

“Is that why only you and Rebekah are left? Why all the others are dead,” Ryan demanded.

“We have the Hunters of Diana!” 

“And what good are they? That pack of wolves diminished them to the point of near nonexistence! Only three are left, one of which lost their legs and the other their arm. Then the last has become a werewolf herself!” 

Heat rose to her face, anger boiling in her blood. However Ryan didn’t seem to notice, his icy aqua eyes staring at her with hate. All that did was make her anger turn to rage, a burning fire inside of her. If she had the same abilities that Azar had she’d be a big ball of flames.

“Rebekah is going to punish you so bad when I bring her to you,” Rose laughed.

“If you bring me in. Which you won’t,” Ryan replied, “You’re not going to live long enough to find out. I’m joining Apollo’s Hunt, the proper hunt.”

“What are you talking…” 

She never got to finish her sentence. A bullet lodged itself in her brain, brown eyes widening in shock. Then she crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Didn’t even last long enough to have a final thought before life faded from her eyes.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

That night Stiles couldn’t help but climb into the vents. Something had happened, something big and he wanted to know what it was. No one was telling him anything, still. So he followed the echoing voices, unable to tell what they were saying. The only thing he could tell was that it was arguing. Angry arguing with raised voices. Crawling along the vents, wondering where Clint and Natasha were, Stiles stopped above a grate. Looking through the bars he saw Steve and Tony, sitting around a table.

“He’s a kid!” Steve roared.

“Give me a break!” Tony yelled back.

Stiles watched in muted horror. They were arguing about him. Immediately his mind drew the worst conclusions. They were going to kick him out. Maybe they were going to force him to stop. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good. He had to leave, on his own terms. Whatever the truth was he didn’t want to know it. Quickly returning to his room Stiles rushed to grab the bag, as he still hadn’t unpacked. Then grabbing everything else he needed Stiles left through the window.

The night sky loomed above him, building lights twinkling brightly. People moved around below him with no idea what truly had begun. Web embedded with mountain ash shot out of his wrists. It clung to the building across from him and he held the bag tightly before flying across the street. Eventually he was blocks away, close enough that they wouldn’t think to look but far enough they wouldn’t stumble across him on accident.

Finding a mattress in the abandoned apartment building Stiles collapsed on it, pulling his sweatshirt on tightly around him. He shivered in the cold, bringing his knees up closer to his chest. It was cold, a biting cold. Fall in New York was like winter in California. He couldn’t imagine what winter would bring.

Then a dilemna brought itself forward in his mind. What was he going to do now? Leaving seemed smart then, but what about later on. How would he survive? No job, no food. All he had was clothes and his spiderman suit. But he couldn’t live as his alter-ego, that brought in no food or money. There was no Beacon Hills to go back to, no pack, nothing. No family to go to either, Uncle Tony was his mom’s only sibling. Not to mention that he wasn’t going to burden himself on his friends. Peter and Gwen had more to worry about then him and the others weren’t exactly the kind he wanted to intrude on. That would end up in a way Stiles would rather not think about. 

The cold seeped through his sweatshirt and into his bones. It froze his blood and made his teeth chatter. Every single second caused the cold to seep in more. Time seemed to slow down, every thought was diverted to wallowing in his misery. To focus fully on the cold around him.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

“Stiles is gone,” Wanda announced entering the room.

Both Steve and Tony froze, Tony’s thoughts going a million miles an hour. Why would he leave? Where would he go? But mostly, what had caused this? What could possibly be going on in his nephew’s head that sparked this?

“Look for any signs of Spiderman. Anything,” Steve ordered, “Check his school, check his friends houses. Someone call Derek.”

“Already here,” Derek entered the room, face closed off.

“Has he talked to you, anything?” Tony begged.

Desperation clawed at his insides. A need to find his nephew and bring him home. It was cold outside, so cold outside. Winter was almost here, a winter that made it insanely difficult for anyone to survive out on the streets. There was no way Stiles would survive. They had to find him. Had to save him. Bring him home.

“No,” Derek replied angrily, “Do you think Stiles tells me everything? He doesn’t.”

“He talks to you more than us,” Wanda sighed sitting down, “He trusts you.”   
“Did you know he thought I murdered my sister once?” Derek asked, “Does that seem like someone that trusts someone else?”

“Maybe then he didn’t trust you, but now. He trusts you more than all of us combined.”

Tony watched him, eyes fixated solely on Derek. Noticing how his nose twitched (trying to catch Stiles’ scent perhaps?), eyes scanning the room, eyebrows drawn together angrily. There was worry in his face, in his movements, and in his eyes. It lingered there, just under the surface. 

“Can’t you find him?!” Tony demanded, “He is pack isn’t he?”

“Just because Stiles is pack doesn’t mean I have an instant know where he is at all times. If we could do that don’t you think we would have done that with Liam?” Derek responded.

That was a good point actually. Not that it made Tony happy. Dammit he wanted Stiles here an hour ago. Who knew how long Stiles had been gone? After Derek left him to go help Pepper with something? No one had been with him after that. Everyone had just assumed that he had gone to bed.

“Is his stuff there?” Steve asked.

“Some of it, his bag isn’t… the one that he never unpacked,” Wanda said, running a hand through his hair.

“First Liam, then Clint and Natasha,” Banner put his head in his hands, “Kid probably thinks he’s protecting us.”

“We have to find him,” Steve muttered.

“No sh*t Sherlock,” Tony sighed.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

It was a wonder she hadn’t done this sooner. Yet something was wrong. Ashan had dissolved into smoke at one point, pain contorting his features. The smoke was writhing around in what seemed to be pain and fear. Then suddenly he returned to human form, tears staining his cheeks and dripping down his chin.

“Azar’s dead,” he announced.

Dyana wondered why she hadn’t felt it, why Ashan had and she hadn’t. Weren’t they all Inhumans? Shouldn’t she have felt it like Ashan had. But she hadn’t so she stood straighter, hands gripping Rebekah’s shoulders tightly. Eyes zeroed in on Ashan, his unflinching look.

“You’re sure?” Dyana demanded.

“Positive,” Ashan replied, “I’m assuming Ryan and Rose are as well, they haven’t returned.”

“Two of my people are dead,” Rebekah roared, “And you’re being calm.”   
“Rage is an uncontrollable fire. Anger is a weapon that can be used. I am angry but I am calm. The two together is an unstoppable force,” Dyana said, her fingers trailing Rebekah’s shoulder as she stepped around her.

She didn’t need to have telepathy to tell that Rebekah was fuming. The angry waves wafting off of her. A telepath would be wincing in pain right now or feel the same rage. The smokey sparks engulfed her hands as she turned her anger onto a random bauble. It boiled and melted, dripping onto the ground. Now effectively calm she looked towards Ashan.

“Find their bodies. Find who did this and choke them alive,” Dyana ordered evenly, her heart beat slowing as she calmed herself.

Ashan looked at Dyana before returning to his smoke form. He went out through the window and Dyana sighed before turning around and looking right at Rebekah. The other girl was gripping the desk tightly, face red with anger. Calm and collected Dyana went over to her, placing a hand on both sides of her face and kneeling down to face her. Sea blue eyes met chocolatey brown and she kept her eyes focused on Rebekah’s.

“Calm,” she said, forcing her voice to keep a calm tone.

Unable to tell whether or not it truly worked, whether or not Rebekah was still holding her rage inside, Dyana stood up and smoothed down her faded pants. 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Tonight we rest. Tomorrow, we avenge.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooo, another short chapter. And another OC reference list.
> 
> Rebekah Williams: Lead Huntress, age 20, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at 5. Dark brown shoulder length hair and chocolatey brown eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Weapons include delicate claws made out of the same material as Cap’s shield, a sword, and a bow and arrow. Killed Scott and unknown others.
> 
> Chantel Sadler: Second in Command in the Hunters of Artemis, age 16, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 7. Raven black long layered hair and sapphire blue eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows on her left wrist. Weapons of two katanas. Killed Malia and unknown others, tried to kill Liam, helped kill Scott. DECEASED, killed by Ryan
> 
> Ryan Madison: age 17, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 10. Chocolate brown hair and icy aqua eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Weapons of two pistols. Killed Lydia and unknown others, helped kill Scott. Killed Chantel, Azar, and Rose.
> 
> Marina Roberts: age 16, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 6. (true looks rather than from the picture Steve saw) Dirty blonde pixie cut and crystal blue eyes. Tattoo of a delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Weapons include chain sickle. Killed Hayden and unknown others, helped kill Kira and Scott. DECEASED, killed by Wanda
> 
> Rose Martin: age 18, became one of the Hunters of Artemis at the age of 8. Long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Tattoo of delicate bow with two crossed arrows. Stole Stiles’ baseball bat, uses it as weapon. Killed Mason and unknown others, helped kill Scott and Kira, held Liam while he was being injected with poison. DECEASED, killed by Ryan
> 
> Dyana: Lead Inhuman, powers of boiling to melting point (shows in sparks in smoke), tried to kill Steve and has killed unknown others. Blue pixie cut and unnatural looking sea blue eyes.
> 
> Azar: Female Inhuman, powers of purple flames, violet eyes and platinum blonde hair with violet streaks. DECEASED, killed by Ryan
> 
> Ashan: Male inhuman, african american with black abyss eyes and sheared black hair, powers of smoke (ability to manipulate and become smoke, able to travel within the smoke).
> 
> Review Here → Tell me, tell me. What makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure, please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable. Impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey y’all! This is the last chapter, unless my muse decides to take me farther but most likely it’ll just become a really long chapter if this happens.
> 
> Stiles: She already has an idea for a new story.
> 
> Me: Yep, might actually start writing two but whatever. So, strap in and enjoy the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → You got eyes so azure, You got blood orange skin and there's a spark in your centre that's piercing me i. I got a night-time shudder and a lion within. I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

**** Once again his seat was empty, it had been for over a week. No one knew why he wasn’t there, not even the three that seemed to adopt him. It was time for drastic measures and Gwen knew exactly what she was going to do. At lunch she went straight to the computer lab, Peter following her a bit apprehensively, and sat down in front of one of the multiple computers. After accessing the school website she used one of the teachers log-ins, long story, and began to go through the list of students. Soon she found one Stiles Stilinski, snorting at his real name, before going through his information.

“His Uncle is Tony Stark?!” Peter whispered in shock.

“Shush,” Gwen ordered and printed out his address before stuffing it in her bag.

“Isn’t that illegal?” 

“Only if we get caught.”

Gwen brushed past Peter with a mission. The rest of the day seemed to drag out and by the end she dragged Peter out of class. Much to her shock the Avengers Tower wasn’t that far from their school. Yet it seemed none of the kids had ever visited. 

Strolling right in Gwen ignored the robotic voice telling her that she couldn’t be there. Peter glanced around apprehensively next to her as she pressed the button for the elevator. Honestly if they didn’t want her there they could upgrade the non-existent security. Anyone could stroll in. She was doing them a favor. The elevator opened and she snorted at the buttons. Each were labeled with the names of the floors. The obvious one to choose was the main room. Going straight to Stiles’ room seemed kinda weird.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Peter murmured to her.

“We’re being good friends. Besides if we weren’t welcome I think they’d have already apprehended us,” Gwen responded, brushing hair over her shoulder.

The elevator doors open and the eyes of everyone in the room turns to them. For a second Gwen wonders if she should have done this, but Peter pushed her forward gently. All the Avenger’s eyes were on her, except for the few that died in that big explosion thing. No one knows what happened. But Gwen couldn’t help but notice the two little kids clinging to the woman with a baby clung to her chest. As far as she knew the only female Avengers were Black Widow (who died) and Scarlet Witch. 

“I was just… looking for… Stiles,” Gwen stuttered.

“So are we,” Wanda mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Stiles ran off,” Tony grumbled putting his head in his hands.

Seeing them in civilian clothes was weird enough, seeing them looking so haggard was even weirder. Tony’s hair was a complete rat's nest, bags underneath his eyes, and his clothes were an absolute mess. Steve was somewhat clean, but his eyes were haunted. The others were just an absolute mess. 

“You haven’t reported it to the police?!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Stiles has bad people after him, we can’t risk them learning he’s missing too,” Derek growled, Gwen recognized him from one of the days he picked up Stiles.

“Bad people? Who’s after him?” Peter asked.

“The same people that killed off a whole town,” Derek replied crossing his arms, “The same ones that killed off his friends and his family. The same ones that are the reason he’s in New York now.”

“Stay out of it,” Steve told them, “We’re looking everywhere for him. If he shows up anywhere near you guys call us please.”

“W-we will…” Peter promised, pulling Gwen back.

His hand gripped her wrist tightly. However Gwen was still staring at the others. A second later she turned away, her blonde hair covering her eyes for a second. There had to be a reason Stiles ran off. There had to be. And she was going to figure it out.

**_**********TWHP*********_ **

The library had become his safe spot. It was warm, comfortable, and no one gave him weird looks when he spent most of the day there. Not to mention there was water and food and a bathroom. He was still a little dirty, hair becoming greasy, and he was getting colder by the day. Stealing jackets from the stands around the streets of New York, in order to keep himself warm, was starting to make him feel bad. There was no money to give either, he was completely broke. And now he was also lifting food from stores. But he was so hungry!! He couldn’t help it. Already he had lost a lot of weight and he needed to keep up his energy to keep up his exploits of Spiderman. However he had tried to stay quieter; dealing with car thieves and gangs. Nothing too big. Just enough so that people knew he was still around but not to much that they would be able to figure out where he is.

“Excuse me,” a librarian said, pushing her light brown hair out of her face while also pushing her glasses up her nose.

Stiles looked up in shock, the book in his hands slipping out and falling onto the table. The loud thud startled him and he quickly picked up the book again. Once he looked up at the librarian he noticed that she looked somewhat unimpressed with him, her eyebrows risen above the black framed glasses. A blush covered his face and he glanced down at the book, a random young adult novel, to avoid looking at her.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to come here a lot,” The librarian said.

Fear flooded his body, but he refused to let it show. Instead his hands tightened around the book and he looked away.  The librarian moved in front of him, gently taking the book out of his hands. A quirk of a smile appeared on his face even as Stiles gave her a desperate look.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” she asked.

“Homeschooled,” Stiles replied automatically, remembering the lie he created for himself.

“Then where are your schoolbooks?”   
“At home, I ditched class today.”

“Everyday?”   
“Wouldn’t you?” 

Her eyebrow rose even higher, returning the book to him. His hands gently wrapped around it before pulling it close to him. For a second she just stood there before looking at him with even more scrutiny. Now feeling very uncomfortable Stiles stood up, setting the book down on the table, before slowly backing up. An excuse formed in his mind, flimsy and probably easy to disbelieve, before he stumbled over his words.

“I’ve gotta… go now. My da-d is probably l-looking for me,” Stiles quickly fled, putting his backpack over his shoulder.

There was a call after him, but he ignored it. That librarian had put her nose where it didn’t belong. Turning around the corner Stiles nearly ran into Gwen, but he caught sight of her first and quickly darted into an alleyway. He thought he heard his name get called out but kept going, speeding up and climbing one of the fire escapes and leaping up into the abandoned apartment buildings, ‘his’’ apartment building.

“STILES!” Gwen called, entering the alleyway.

Stiles knelt down behind the window, listening to Gwen’s calls. A feeling of regret swirled in his stomach, but he didn’t move. Pressing his forehead against the cooled cracked wall he closed his eyes gently, tears clumping in his eyelashes. He listened to her for a while, until he heard her soft footsteps walk away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, pushing off the wall and returning to the ruined bed.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

They were falling apart at the seams. With Stiles gone everything just seemed to fall apart. Everyone was arguing nearly twenty-four seven, nothing was getting done. However there seemed to be one thing they agreed on, they needed to get him back. But even that seemed to only work occasionally, as they all wanted to bring him back in different ways. Tony wanted to use force, even though Steve didn’t agree, Steve wanted to talk to him, which seemed a bit more reasonable. Everyone was split apart at the seams, some agreeing with Steve and others Tony. 

“Talking isn’t going to do anything Steve!” Tony exclaimed, staring at him with desperation in his eyes.

“And violence will?!” Steve argued, gripping the table tightly, “He’s not going to listen to us if we do that!”

“At least we’ll get him back!”

Eyes filled with sympathy Steve released the table and walked over to Tony. The younger male looked away, not facing Steve. There was a subtle flinch when Steve put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t move away. Taking it as a good sign Steve moved closer and placed his other hand on Tony’s other shoulder. This time Tony looked up, looking vulnerable.

“We’ll get him back Tony,” Steve whispered, “He’ll show up eventually.”

“In a dumpster?” Tony asked, gripping Steve’s blue shirt, “In a hospital? In a morgue?”

“Stop that,” Steve chastised, “He’s strong, we’ll find him in one piece.”

Just then an alarm went through the tower. Vision floated through the wall, eyes focused solely on Tony. In the split Vision was on Tony’s side, saying that the chances of getting Stiles back with violence was higher than talking to him. Wanda however was with Steve on this front. But that didn’t matter, all of them agreed on finding Stiles. As long as he got home in one piece.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“A sighting of Spiderman,” Vision said, “He’s at an airport, SHIELD owned. Seems that he’s fighting the Huntresses.”

“Suit up. Now,” Steve ordered, “Someone call Derek!”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

_ *MINUTESEARLIER* _

Getting kidnapped hadn’t been fun. Chloroform didn’t work as fast as it was seen in movies. Now he had a killer headache and two and a half insane people. Sitting on his lap was the blue haired inhuman, Dyana was her name. Her sea blue eyes were scanning his face, blue painted lips pursed together. A silver nail was trailing his cheek, digging painfully in. Through his headache he realized that something seemed to be surging through his veins, poison maybe? That thought cleared his head, only a lingering pulse remaining.

“You know, no one’s ever lasted this long,” Dyana murmured, pressing her nail deep enough to draw blood, “I was impressed. Until I realized exactly why. The spark mingled with the spider bite. A hybrid of sorts. Rebekah was a darling, showing me the spider. I thought only humans could be inhumans. But then again it wasn’t exactly an inhuman. A spider that ingested a mosquito with the blood of an inhuman. The chances of that happening are nearly impossible. But you always had a knack of that huh Stiles?”

His sight cleared and he noticed Rebekah standing behind her. It was then he realized what happened. Dyana had taken over the Hunters of Artemis. Now she knew everything about him, the packs, everything. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, speeding up his heartbeat, quickening the flow of whatever was in his veins. 

“Now I just had to see the limit of your abilities. Ashan here was kind enough to help me,” Dyana settled herself more comfortably on his lap, bringing up one of his arms, limp, to his face, “Look at your veins Stiles, tell me what you see.”

Poisonous black green veins were spread through his arms, spiraling out from the crook of his elbow. Panic filled him as he traced the veins up his sleeve. This couldn’t be happening, was he dying? They had poisoned him.

“You know,” Dyana continued, dropping the arm, “I happen to agree with Rebekah here about Void. He should be released. But contained. You want to know what this does? It releases him from your brain. When that concoction reaches your heart Void will be released and Stiles Stilinski will die. My blood was mixed in that concoction, tying him to me. Void will be in my control and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Dyana slipped off his lap, drawing down the sleeve of his spiderman suit. Turning around Dyana walked away from him, pulling Rebekah with her. Stiles watched helplessly, feeling the poison going throughout his body. A movement from his left startled him, Ashan stepping into his line of sight. His eyes were rimmed with red but his face hard. No help would come from him.

He knew the second the poison hit his heart. A scream erupted from his throat as he was forced into the back of his mind. Black surrounded his vision, before knew eyes opened. Immediately his whole demeanor shifted, sitting up straight and cocking his head to the side with a small smirk.

“You think these will hold me? Me?!” Stiles laughed, throwing his head back before abruptly stopping and staring straight at Ashan, breaking the chains holding him easily.

Ashan stepped back in fear, which only strengthened Stiles even more. His lips quirked as he stood up gracefully. A few seconds later and he was right in front of Ashan. Then his hand thrust out, sticking Ashan in the chest. Blood squelched around his hand, seeping between his fingers as he gripped the heart of the Inhuman in front of him. Squeezing the heart tightly, but not drawing it out of his chest, Stiles cocked his head to the side before squeezing harder. Ashan began to choke and jerk before Stiles caused his heart to burst. Ashan’s mouth dropped open, blood dribbling out, before dropping to the ground as soon as Stiles pulled his hand out. Looking at the dead body without any emotion Stiles stepped over him. 

Blood dripped from his hand before Stiles wiped it off on a random cloth, putting on the gloves to his costume and the mask. Strolling out of the room Stiles walked in on Rebekah and Dyana. Immediately Dyana stood up, staring at him sternly. Taking another step Stiles rolled his head around on his neck before staring right at her, the marking around his eyes moving.

“So you’re the one whose blood brought me out,” Stiles said, moving closer to her.   
“And the blood that ties you to me,” Dyana added, crossing her arms.

“Does it now?”

Rebekah stood up as well, staring right at him with some fear in her eyes. A smirk crossed Stiles face, even though they could see it. Tilting his head to the side Stiles summed up the girl, before he moved closer. She didn’t falter and his eyebrows rose minutely. However he could feel the slight wavering of her confidence. It was delicious. 

“Guess I’ll make it quick then,” his hands rose too quickly for anyone to block and he snapped her neck.

Dyana fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Sea blue eyes wide with shock, not a single mark on her body. Rebekah stared at him for a second before fleeing. This was going to be fun. Stepping out of the warehouse Stiles scanned around him. Already she was gone, disappeared. Shooting out the webbing he rose into the sky, swinging around. A shield appeared out of nowhere, cutting through the webbing like it was nothing, and he dropped to the ground. Easily he flipped and skidded to a stop on a random platform. 

In front of him stood Steve and Tony. Oh this was going to be even better. But where was Derek? He’d love to see the werewolves face at what he was about to do. Standing up straighter he stared at the desperation on their faces, wanting their precious Stiles back home. 

“You’re going to be coming to us now, because it’s us!” Tony said sternly.

Steve stood up straighter besides him, looking right at Stiles. The smirk on his face widened and the marking around his eyes shifted again as he shrugged slightly. Picking up the shield he cocked his head slightly, turning to face Tony. 

“Yeah, absolutely not. That’s hilarious though,” Stiles replied, throwing the shield to the side before shooting webbing on both sides of Steve.

While Steve picked up the shield Stiles jumped off the ramp and kicked Steve in the gut. The super soldier flung into the metal wall behind him. Stiles swiftly broke the webbing as Steve fell to the ground and ran off. Scanning the buildings he tried to find one that would suit his killing needs. Finding one Stiles flung webbing at it and lifted up from the ground with a pull. But before he could do anything something hit him in the back. Falling to the ground, unable to stop, Stiles found himself crashing into a pile of wooden boxes. As he hit the ground the real Stiles was forced to the forefront before he passed out.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Tony was absolutely horrified. He had just shot his NEPHEW out of the f-ing SKY! What had he been thinking? Landing on the ground Tony and Steve both rushed to his side, noticing the unconscious state of their ward. His mask had been flung off, revealing the poisonous blackish green veins on his neck. What had happened to him while he had been gone? 

“Is he alright?” Tony asked Steve.

Steve had Stiles’ limp hand in his grasp, moving it side to side. There was no response from the unconscious boy. A little bit of wetness was underneath his nose, runny nose perhaps? His eyes were shut peacefully, mouth opened partially. Looking over at Steve he noticed how worried he was. A few seconds later and Steve lifted Stiles’ limp body up. Why had he shot him out of the sky?

Following Steve into the jet, in which he set Stiles down on the pile of blankets in the corner. There the rest were waiting; Vision glaring at the unconscious boy in Steve’s arms, Derek pacing with Wanda watching him worriedly, and Banner ready to perform whatever was needed to be done. The second they entered the plane Derek turned to them, rushing to Stiles’ side.

“What did you do to him?!” Derek demanded, looking at the unconscious boy.

“Banner check him over, it seems to Hunters poisoned him. Vision you stay here and look for any stragglers. Wanda help Banner with whatever needs to be done. Derek I’m assuming you won’t leave his side. Tony follow us and make sure we make it back safely,” Steve ordered.

Tony didn’t register what had been said at first. However he nodded anyways and followed Vision out of the jet. The ramp closed behind him, Vision floating away. Once the jet took off Tony followed, staring right at the back. There was no way anything was happening to that jet.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Once they got a safe distance away, certain that no one was following them, Steve let Tony back inside the jet. It was quiet all around them, Banner already having drawn some of Stiles’ blood to fully understand what he had been poisoned with. Currently JARVIS was scanning the blood. A soft gasp startled them all, Derek immediately putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. His eyes searched Derek’s for a second before he relaxed and gently pushed his hand away. Stiles’ tongue darted out and he put his hand to his forehead.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

Steve sat up a bit straighter before turning to look over his shoulder at Stiles. The silence was still there, Wanda and Banner not saying anything and Derek just staring at Stiles. There was no response from the young male, he just stared out the window. No one could guess what he was thinking, but Steve was sure it couldn’t be good. 

Seconds later they landed, Stiles was taken by Banner to get checked out.  Steve and Tony refused to leave him, which Banner allowed, but he kicked the other too out. Blood test and other such was taken before he was injected with some sort of serum. As the serum was being injected Banner explained what it did.

“This will flush whatever they put in there out, what hasn’t already been added into your DNA that is. So the poison. Whatever has already been added, I’m afraid, is going to be part of you now,” Banner put a cotton ball over the entry point and slid the needle out. 

Steve watched as Stiles bent his elbow, holding the cotton ball in place, before looking over at him for reassurance. Sending him a small smile Steve came over, resting a hand on his shoulder. This was the first time Stiles didn’t flinch away from the contact and Steve couldn’t help but smile a bit bigger.

“You’ll be okay. You have us to get through it,” Steve told him.

Stiles looked down and away, “I thought you hated me, going to get rid of me.”   
“Never,” Tony said sternly, crossing his arms, “You’re my nephew Stiles. Family means a lot to me, to us.”

The smile given to them was definitely worth it.

**_*********TWM**********_ **

There were bodies, two of them. A room apart. Vision knew immediately who had done this and he knew that if no one was going to do what needed to be done he would. In order for success they needed to eliminate him, eliminate Stiles. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” a voice interrupted him, male.

“And what would that be?” Vision demanded.

Standing in front of him was Ryan, one of the Hunters of Artemis. But there was a new tattoo on him, on his collarbone. This tattoo had an arrow going through a sun. The symbol of Apollo’s Hunt. They were the better version of the Hunters of Artemis, the light version. Only killing those needed to be killed and helping those, human or not, that needed it. They worked with the government, helping them know when it was hunters doing the killings. While considered more or less legal in their doings, Vision still didn’t like them.

“You’re going to kill an innocent boy,” Ryan said, twirling the pistol in his hands.

Vision’s eyes glanced at the pistol, a small cocky smirk appearing on his face.

“He’s not exactly innocent. Has the blood of three people on his hands. Stabbing, ruptured heart, and a broken neck,” Vision listed off, “And that’s only those I know of.”

“Not him. Ever heard of a Nogitsune, that must be somewhere in that vast mass of internet in your brain,” Ryan said casually, stroking his pistol gently, eyes lifted up to stare at Vision.

“A dark kitsune, what does that have to do with anything?”

“They exist. One is possessing Mr. Stilinski there. Apollo’s Hunt is already heading over to take care of it and no we’re not killing him.”

“The only way to stop him is to kill him!”

With a soft sigh Ryan raised the gun to his head. Vision’s eyes widened before the cocky smirk reappeared. The safety was turned off and Ryan sighed again, his eyes soft and looking generally sorry for him. But why was he sorry? Vision couldn’t be killed, just like the mind stone couldn’t be destroyed. 

“I wish it hadn’t come to this. You see Vision, while you might think you’re invincible, you really aren’t,” as he was saying this, Ryan pulled the trigger and the bullet lodged itself in his brain.

While the death wasn’t immediate, Vision was soon dead. Ryan stared down at the dead body with remorse, not wanting to have killed the possessor of the mind stone. Then he knelt down and pulled out the mind stone, setting it in a box lined with mountain ash and made of a mix of iron and adamantium. Closing it he stood up, brushed off his jeans, and left the room while calling the rest of Apollo’s hunt to give them the news.

**_**********TWM**********_ **

Much too Stiles shock he saw Aria, Caden, and Tyler lounging on the couch. In Caden’s hand was a vial of something or another, Aria was holding a piece of paper, and Tyler was playing with a needle. While this didn’t seem like it should be unusual, it really was. Firstly because those three never came to his house before and secondly because they were holding a bunch of weird stuff. 

“How’d you get in here?” Steve demanded from behind him.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave,” Tony added.

“Guys wait,” Stiles said, pushing against Steve and Tony’s chest, “I know them, it’s fine.”

A few seconds later Gwen and Peter entered the room, sitting down with Aria and the other two. This was getting more confusing by the second. Why were they here, what were they going to do.

“Vision is dead,” Gwen told them, “He was going to kill Stiles.”

“Crap, I was hoping he would help us,” Tyler muttered. 

“Well he isn’t. We have a backup anyways,” Aria answered, brushing some fiery red ombre hair out of her face, “Now we need to do this soon.”   
“The serum isn’t going to hold it at bay long enough,” Caden agreed.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on!” Tony roared.

However Stiles had managed to piece together what they were talking about. The Nogitsune, they could get rid of it. For good it sounds like. Hope swelled in his chest and he moved closer to them. His fingers twitched.

“You can get rid of it? For good,” Stiles said.

“We can do better. We can destroy it,” Peter promised.

“Who are you?!” Tony demanded again, “And what do you mean Vision was going to kill Stiles?!”

“One question at a time, but after.”

Stiles glanced back at Tony and Steve, silently begging them to trust him, trust them. Derek had walked in at the end of the conversation, but had heard the whole thing. His hands gripped both Steve and Tony, pulling them back before he nodded at Stiles. Taking a deep breath Stiles steeled himself. 

“You have to trust us,” Gwen told him seriously.

Stiles nodded, before Gwen and Tyler began to draw some sort of sigils on his body. One of which, it was on the back of his right hand and on the palm of his left, had what looked to be sideways noses on the top and mirrored on the bottom with what looked to be a slash connecting it. Two partial lines on both sides of the slash, connected to the sideways noses. Then there were two parallel lines cutting the slash in half. 

On the palm of his right hand and the back of his left were another pair of sigils. There was a V in the center, a curved A connected to the highest point of the V, which was the left side of the V. Then part of the way down on the right side of the V was another line, going through the curved A. There were some marks on the back of his neck and going down his spine, one drawn in the center of his forehead, but he couldn’t see those.

“The sigils are for cleansing,” Aria told him, surrounding him with a salt and mountain ash mixture, “The ones on your palm and back of your hand have two different meanings. One is to dissipate negative emotions and the other is for cleansing, energizing, balancing, and opening your spirit. This will so that we’ll be able to rid you of the nogitsune completely, no lingering affects of him. That’s what happened when your pack first tried to rid yourself of him.”

Caden suddenly stabbed Stiles in the neck with the serum, injecting him with it. Despite tensing slightly Stiles felt it go through his bloodstream, removing what Mr. Banner (he really should be calling him doctor but Stiles knew he found it funny (secretly)), couldn’t. Caden and the other two stepped out of the circle, Aria lifting the paper to her face and beginning to read it. The others repeating the words after her.

“Solvite tenebris, rursus in lucem, perdere chaos, reverterentur in pace, timorem auferam, reducet in spem. Sana animam!” They chanted.

Unlike what he thought should happen, there was no light show or some big feeling that something was gone. However he did notice the sigils were suddenly gone, seemingly absorbed into his body. His eyes flicked over to where Steve, Uncle Tony, and Derek were standing. Their eyes were fixed on him as well, looking worried. He sent them a small smile before looking over at the others.

“It worked, the sigils are gone,” Peter said.

“Good, now to explain,” Aria replied, breaking the circle and gathering it up again.

“I think that’d be good,” Derek agreed.

While Aria cleaned up the mess Tyler decided it’d be best to explain. He took off his letterman jacket and lifted up his shirt sleeve. On his bicep was a tattoo of an arrow going through the the sun. It reminded Stiles slightly of the Hunter’s of Artemis’ symbol, but this one seemed less heavy.

“We’re part of a group called Apollo’s Hunt. They work with the Government, more closely with SHIELD now and days then the actual government, in order to help humans and monsters alike. We do kill, but it’s a last resort. Usually we do something along the lines of what we did here,” Tyler explained, “We weren’t actually assigned to Stiles, but when he came to our school we kept an eye on him. You are our friend Stiles, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. When you stopped coming to school we looked for you, Gwen found you first. Saw Rebekah and the others take you and immediately called us. We had Ryan go look for you while the rest of us came here,” Tyler explained.

“Ryan Madison? He’s a Hunter of Artemis!” Tony exclaimed.

“Was, he joined us last month. We kept him in there until a couple of days ago,” Aria corrected, joining them, “He told us what they were planning to do to Stiles and we plotted. Ryan killed them off, against our orders. He was to apprehend them, not that we blame him. Honestly I’d do the same if I was in his situation. They’re worse than the monsters that we’ve had to put down.”

“They wanted, succeeded, in releasing Void,” Stiles whispered.

Everyone went quiet, Steve and Tony wanting to know more about this Void and the others unsure of what to say. Eventually Gwen nodded slightly, sucking down on her bottom lip. Stiles looked back up at them, clutching his sleeve tightly.   
“We were told to destroy void, and we did. All the sigils overwhelmed the nogitsune with light, successfully diminishing him into nothing. You won’t have any more issues with him,” Gwen promised.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered.

After cleaning up the rest of their things Apollo’s Hunt left the small family behind. For the first time since the original incident Stiles felt fully himself again. A weight had lifted from his chest and he could breathe easier. Derek’s hand rested on his shoulder and Stiles hugged him tightly, his emotions on overload from everything recently.

“Stiles,” Steve said softly, “Tony and I have something to talk to you about.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

They were seated at a conference table, a thin fancy looking box at his elbow. A big stack of paper was in front of Steve. Confusion filled Stiles, but he kept quiet. Surely they would explain what was going on in a few seconds. Right? They wouldn’t just let him sit here with his mind creating every single possible scenario. That paper couldn’t be adoption papers, they already adopted him so that would be pointless and just a waste of paper. He was also fairly certain that adoption papers weren’t that thick, like that thing of paper was bigger than most young adult novels, it was bigger than the Goblet of Fire! Okay, that was an exaggeration. But it was fairly close, possibly a chapter less. That seemed more accurate. 

The huge stack of paper was pushed towards him. His nose wrinkled slightly. While he did love research he did have ADHD and hadn’t had his adderall in about a week. In fact he was surprised he had managed to sit this still this long. Speaking of he was already fidgeting. Maybe he should have taken his adderall before coming here. How many pills would he need. Three? Four? Okay Steve wouldn’t let him take that many. Wait, paper stack. What was it? 

“We had a long talk,” Tony started.

That didn’t sound good. 

“And after much arguing, we decided to let you join the Avengers,” Tony continued.

“With lots of negotiating and limitations on your part,” Steve added sternly, “You won’t become an actual Avenger until you reach twenty-one, consider yourself a junior-avenger.”

His mind froze, shock seemed to work better than his adderall. This was a joke right? They would never let him become an actual Avenger. Okay, wait. Junior-Avenger. Now that just seemed to be made up. They probably did make it up, just for him. That was cool. Wait, he was still able to be Spiderman? They weren’t going to make him stop?

“Wait, I can still be spiderman?” Stiles asked.

“With limitations yes,” Steve said.

“Like what?”

“No matter what you come to us if you need help,” Steve said, “You leave us a note if you go off. After dark we will go after or with you, whether you like it or not. Some missions we will ask you to stay behind and you will respect that. You will go to school, no skipping period. Homework will be negotiated but your grades have to be passing, once you reach a C you’ll be on… probation per say. Unless absolutely necessary you will not go on missions. Oh, and you’ll be training with the rest of us. There’s more in there but that’s the most important.”

“All you have to do is sign the document,” Tony told him.

Picking up the pen Stiles turned to the page he needed to sign. Looking once more at Steve and Tony, both of whom looked proud of him, Stiles looked back down at the document and scrawled his name. Setting the pen back down Stiles knew he did the right thing. He couldn’t always be Spiderman and he did have a future to get ready for, be it superhero fighting or an actual paying job. He was sure SHIELD had to pay him or something, but he’d also need some sort of cover. 

“Speaking of. You’re grounded and Wanda or Derek are taking you to school until your grades are up,” Tony told him.   
“What? Why?” Stiles asked.

“Running away first of all, ditching school second of all, and I can’t think of a third one right now but I’ll think of one eventually.”

**_**********TWM**********_ **

The spiderman mask was sitting on the floor in front of him, staring up at him. Sitting crosslegged, in his the spiderman suit, Stiles thought of what had brought him here. If he hadn’t brought Scott out to look for a dead body he’d never have learned about his uncle, about the supernatural, became spiderman. Sure all the bad wouldn’t have happened, but good always came out of it. If it hadn’t been him and Scott out in the woods that night, who else would have got bitten? They might not have been able to stop everything that had happened. Not like they managed to stop the massacre anyways… 

Sighing softly he nearly missed Derek entering the room. It was dark and he was sitting in the sliver of light from the window. Derek joined him on the ground, sitting cross legged as well. Sighing softly Stiles kept his eyes trained on the mask in front of him.

“If you could change anything what would you change?” Stiles asked.

“Believing Kate all those years ago, telling her all I told her,” Derek answered. 

“Do you regret it?” 

“Yes, but I know there’s nothing I could have done to stop it. She would have killed my family anyways.”

“But you would have been killed with them.”

Derek leaned back against his bed. Finally taking his eyes away from the mask, turning to look over at Derek, Stiles bit the bottom of his lip. The question forming in his mind seemed a bit counter-redundant. To him at least. Finally he decided just to bite the bullet and ask him.

“Do you think, if I hadn’t brought Scott to look for Laura’s body, things would have been different? Better?” Stiles asked.

“I think Peter would have gotten away with all the murders and we’d all be dead right now,” Derek said a bit bluntly.

Stiles looked back down at the mask. Another question coming into his mind. One that he’d been wondering about since he first realized that Liam hadn’t become alpha, that he was still a beta. This question had been lingering in the back of his mind since Scott died.

“Liam was still a beta, when he was alive, right?” Stiles asked.

“You became alpha Stiles,” Derek cut him off before he could finish his question, “You were Scott’s right hand man throughout everything.”   
“But I’m not a werewolf.”

“It’s rare but humans, with a special spark, can become alpha.”

Stiles focused more on the mask, settling his hands between his legs. For a long while they sat there in the silence, listening to the sounds of New York below them. Rebekah was still out there, so were the Hunters of Diana in england, but right now it didn’t matter. Right now he could focus on school, his social life (which wasn’t completely lacking, he seemed to have gained himself a pack of sorts with Apollo’s Hunt), and his family life. Uncle Tony and Steve seemed to really care for him and weren’t leaving him any time soon. And now he could finally focus on whatever he had with Derek.

Life was good… for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It’s over. I think I’m gonna cry. Longest chapter yet. Now the translation: Destroy the darkness, revive the light, destroy the chaos, regain the peace, remove the fear, bring back the hope. Cleanse the soul!
> 
> Stiles: So she’s planning to write the Flash/Teen Wolf story. Doesn’t have a name yet but keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Me: I know all the loose ends aren’t tied up but neither are those in real life so deal. Love you guys, gonna miss you! Cookies for all!! *throws cookies in air*
> 
> Review Request Here → High above the smokestacks, throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul, quiet in jet black, hoping I will carry you (carry you), above the smokestacks, throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul, takin' our minds back, hopin' I will carry you (carry you), carry you home. Carry you, carry you home. Carry you, carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hope you liked it. I have decided Stiles is Spiderman, but not in the same way as the comics. Basically one of the hunters had the radioactive spider that bit Peter Parker in the movies, but it escaped during the massacre and bit Stiles (being the only human (Mason is technically a Chimera in my books so not human) there that had the capability of surviving the bite). His spark originally rebelled against the bite, which is why he is only showing symptoms a week or so after being bit, before accepting it and integrating the bite into his system. But, because of his spark, some things will be different in how it affects him. No, Stiles will not turn into an actual spider as mostly likely one of the Avengers will kill him on accident.
> 
> Stiles: Cool, I’m spiderman now.
> 
> Me: You’re also basically a selective traumatic mute.
> 
> Derek: You just can’t accept I left can you?
> 
> Me: No. Also, as I want to integrate you guys into this, if I put Stiles into school is there anyone you guys want him to be friends with (I’m not planning to make Stiles friends with Peter Parker but I will if you guys really really really want me too) or should I just make OC’s. REMINDER I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN MOVIES AND CIVIL WAR!
> 
> Review Request Here → I’m stuck here in this life i didn’t ask for, there must be something more, do we know what we’re fighting for? Breathe in breathe out, and all these masks we wore, we never knew what we had in store. Breathe in breathe out.


End file.
